Locked Within
by MisoGirl
Summary: Chrono And Rosette get called out on a mission. It's at an old forgoten manor... but what's locked behind closed doors shall open a new chapter in the exorcists' lives. Completed!
1. The Manor

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_..._ as usual_.

_Author's Note: Well this is a new story that I got forma dream I had. After reading a bunch of fanfictions and looking at doujinshis scans on the net it kinda made sense now. Anyhow here go nothing! Hope you like it!_

_MisoGirl: I'm gona try and not die of blood loss here so the chapter are gona be shorter here..._

Shader: You go girl!

**Aion: What** **about you other fan fiction?** **'Land of the Sun'? Ya know? If you don't write that one too your readers are gona kill you...**

_MG: I know that! I'm still working on it!_

S: Good! I like that story!

_MG: Well I'm glad you like it..._

**A: (reads ahead) LOL! You got to warn them about this!**

S: (reads the end) I just realized something! You're a real pervert!

_MG: I know... I know... lime ahead! Or lemon. You choice..._

**Locked Within**

**Chapter One:**

**The Manor**

Sitting beyond the dark woods sat a lone manor. Three floors high, and stretching across the land. It was old and forgotten by man, as nature clammed it. Vines grew all over the walls like a spider's web. The foliage crept across the large oak doors and carpeted up the drive way. Willow trees' branches reached across the land. Their limbs twisted and bending every witch way. The wind picked up, rustling the leaves and making moans deep within the walls. Flacks of paint fell off the bricks, as if the manner was crying.

A car sped up the unused drive way. Un-carefully running up the uneven callable stones and up turned roots. Making the passengers and driver bump up and down.

The small boy clung to his set, his butt already sore. The lavender locked child didn't know what was worse. The bold exorcist's driving, or the redheaded German flirtation stares. The car rammed over another root, and his crown hit the roof. A small throbbing bump grew on his head.

Slender hand grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit back. "Poor witlle Ku-ro-no..." She said in a baby voice. Chrono squirmed uncomfortable as Satella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Want me to kiss you owie all better?"

The old disfigured trees picked up speed as Rosette accelerated. "Get the hell off him you pervert!" Screams of the two enraged females soon filled the car.

"Make me _Sister!_" The German encouraged. Obviously enjoying pissing off the nun.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with you!" Hissed out the golden hair lulu. Grabbing a fist full of scarlet hair.

"Um... Rosette..." The demon whined, now being squished between the two women.

Growling the blue clothed girl yanked the older satin wearing rich female closer. The purple haired devil head was beginning to crush within the two sets of overly sized breasts. He began to wave his arms and kick his feet as all three bounce in the jalopy. The women's well developed chests moved with the harsh rhythm of the uneven road. All fore of them rubbed against his head form all sides. He tried to scream out, but he soon found out that he was gaged. He kicked more fiercely and tried to wiggled free. But from his attempts to get free, he got himself pined against them both. Soft feminine bodies pressing against his small frame. His lungs began to burn. He tried again to cry out his need for oxygen, but no avail. The women were far too in their heated argument to see he was at death's door. (**A: lucky bastard**... _MG:But he's suffocating... O.o_)

"I MUCH RATHER HAVE AZMARIA HERE THAN **_YOU_**!" Bellowed the blond yanking Chrono closer to her. Wile spitting in the arrogant woman's face.

Rather ticked having saliva all over her face. The German reeled up her leg, wile prying the annoying nun's hand off of the cute devil. Digging her heel into the girl's hips, and pulled the lad into her arms. "AND I MUCH RATHER BE ALONE WITH CHRONO!" Satella swiftly kicked Rosette back into the dash bored.

The devil was quite relieved that he can breath again, but still a bit blue that he was still in the redhead's clutches. When his red crimson eyes fell upon what lay ahead of the jalopy. Panic set in quickly. He turned white as a ghost, and screamed.

"See, Satella! He doesn't want to be with you!" Rosette proclaimed.

"Rosette! Behind you!" The demon yelled sitting up and pointing out the window.

The girl turned just in time to see the arch wrapped in a tree's roots. Frantically the nun grabbed the steering weal. Turning to the left just fast enough to avoid a crash but not quick enough to avoid hitting it.

The car hit it just hard enough to set it spinning uncontrollably down the road. Throwing all the occupants to the front set. Rosette was slammed into the driver's door, wile Chrono's head crashed into the dash bored. Satella was tossed over the passenger's set and hit her head on the floor. All three clung for their lives as the car continue to spin it's way down the path.

The wet gravel did little to slow the speeding car down. As they sped down the forgotten road the car stopped it's spinning and started to sway left and right. Mud, gravel, and dead foliage spat up form under neath the car. The downward slop began and sped up the jalopy.

Then every thing just stopped. All the muck stopped spurting out, all the bumped in the road have vanished, but for some odd reason the car was still moving.

Satella pulled her legs down on to the set behind her and sat up. Her mouth dropped open. At first it was silent, then it grew into a loud scream. The other two exorcists turn their gazes to where she was looking, and they too started to scream. There was a turn in the rod, a turn they could not tack. So now they were fall off a cliff.

They descended to the earth. The car snapped and brock branches, thankful that slowed it down and miraculously landed on the wells. All tacking deep breaths and slowly relaxed. The blond cracked open an eye, "Eh?" she said. Seeing that they were moving again, she quickly looked were they landed. Now seeing that they were on a very steep ledge covered in wet gravel and slippery mud. The force of gravity pulled their jalopy once again towards the earth.

The trio once again begun screaming their heads off. The car spun out of control on the near icy surface. It wiped through trees and by unknown forces found it's way back to the road. It hit a up turned tree and slid sideways down the path.

Chrono's eyes bugged out of his skull. They were on a collision corse with the manor's stairs. He started to scream louder, his voice all ready hors. Satella straiten up and held out her hand. A blue light glowed form her hand just before she yelled, "Laden!"

The Brave May quickly formed before them and cough the car just before it rammed into the stone steps. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Satella collapsed on her stomach. Chrono reclined back, relaxing his sore body. His head landed on something soft and warm.

_Strange... this fells familiar..._ He quickly opened his eyes realizing why it felt familiar. The devil's crimson eye peered up at Rosette's up teethed face. The poor demon boy's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. A million words buzzing in his head but none came out.

She gritted her teeth further, her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. The purple haired boy was frozen in fear. "GET." She started in a gruff tiered voice. "YOUR." Her eyes flashed violently. "HEAD." She pulled her knee up to his chest. "OFF." She arched her back. He shut his eyes awaiting his doom. "OF." The demon silently started to write up his will. "HIS! LAP!"

The demon snapped open his eyes when he heard 'his'. A loud crash of the door across from him, alerted the devil to the now broken off. Satella sat up rubbing a very large red lump on her head.

"What was that for!" Screeched Satella.

"You know exactly what it was for Miss. Harveneit!" Rosette answered. She looked down on the very bewilder boy. Now noticing he is more or less on her lap. Not only that but with his head resting in-between her breasts! Felling her hart skip a beat she flustered.

Her soft pale cheeks turned into a cute pink color. The demon blinked a bit perplex as to why she was blushing. Then the nun's expression changed.

"Ku-ro-no..." she said in a sing song voice. Quickly grabbing his collar and the hem of his shorts. "YOU **_PERVERT_**!" Picked him up and threw him out the door. He went flying over Satella's head and landed on the stone steps. His face collided painfully on the solid edge of the steps. The dead wooden roots crumbled and cut his poor abused face.

"Your such a child. Why are you always so curl to him?" Satella stated.

"Ah... put a sock in it ya dumb Dora." The blond mumbled under her breath. The two were soon into yet another heated fight. The small lad sat up and plucked out a fue splinters. Rubbing his healing face the demon decided to just let them get it out of their systems. Rearing up onto his heels, he looked up at the forgotten manner.

A renovation crew came to rebuild it and never came back. When the towns folk asked the police to investigate, they to disappeared. Then the NY police came and yet again they never came back. Except for lone detective. In his report it said:

Upon arrival it seemed like noone hade came in the first place. I found it strange that no sine of humans ever being here. If not for the door was unlooked. I stayed behind to see if any clue of other's whereabouts. There was nothing. Not a car, tool, or even a skid mark! This was starting to creep me out. I thought for a moment that perhaps that they got lost on the road, or crashed heading home. Their were many twists and turns on the road. It was hard to see the road at all with all the over grown weeds. And driving down the hill was no picnic to say the less.

After going around the hole building it was near evening time. When I returned to the front I was shocked to see all the cars were missing. My auto was still there, but everyone else's just vanished. They haven't drove away, their was no tire tracks turning around. Unless they drove backwards. I walked to the front door. It was wide opened. The floor was stained with blood. Torn clothes scattered the ground and what I hope was furniture. Beyond the darkness was something I knew to be a devil. I didn't bother to attack it. I swung the door shut, looked it, and got the hell out of there.

After he got back to NYC he called the Order for assistance. Sister Kate sent Rosette, figuring it would be okay if she demolished the building that was to be rebuild. Azmaria wonted to come, but the good sister wouldn't allow it. Not wonting the gentle girl to go out into a dangerous mission where the phone lines can't reach. Unknown to the Oder the town people got tired of waiting and hired Satella. Her car broke down and Steiner got it towed. They met her on the road going the manner. When they learned that she was doing the same thing they were, Rosette gave her a ride.

_Then the crashed happened. _Chrono sighed staring up at what felt like a demon's hotel. The women's argument fading in the back ground of his mind. It was shifted to another topic wile he was nursing his wounds.

"All men are the same Rosette. Even if they do look like a twelve year old kid that dunked his head in purple paint." The redhead said with a smug smirk.

"How the hell should you know what Chrono thinks is attractive?" Rosette hissed back.

After hearing the last two sentences they said demon turned around to face them. "Um... girls?" He said quietly. Now seeing that the blond nun was trying to rip the woman's scarlet hair out. The German shook herself free from the nun's grasp.

"Well..." She said stepping back out of the blond's reach. "... for starters..." She flicked her red hair out of her eyes. "Smooth pale skin."

"My skin is smooth too!"

"A slender, fully matured body."

"I've grown..."

"Silky soft hair."

"... what dose hair got to do with it?"

The jewel witch seeing that she was winning, puffed her chest out. "Like they always say. The bigger the better!" An evil grin crossed her face and bitter sweet chocolate pools shone with pride.

Her face a bight red the golden haired nun whirled around. "Like I wont them that big!" Her eye twitched annoyed at seeing the now difference in size. Not bothering to look before, never the one to check out another woman's goods.

"Oh really? And what size are you?" The older woman teased.

"I'm a 'C' cup." Rosette said under her breath. Knowing fully well that she hade to confess that she lied about her bra size. _Well I'm almost a 'C' cup, right? Even if it's only by a cup or so... _She shifted her gaze down to her double Bs .

"Really?" Satella asked in a sing song voice. "If so, I'm two steps ahead of you then."

Rosette's jaw slacked opened. _She's an 'E' cup? _Her eyes swirling out of control.

"You guys! This isn't the place nor the time!" The demon called out. His face a deep red after hearing a bit too much information than he wanted to know.

"Your right Chrono. Lets get this over with." Satella huffed out. She walked up to the stars and held out her hand. The demon blink confused at first, but then he remember it. Quickly shoving his hand into his pocket and fished out the keys she given him earlier. She gently plucked it from his hand and headed to the door.

He was about to fallow her when he saw that he wasn't wearing his pack. He turned back to the car and headed down the stares. When he got to the bottom the small devil nearly ran right into the golden haired nun. She was twirling her thumbs around and staring down. He blinked at her confused, having no idea what she was thinking.

She stood there in a completed daze. She hade grown over the years in to a beautiful woman. Or at least she thought so. Elder made enough passes at her butt to say at least that. But then again he did that to all the girls at the order when they developed. Chrono kept on saying that she 'hadn't grown up at all', all the time. _He meant mentally right?_ She ran over the numerous occasions when he said those words just before the 'super nuggie attack'. _He for sure dose not like it when... _she harshly shook her head. _He's my best friend! Of corse he hates when I'm hurt!_ _Or angry..._

Her eyes shifted over to the car. _Then what was that? _The small demon sitting on her right leg. The soft material of his red coat brushing her iner-thighs. His purple braid tickling her exposed skin. His back pressed against her belly. The devil's small chest heaving up and down drawing in oxygen. Zaftig little cheeks a sweet hue of pinkish-red. His deep crimson pools looked up at her in confusion. He blinked a fue times. Appealing shadows cast down on his candy pink cheeks when his lids were briefly closed. His thick ebony lashes fluttered in the slight breeze the action caused. Silky violet hair draped over her breasts, and tickled her chin. His mouth was opened and closed a bit. The bottom lip quivered as his hands clenched his shorts. The sinner's head resting well in-between her...

She shook her head to erase the image from her mind. _Stop it! Bad girl, bad_ _Rosette!_ The same memory played over in her head. The blond's face heated up, her hart raced, and the odd felling bloomed in her stomach. _Come on Rosette. This in Chrono here. He'll never be attracted to you like that! Never in a million_ _years! _She reassure herself. Even if it meant to be a good thing, she felt like a heavy weight was pushing on her chest.

"ROSETTE!"

"AHHH!" She jumped back from the sudden out burst. She whipped around and came face to face with a very annoyed Chrono. His eye twitch with suppressed anger. "What?"

"Quite your day dreaming melon head. We got a mission." He grumbled. Pulling the pack up more on his back he ran up the stairs.

"Who's a 'melon head'! Chrono!" Rosette's temper coming back to her in ful force. She stormed up the stairs and burst into through the door frame.

Her butt hit the floor with a loud thud. "Owwww." She moaned painfully. Rubbing her butt she cracked an eye open. "What did I slip on?" A broken root and dry leaves scattered the floor around her.

"Watch where your going _melon head_." A German voice said mockingly. The nun turned and fixed a death glare on Satella. The redhead was already into small fits of laughter. A certain purple haired devil was shacking a head bowed with his back turned on his partner. "So Chrono."

"Hm?" He looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Hm?" The scarlet haired lady tilted her head. "What's with the mad look for?"

He was still a bit disgruntled for having to call out to Rosette so meany times. _What was she thinking? _It still bugged the hell out of him. "Sorry Satella. I'm still upset that I hade to yell at her so much to get her attention."

"Oh.. She's such a air head." The girl started to giggle.

Chrono made a lop sided grin. "Well... I gess she was being a bit of a air head." He admitted.

The said nun was on fire. Her teeth gritted and her nostrils flared.

"Anyways. Chrono what I wanted to say was, do you know why the cars disappeared?" The witch raised a fine eyebrow. Enjoying having the demon's ful attention, and getting the nun all roiled up.

"Now that I don't understand." The sinner said peering into the darkness, watching as the low level demons run form him. "No demon, powerful or weak, don't have any use for an automobile." The devil said darting his eyes left and right. "They wouldn't even bother with them if there's no humans inside."

"Well maybe they just want to be left alone?" The woman pondered.

"No... that wouldn't mack sense. Low level demons need to feed or else they die." Chrono informed.

"Well people don't usually brake into a house when someone's home."

"Yes. But the people hade forgotten this house. But I don't think the weak ones took the cars away."

"You mean there's a high level demons here!" The jewel witch jumped back.

"Well... maybe... but... I... can't tell... for...sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it fells like a demon but different. But... uh... hum... it's hard to put into words really." The boy admitted.

"Well what ever it is it can't beat us!" The redhead practically bursted with pride when she heard a annoyed growl from the blond behind them.

"Yea... what ever it is, it's probable one or two at most. But what I'm worried about is..." The demon raised his hand before the either woman interrupted. "The low level demons number over exceed our's."

"Well maybe it's best to put up a barer on the first floor." The witch suggested.

Chrono flashed his winning smile. "Yea! I was just thinking that!"

Satella's face immediately turned red. She quickly turned around and bit off a cough. "Yea, well maybe it wont last long."

"Uh?"

"I mean in with the tornado here and all..."

"Ahahah... maybe your right." The devil chuckled out.

They heard aggravated stomping upstairs. The two turned around and saw that the tornado wasn't there. The daemon face went blue, crucifies in his hand. His carmine eyes looked up the red/blood stained carpeted stairs. Her golden hair, and spice blue militia dress (that jumped out like a sore thumb against all the reds), disappeared into the upstair's hall. His hart raced and the devil started to panic. He didn't know why, but he did not like her going up there alone.

"ROSETTE!" He screamed. The redheaded witch jumped at Chrono's reaction. She raised her hand but the devil ran out of reach. He grabbed the redwood railing and jogged up the stairs. Dropping the crucifies wile at it. "Rosette! We shouldn't split up!" He called out, his voice was laced with concern for the golden lulu so far out of sight.

"Shut up! Your such an idiot!" The girl bellowed back. The dust on the banister were blown off by the sheer volume. "Just go with Satella! After all, you two mack such a grate team!"

The overly young looking man stopped dead in his tracks after she yelled at him. Carmine pools blinked up at the floor above. His eyebrows still knitted upwards, and his red depths shone with even deeper concern. "Your being the idiot Rosette! Now get back down here!"

"Your not my father!" She spat back, still going further into the darkness. "Even I know what would happen if this place gets destroyed!"

The two below her looked at each other. The German flicked her long hair back, and pulled her shoulders back. Knowing fully well that the small boy on the stairs can see right down her top. "Rosette, your being such a stupid child. Can't you see that Chrono is worried about you?"

"Shut it you dumb Dora! Of corse I can't see him!" The golden blond yelled back. "What I wanted to say is... if the manner is destroyed wile the demons are still in here. They'll go loose! And were do you think they'll got to next! Hmm?" The two blinked at each other. Chrono turned towards the second floor, still red in the face after seeing down Satella's dress and getting a peek at her lacy white bra. The blond exorcist continued. "They'll go the town! You morons! Even if Sister Kate wont punish me of destroying the manor, she'll kill me for the body count!"

Then it was silent. Worry still played on the demon's face. Satella was just shell shocked. "Unbelievable." The witch whispered. The demon fixed her gaze on Satella's face, confused but still worried for Rosette. "She thought ahead of us.."

"I'm gong to go get her. Why don't you start by yourself? You can put up a barer can't you?" Chrono said turning his gaze up again. Before the woman said anything the demon ran up the stairs calling out, "Thax Satella! We'll be down as soon as possible!"

The German sighed and shook her head. And brought out her gem. "_LADEN! FRUHTBARES–WAAGE!" _She yelled. The Abundant October appeared and placed a barer around the first floor. She was immediately surrounded by all the lower class demons on the first floor. Just one word could described them... ugly. Not just ugly, nauseating ugly that you wont to vomit. The rich bounty hunter made an nauseated face. "Why do I get stuck with all the dirty work?" She whined. "Laden! Erscheinen! Ritter Juwell!" The Mutig–Ster appeared behind her sword at the ready. "Eröschen!"

**WITH ROSETTE**:

She was fuming. _I can't believe Chrono! Choosing Satella over me!_ The girl gasped. She couldn't believe that she just thought that about her little demon friend. "He's just my friend. He's just my friend. He's just my friend. Dammit. We are not attracted to each other in anyway possible." She ranted to herself. Quickening her pace and ran right smack into the wall.

"Watch were your going you stupid piece of–! Oh wait you're a wall aren't you?" She opened her eyes and saw that the wall was barely visible. The exorcist couldn't see two feet in front of her. Rosette jumped back, fear suddenly consuming her.

_Crap! _She hugged the wall not wanting to lose her way. She started to head back when... "Wait! Which way is back?"

"Rosette just get back here!" The demons voice called to her. It was faint but she could still hear it. "You may have a gun but it's useless with out any bullets."

_Double crap! I forgot to load the gun! _Lost and afraid the bond did the only thing she could. "I would if I could Chrono!"

"What! What do you mean Rosette!"

"I can't see pass my nose!" She wailed. "Chrono help me!" Man did she ever hated to show her weak girly side. _And knowing Chrono he'll black mail me later too..._

"It's all right Rosette! Just keep talking and I'll find you!"

"Alright. But you better bring me a flash light!"

"Don't worry! I got a spare!" Is voice got louder with every word spoke.

"Is it just me! Or are we getting closer!" She asked hopefully.

"I think so! I do have good hearing after all!"

Something tickled her shoulder and upper arm. She made a loud squeak and jumped away. Staring wide eyed at her arm wondering what _that_ was.

"ROSETTE! WHAT IS IT!" Chrono bellowed.

"I think it might have bin some dust that fell on me is all!" _At least I hope it was just that..._

"Ho..." She heard her demon took a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that Rosette..."

"I'm fine! It just startled me is all!" She took some steps towards where she hope Chrono was. A large black blur swept pass her and landed on the floor. It squirted some kind of liquid on to her. She let out a blood curling scream. Being trapped in the dark and to have some mysterious thing thorn across you would make you scream too. "What is it!"

"Rosette! What is it? Just stay right there! Don't move! I'll find you!" The demon's voice echoed through the halls.

"What was that? What did it splatter on me?" Rosette whispered under her breath. She was scared out of her wits. It wasn't so much the fear of being in the dark alone, it was not knowing what right in front of her that scares her.

"That's a dead man my pet..."

"What! That's thing was a corpse!" She yelped. She quickly stepped back form the body.

Warm arms wrapped around her slender shoulders. A firm warm body pressed against her's. Long soft hair tickled her cheek. "Their nothing to worry about my pet. A dead man can't hurt you..." A voice cooed into her ear.

"Chrono..." she breathed. The girl relaxed in his embrace. The strong arms hugged her tighter. Her eyes widen. _Wait! Chrono's not this tall. Not in his sealed form anyways! _She turned her head and saw and man...

He looked a bit like a devil with his pointy ears and cerise eyes. His skin was blue. A blue color like when someone held their breath for to long, just before they pass out. His long hair was snow white, and it draped over them like a cloak that reached her ankles. His ear were the same length of Chrono's when he is in his true form, but they weren't fluffy like his. A snake-like thing coiled around her waist. She jumped and saw it was his tail. It wasn't like lone link of vertebrae, like her purple haired partner's. It reminded her of a snake's or an eel's tail.

"It bin so long that I hade a pet..." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "And one so lovely too. I'm one lucky man to have a pet like you."

"Hey!" She squirmed out of his arms and jumped back with his tail still around her. "I'm noone's pet! Chrono! Get over–eh!"

The intruder hade her pinned against the wall. He held her hands above her head by her wrists. "Now where do you think your going my sweet little pet?" He said with a smug grin spreading across his face. She felt his tail loosen it's hold on her and slid down her thigh. She jump when the tip on his tail rubbed against a little to close to her bloomers.

"Uh? Wha–!" She squirmed uncomfortable. Rosette pressed herself closer to the wall, wishing that she can pass through. With his free hand the blue man ripped off the front flap of her militia skirt. With little care he grabbed the hem of her bloomers. "No..." She whispered. _This isn't happening! This is not happening!_

"Yes... it is my golden kitten." He growled. With a quick flick of the wrist he non to gently tore off her undergarment. Long nails graced over her pale skin, and descended down her belly. A thumb pressed against her core.

"No.. Please... don't... please stop..." Rosette half begged/half whispered. His tail crawled further up her thigh. The young girl trembled in fear as tears welled up in the sapphire eyes. "Stop..."

"Your lips say 'no, no'. But these lips say 'yes, yes'." The blue one said in a calm tone. He moved his hand down and a pair of fingers pushed into her opening. Her eyes shot wide and a silent scream tore form her throat. "Just a little stroking and you already for penetration. My little kitty cat is to good to me." He moved his finger inside her, tickling her walls.

She kicked the floor and jammed her eyes shut and the tears began to fall. The unwanted pure electricity that shot through her entire body made her toes tingle. The coiling heat raised up in her stomach. Her fear flared up inside her, wishing that she listened to Chrono and went back when she could. Her eyes shot open when she felt his fingers slid out and something bigger was replaced it. The golden blond look down and didn't know to be relived or more scared.

The warm smooth tip of the tail gently moistened itself with her love juices. Then quicker than the eye could see it thrust inside her. It stretched her to her limits. It wormed and wiggled it's way deeper inside her. Rosette kicked and squirmed in his grasp unable to get free.

Her throat soon found it's voice in her des-stress. "**STOP IT! CHR–!**"

He forced her to look up at him with his wet hand. The man lean forward his breath fanning her face.His lip brushing against her own as he spoke, "No." and sealed his mouth on her's. His tongue soon came into play.

Only one thought on her mind. She kept on screaming it over and over again. _Chrono! Please stop him! **Chrooooonoooooooo! **_Bagging for her demon to save her.

FIN

_Final Thoughts:_

_1: ... I HAVE A SICK TWISTED MIND! If you don't like this story you can just not read the next chappie. That's right I'm writing more! And believe me... Rosette isn't the only one how gets raped... Okay I think I'll go back and finish chapter 4 for 'Land of the Sun_' _before I writ up the next chapter for this._

2: _Okay I know this is pathetic and all... but I need a name for this guy. You know the blue one? The blue guy with the purple-red eyes? What do you mean! Cerise is a purple-red color! You guys need to get a thesaurus. See? Like just I did. Alt+F1 thesaurus! Easy as cake! (Reader: don't you mean 'easy as pie' MisoGirl?) I don't like pie..._

_**PREVIEW!**_

Trapped within the manor with perverted fiends lusting after poor Rosette. And Chrono is have no picnic either! Trying to protect her from lustful horny hands and keeping his own temptation under lock and key. How will the dynamic duo survive this one?

Shader: You're a pervert! You're a pervert! You're a pervert!

**Aion: Come to think of it... Rosette dose have a sexy body... yummy...**

_MisoGirl: (stairs at Aion) ... Where's my cat!_

S: That's all you have to say?

_MG: I saw him with you today in the bedroom! And... he was snuggling your chin..._

**A: I don't have your cat! (Smokey pocks his head out of Aion's coat) GHA!**

_MG: Give me back my cat!_

**A: No! He licks me! (runs away with Smokey)**

_MG: NOOOO! Smokey! Don't join the evil side... any more than you have already! They have terrible kitty treats!_

**A: What dose treats have to do with this!** **(Smokey jumps out of Aion's arms and runs downstairs) HEY! Get back here!**

S: Ummm... please read and review. If you have any ideas of how to name the blue guy please don't be shy! If you don't... well get to use to calling him 'the blue guy'... (Ears folds down)


	2. Problems

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_..._as usual_.

_Author's Note: Here's chapter two for all the horny lonely grade students with out girlfriends! That was mean of me... But anyhoo... on with the fan service!_

_P.S.: Why only one of you guys gave me a name? On that note! A big thank you to the one and only Sister Rosette for the name suggestions! But the rest of you probably didn't read it or just thought "Can't come up with a name! That's just lame..." Like I mentioned in the first chappie... 'I got from a dream I had' and in that dream he didn't have one... I guess I could go on writing him without a name but it just begged me too much..._

_MisoGirl: Another day another lemon..._

Chrono: You make me sick!

**Rosette: What's wrong with you! Having some weird blue guy molesting me!**

_MG: Don't blame me! Blame my god damn dreams!_

C: I like your other story better!

_MG: Really? But you guys ran away from me in that one... _

**R: Well at least I didn't get molested in that one!**

C: Yes you did... you were raped when you were twelve... at least it wasn't on screen unlike this one...(fixes an evil glare on MisoGirl)

_MG: Once again... blame my dreams_... _at least I wont write in Hitler's three some with you two._

C: ...

**R: ...**

_MG: There aren't you happy now?_

C: ... Don't you dream about me any more...

**R: (brakes out the guns) I'll kill you...**

_MG: (runs in fear) GHAAAAAAAAA!_

C: Rosette! Use the rifle!

VOCABULARY LESSON!

Okay... vocabulary here so I'll put up some words here that many people aren't familiar with.

LULU: a very attractive or seductive looking woman.

AREOLA: noun (pl. areole) Anatomy a small circular area, in particular the pigmented skin surrounding a nipple.

CLAPPER: noun: the fleshy muscular organ in the mouth, used for tasting, licking, swallowing, and (in humans) articulating speech... in other words another name for the tongue.

PHALLUS: noun: the male organ of copulation and urination... in other words another name for penis.

ZAFTIG: adjective: plump and rounded.

**Locked Within**

**Chapter Two:**

**Problems**

"**STOP IT! CHR–!**"

After he heard her scream, the small devil broke out into a run. He sped down the hallways getting darker the further he went into the building, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The demon's little ears perked up trying to her voice.

Nothing...

He heard nothing!

Not a peep. Not a squeak. Not even a yap!

Nostrils flared open. Her scent, it was getting stronger.

Chrono pivoted around a corner; he just barely missed hitting it. _She's scared! Frantic! _The boy accelerated down the hall. His muscles burned, begged of him to stop. His lungs screamed for him to slow his pace. But his heart...his heart was telling him that he wasn't moving fast enough, to run faster than he could fly. Rosette needed him. NOW!

_Tingling_

"Wha-?"

He stopped in his tracks, only now seeing the flashing lights. He rubbed his shoulders, feeling the torn off straps. His pack fell off his when he dashed off. The small devil lad stood there with no light and no weapons.

A shiver shot up his spine.

He gripped himself tighter. The confused demon never felt like this before. Never felt his skin tingle, or his spin shiver. The coiling heat grew in his stomach.

_What's going on? What's happening_ _to me!_

He shook his head clear, his braid flapping from side to side. He can deal with this later! Rosette needed him! That thought alone forced him forward. He began to move, he began in a trot that soon became a gallop. It didn't take long for him to be at his full speed; ignoring all the tingling and shivering sensations that ran through out his tiny body.

He has to get to her.

He _has _to get to _her._

Chrono has to get to Rosette before she...she's...

_She's what!_

He slammed his head against the wall. He sunk to his knees. Something was wrong! Very wrong!

He has to save Rosette! She was scared out of her wits! That was clear. The scent told him that much...but something within the scent made his body feel this way...but what!

"Stop it!" He told himself. "Stop all of this...Rosette needs me...she needs me..." He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back a bit. Breathing through his mouth seemed to help. The odd felling was still there, but at least it wasn't growing rapidly any more. 'Calm down Chrono... calm down...'

A soft blow tickled his ear. Tinny teeth gently nibbled the tip of the ear. Soon warm lips kissed there and a wet clapper smoothed over his lobe. Hot saliva covered his ear. The compassionate mouth wrapped itself around his ear and softly suckled on it.

With a deep approving growl the demon leaned back into the soft feminine body. He trembled when the slim hand felt his chest and neck. Nails slowly unbuttoned his coat and shirt. Palms rubbed his bare skin. Soft lips left a trail of kisses from his ear to his cheek, and down his neck.

His heart pounded furiously in his rib cage.

A hand glided down his torso. While the second pressed on his collar bone, pushing him back and closer the female behind him. Fingers lightly danced on his abdomen.

His heart once again thundered and screamed within his chest.

Digits ran down and under his pants hem. They lightly feathered over his shaft, nails teasingly stroked his tip. A warm palm gently grabbed it, and began to massage the phallus.

Then his heart leapted into his throat and screeched who he should be with. That somehow shook his voice box awake.

"Rrrroooosssseeeetttteeee..." The lilac haired demon moaned through his numbed lips.

Inflamed pools snapped open. The golden haired lulu was still further down the hall. _But who is this?_ He shook out of the arm's embrace, scooting away on his butt. He stared horrified at his hardened member, making a miniature tent out of his shorts. "Ah!"

Soft giggles made him look up at his attacker. It was a woman with anomaly large breasts. Her skin was white as the snow...literary! Hair was the color of faded old jeans that hung down to her shoulders. Purple-red eyes watched him with great amusement.

The snow colored woman wore a near transparent red nurse dress and cap that left little to the imagination. Under it she wore a grader-belt and stockings colored bright red. Her chest was absent of any kind of bra.

She continued to chuckle at him. Her bleach white lips curved up into a smirk. "Oh me, oh my. Why's my cute little pet all jumpy for?" She cooed at him.

Chrono scooted further away. He knew this aura...it was the one he was talking to Satella about down stairs. "Who and what are you!" He demanded.

The molesting wench stuck out her tongue.

_God even her tongue is white! _Chrono yelled out in his head.

"Your owner...my sweet pet."

"I don't belong to you, you dirty old whore!" He spat back.

"Then do you belong to little _Rosette_?" She mocked.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest. He was getting pissed. "What am I sitting around talking to the likes of you for?" The devil hissed.

"Fine then...go." She motioned for him to leave. "Maybe my dear brother, Bikou, will let me play with his pet..." The woman pouted. "I wanted to play with her too but he just soo greedy."

That was all he needed to hear. The demon took off like a rocket where he was previously headed. If she was doing **that **to him then the brother would..._Please don't let it be too late!_

There she was in the middle of the hall. Rosette was on her knees, her militia dress was torn. Behind her was could only be Bikou. He was gripping her hands close to her chest; he had her legs forced apart for his free hand to play with her opening. A midnight blue tail was shoved down her throat. Her precious pink lips were already swollen. Ocean depths were jammed tightly shut, as rivers of salty tears fell down her cheeks.

"Anal is a great way to break the ice..." The vile monster whisper in her ear. "Your cute little ass fells so good I can do this all day my pet."

Her gorgeous eyes cracked open, they were blurry but the feeling of fear and pain could be clearly seen in their depths.

It was too much for little Chrono to bear.

He lost it; the pocket watch began to crackle.

His eye fell upon the seal around his pet's swan like neck. Shifting his gaze up he saw the demon that was causing it. Bluing lips curved up into a smile. _Temper, temper_ _young one..._

The grip on gloved wrists was loosened; with a quick tug they were free. She pulled the tail out from her throat. The young girl tried to run, but her attacker's grip held strong.

"IT HURTS!" The nun cried out like a child. Her whole body felt like it was in a blender. _(Arthur's Question: Did we have blenders back then?) _It felt like her limbs were being pulled apart. Her arms trembled with an unknown and unwanted feeling.

Sapphire pools focused, and what they saw raised her hopes.

His eyes glowed red. Miasma swirled around him, outlining his frame. His scarlet coat whipped around in the ragging wind.

Chrono.

"CHRONOOOO! HELP!" She called out to him.

_Snap!_

The seal broke.

He wasted no time. He **will **kill that bastard! Make him pay for even breathing on Rosette. _His_ Rosette!

The enraged demon lunged at him. Claws sharpened to a point of deadly razors, and lengthened to the size to mach his fingers. The violet locked demon will enjoy tearing the beast apart limb by limb.

When his talons should meet flesh, they met vapor. The stomach turning rapist faded like the mist. Then he vanished as if he were never there. The smug smile upon his face still mocked the demon.

"Don't think you've gotten away with this!" Chrono roared. In his full form he could find the dick wad easily. The demon opened his wings intending to fly off in search of the rapist. But he had never gotten a chance to.

Something grabbed hold of him around his waist. '_Who would dare...?' _he looked down. The demon did an emotional 180. The frantic Rosette was clinging to his hips and borrowing her face into his abdomen. His tense body relaxed and his wing folded down. Pushing her slightly away so he could kneel down, he stared into her red and abused face. Her beautiful blue eyes were swollen and red as tears continued to fall out of her eyes. Slender shoulders shook with suppressed emotions. He looked her over, checking if he had hurt her in any other way. The only thing he bothered to cut up was the bottom of her dress. But in the end it didn't matter...he harmed her in a way far greater than any 'cut'.

"Chrono..." Her weak and shaken voice caused him to look up. "It was hurting soo much...but I couldn't...he wouldn't...I didn't..." She choked out. Her words were being locked inside her throat. The nun was choking on her own bundled up sentences.

"Shhh..." He hushed her with his thumb. With his claws muted, he wiped her scarlet cheeks. "It's all right. He's gone now..." He spoke in a soothing tone.

Her tears came faster down her cheeks. Wailing at the top of her lungs the young lulu threw her arms around his neck. "OH GOD CHRONO!" The demon male quickly returned the embrace, holding her close in his arms, and squeezing her against his chest. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts soo much Chrono!"

"I'm here. I'm here." He cooed sweetly into her ear. "You're safe. You're safe." The man began to rock her from side to side. "You're safe. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here."

_CLICK!_

The pocket watch closed. He was in his child form...but he never let go.

"He won't touch you. I won't let him. I'll protect you. Always..." He gently gripped her neck. She jumped at the feel of his warm soft zaftig hand. Rosette turned to him and froze.

Ocean depths pools blinked in astonishment. Her swollen pink lips were pressed against his. He pulled back just a slightest bit, and placed his warm cheek next to hers, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

"I'll always be here..." The demon child said patting her silky hair.

"I know..."

FIN

_Final Thought_: _Okay that's the end of chapter two!_ _This is edited by... who's its face... (reads reviews) Thatz of the Dragon knights... Hey! There's two dragon people here! Ya! I have no idea why am I excited about..._ _Anyways! I'm in trouble again..._ _I have no idea what to name the girl here... you know the white one... The one that was molesting Chrono... when he was in a trance... of some short... or something... Anyway you people don't want to listen to me rant she here are the names! That's right! I went looking for names... _

1: Elvira– Spanish, means truth, whit or beautiful.

2: Fiona– Celtic, means white or comely.

3: Izusa– Native Amarican, means white stone.

4: Una– Celtic, means white wave.

5: Zuri– French, means white and lovely.

_**PREVIEW!**_

The Order got the news of this new 'demon' and ordered Rosette and Chrono back. But unknown spell stops Rosette from leaving the manor's gowns! If that wasn't bad enough, an unexpected change came over the poor nun1 that put her into a desperate need for new clothes!

_MG: Oh my what can it be I wonder._

**R: What do you mean by desperate need for new clothes?**

C: Ya...

_MG: I promises my viewers... er.. Reader out there Chrono will get a nose bleed!_

C: From what?

_MG: You have the read the next chappie to find that out!_

**R: What the hell!**

C: Tell me now BITCH!

_MG: HEHE... R 'n' R on your way out!_


	3. Development

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water... not a dog house!_ _In other words, I don't own CC... weeping, weeping..._

_Author's Note: There's going to be major time laps here so I'll try to mack it clear as possible._ _I did so much research of the most popular fan service outfits_ _they are. Also I did some bra sizes research here too... don't ask me how, I just did... I think I'm gona get Thatz of the Dragon knights to edit again... mostly because my grammar check tacks way to long._ _If you couldn't tell from before_ _I write how people talk. Grate for the dialog and internal thoughts but the rest... well she already knows... Don't ya! (Talking to Thatz of the Dragon knights here if you hadn't figure it out yet) at least I think you're a girl.. I mean the word 'fandgirl' is in your e-mail address_.

_MisoGirl: Another chapter! YA!_

Remington: Hey I've never bin in one of these things before... I mean with you.

**Elder: Me too! In another one I was locked in a closet.**

_MG: I have a closet?_

R: Yes you do. It's right over there. (points at the closet)

**E: Then again I was in there with Rosette...**

R: (reads ahead)

_MG: What are you doing?_

R: (angry mark pops up on his head) That's all I do in this chapter? Stand in the corner and read a news paper!

**E: At least you get to appear**. **I have no screen time...**

_MG: Well I'm planing for you to show up in the last chapter... sorry._

**E: It better be good...**

_MG: Trust me... It will... wink, wink_, _nudged, nudged..._

R: Why do you say it?

Lesson time for all the good little girls and boys!

**BREASTS AND BRAS:**

There are two parts to a bra's size: the chest size (also called the band size) and the cup size. The chest/band size is represented by a number (32, 34, 36, etc.) and is the part of the bra that runs across a girl's chest and around her back. The cups are the parts of the bra that hold the breasts and come in letter sizes (AA, A, B, C, etc.).

Bras come in many sizes, which are different combinations of the chest sizes and cup sizes - 32AA, for instance. It's important to get both the chest and cup sizes right to ensure a proper fit. Some bra manufacturers are now starting to offer cup options in half sizes in addition to regular cups to help girls get a better fit.

**A SIMPLE GUIDE:**

AA-A-B-BB-C-D-DD-DDD&F-G-H-I

_MG: I was worried I got it wrong in the 1st chapter..._

**Gems and Birth Stones:**

JANUARY: garnet and rose quartz

FEBRUARY: amethyst and onyx

MARCH: aquamarine and bloodstone

APRIL: diamond and crystal rock or quartz

MAY: emerald and chrysoprase

JUNE: alexandrite and moonstone

JULY: ruby and carnelion

AUGUST: peridot and sardonyx

SEPTEMBER: sapphire and lapis

OCTOBER: opal and tourmaline

NOVEMBER: topaz and citrine

DECEMBER: tanzanite, zircon, and turquoise

**Locked Within**

**Chapter Three**:

**Development**

Ewan quietly stood in the corner flipping through the pages of the Daily Profit. Barely reading the adds and sales plastered all over the pages. Light sky blue pools peered over the top edge. The blond priest studied the tall and quite worried frame before him. She flicked her long scarlet hair over the shoulders, as the butler stood calmly by the door holding her coat.

Sister Kate leaned back into her chair, rubbing her temples. "Tell me where Sister Rosette is..." The head nun ask in a dry tone. She was not pleased with the witch in her office. Not that she hated her or anything like that, but it's unthinkable to have a witch to just waltz in the head office of an Catholic organization.

"At the manor." The gem witch replied.

The nun raised an fine eyebrow. "And Chrono?"

"With her." The redhead answered.

Silence fell on them like a ton of bricks. Non of them spoke. Sister Kate was listing up reasons why Rosette and her demon would stay behind. Satella not having the heart the tell the motherly figure what happened. The only thing heard was the rustling of the paper as Remington turned the pages quite feverishly.

"Why?" The sister broke the silence. It was just a three letter word, but it was like three jalopies crashing at once in the middle of the sidewalk.

Satella shifted in her spot in front of the desk. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well... brace yourselves, for what I'm about to tell you just might shorten your lives...

**At the Manor: **_(AN: this is a time laps if ya need ta know...)_

Running up the aged stairs, the very annoyed summoner grumbled and cursed under her breath. Rushing on her white high-hells she'll make the dame blond, small chested sister pay! _What's taking them so long!_ When she was fed up from waiting so long, she summoned her Klares–wasser to kill all the living vomit monsters.

Storming along the hallway she hade to bash a fue low level parasites out of her way. Seeing a familiar pack ahead of her she pick up her pace. Her scarlet hair trailing behind her. Stopping and slumped her head down when she saw the straps were snapped off. "Dammit where are those two?" Raising her head she saw a light of a flashlight.

The German walked over to the light and picked it up off the floor. Their was no singe of a fight or a struggle of any kind... this was nerve raking. Chrono wasn't the typ to give up without a fight. _Maybe this is what happen to the men that came before us..._ She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

"Think Satella. Think." She told herself. "Now why would Chrono just ditch all of the weapons?" She scratched the back of her head and taped her finger on her knee. The girl started to bat her head to get any ideas into it. Teeth grinded against each other. Her form started to shake with the building up rag within her.

"Dam you Rosette! If you never ran off in the first place that wouldn't have happen!" Then the witch mentally slapped herself. _Of corse! _Remembering the little demon's loyalty towards the vicious nun. She must have bin in trouble and he took of to save her.

Looking back at the pack she let out a deep sigh. "That idiot."

Standing up she saw a second flashlight. Looking at the positions of the two objects... turning her gaze down the hall. "He must have gone this way..."

_Ack! I'm talking to myself! _Griping the flashlight tighter she sped her way down the hall. Coming closer to a pair of turns ahead, she stopped. Looking both ways she wished their was a trail of bread crumbs for her to fallow. Sighing deeply she fished out a coin.

"Okay tails right, heads left." She told herself. flipping it in the air she let it drop to the floor. Shining the flashlight onto it...it said 'HEADS'. "Left it is then..." She scooped up the silver dollar, she turned to her left.

**WHITE!**

_What the?_ Satella turned around. There was a flash of white to her right. Raising the light up she saw nothing... but there was something there. She looked down at the coin in her palm. Quickly she stuffed is in her breast pocket. "Stupid coin..." She muttered under her breath, then took off to her right.

Satella practicality killed over exhausted. She bin running forever turning around random corners and not really thinking of which way to turn. _Why did I run... _She wondered. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her chocolate pools. Seeing something ahead of her that was still hidden in the darkness. Taking a fue cautious steeps forwards.

The light soon showed it was a man. Worried for the poor man she sped up, then seeing he wasn't breathing. Inspecting the body she noticed her was cover in sweat and an odd paste. His expression was rather pained and oddly pleased.

The scent of salt and hazel-nut filled her nostrils. Studding him further, there was some sort of poll on his leg. She turned the flashlight on it and immediately turned away.

_Well... that explains the paste..._

Rather embarrassed that she saw a dead man's _thing_, she almost got up to go back... until she saw a discarded slice of fabric. Satella picked it up in her bare hand. It was cheep wool and was died navy-blue just like the militia uniforms.

"It can't be..." she breathed out. Scanning the floor for any prof it wasn't her's, and not someone else's torn clothes. Her heart sunk down into the pits of her stomach...

Imitation cotton bloomers torn up lay just a fue inches away.

"Rosette?" She called out weakly. Her throat was dry, and it felt like she just swallowed a sand box. She swallowed some spit and cleared her throat of any mucus.

"Rosette!" She called out again, this time her voice was clearer. She waited for a response. It looked like she wasn't going to get non...

"Satella?"

It wasn't the nun...

"Chrono!" The jewel witch responded. She quickly got up on her feet and ran to the source of the sound.

Light shone upon the little devil's face and golden hair. The red clad boy small arms were tightly wrapped around the girl's torso. He was sitting down with one knee raised. She was sitting on the lowered knee with his raised one pressing on her back. His violet braid draped over her shoulder. The younger lulu was in a hunched over position, her head tucked under the boy's chin. It was like as if she was being swallowed whole by his body, and didn't care...

The young nun cringed and pulled the little devil closer as a new round of tears began to fall. The small lad immediately tighten his hold on her. Moving one hand up, and began to pet her head. The boy pressed his cheek to her forehead and started to coo sweet words.

"It's all right Rosette. Your safe. I won't let him hurt you." He spoke under his breath, and every now and then he kissed her temple. "Satella's here. It's jake. It's just Satella."

The girl buried her face further into his chest. "Chrono... I–I wont to... to g–g–go... h–home... now... please?..."

He pulled her closer, kissing her closed eyelids. "Yes. We'll go back to the Odder. You won't have to come back here ever again..." The demon said wile he was rocking the heterocercal girl back and forth.

"Chrono?" The German asked slowly. He turned his eyes to her, showing without words he was listening. The jewel witch stood dumb struck at the uncustom and slightly creepy embrace. Swallowing hard she now sees that the lower half of the nun was bare. "How... what... why...?" The woman stuttered.

He growled and tighten his embrace on her. He pulled her to his chest, as fat crocodile tears ran down her soft pink cheeks. Rosette continued her begging and pleading to go home.

"That low life, bottom feeder, blue skinned jerk, Bikou! That has no right to breath the same air as her! Raped **my** Rosette!"

"_**WHAT!"**_

Satella nearly exploded out of her skin. The pair of voices continued to echoed through out the room, across the courtyard, pass the gates, shook the fields across America, and some people in Canada hear heard a soft whisper. The old man by the door was quite pleased that his hearing was going, or else it could of bin much worst.

The young jewel witch looked between the nun half out of her chair, and to her minister with a torn papers in each hands. The redhead considered running away for a moment, but didn't. The way the blond minister eyes were staring at her with wide eyed shook and mixed concern.

Satella cleared her throat and repeated what Rosette said to her. "It's jake. It's not as bad as it sounds." She took a deep breath and filled her lung, not believing she was going to comfort them with this ludicrous logic. "Her virginity may have bin tainted but not stolen. Her attacker only went through the back..." She cleared her throat again in embarrassment. Cracking open one eye she peeked out at two very confused faces. Sighing deeply to explained what she meant, wishing that they'll stop staring at her like a pair of starving kittens. "He only forced anal sex on her. Not vaginal..."

Thunder shook beside her until... "**THAT NOT ANY BETTER!**" The priest bellowed.

"That's what I said!" She said with her hands raised defectively.

"**WHO WOULD TELL YOU THAT!**"

"Rosette said it! Please settle down, your too close!" The young woman pleaded.

"Minister Remington! Stop scaring our guest!" The head nun ordered. The adust hair abbess was now standing with her hand on the back of her chair. Sitting back down into the leather chair, she took in a deep breath. "Now Mis. Harveneit. What happen to the three of you next?" Kate asked in a voice laced with concern.

Satella cleared her throat, and scooting away form Ewan. Tacking a fue short breaths the young German continued the tale. "Yes. After I learned that Rosette was attacked in such a manner, I insisted that I drive them back here." She explained. "After a short exchanged of words, the three of us got out of the hallway maze. I walked ahead with the flashlight, Chrono carrying Rosette behind me."

"I thought you said Rosette wasn't injured... physically." The Abbess reposed.

"Yes. She wasn't harmed in anyway to stop her from walking. That was Chrono's idea." Satella informed. "In-fact Rosette was complaining that he was treating like an 'little baby'. I hade the same opinion, but he just wouldn't let go."

Catching the reverend's up-teethed expression out of her eye. Satella quickly answered his unsaid question. "Don't worry. Chrono wrapped her low portion with his coat. So he wasn't staring at anything 'incrimateing'."

"Well that's good." The abbess sighed. "Please go on..."

"Of corse..." Satella said wile brushing some scarlet strands out of her chocolate eyes. "Well getting to the point that you two are most interested in...

After sitting Rosette in the back seat, Chrono settle himself next to her. The elder woman got into the driver's seat. The jalopy came to life and started off down the road. The devil grabbed her hand out of an newly required reflex.

Rosette sat in the back just blankly staring out at nothing. Her free hand balled up into a fist, her thighs began shaking. New tears threaten to fall, they swelled up in her already sore swollen red eyes. She tried to held them back. Tried to show the world that she was as strong as everyone said she was. If she held them long enough... if they didn't fall down her salt stained cheeks... maybe... Just maybe... they'll go away and she'll laugh and smile again.

But...

_It hurts..._

She wiggled uncomfortable. Her poor body was in turmoil. She still felt her flesh being violated. Still felt his tail squirming inside her vaginal walls. Cold fingers pricking at her chest greedily. Lip as jagged of rocks on the cliff crashing against on her soft tender ones. A slimy tong leaving sticky trails all over her exposed skin.

When he removed his tail from her, she truly was happy. The girl thought his attack was over and he'll just go away. Instead of following her internal-wishing, he throw her to the floor and shoved that infernal thing down her throat. Forced her legs to open and... and... His member tarring started to her anas apart.

"Rosette?" His voice, soft, sweet, concerned...

Turning her blurry vision to the sources...

Chrono...

Even with her vision is distorted and burred, his form came through clearly. His violet hair sparkling like tinny crystals. His deep chroma depths shining like polished diamonds. The sun shining through the windows made his tanned skin gleam bronze in it's light. He was a demon, yes... that part was true... but... he was so unlike a devil.

More tears cascade down her cheeks. She shouldn't be looking at him like that! Ever since that oaf touched her... _Who would want to be with me now?... _she just so tainted now... before she was easy on the eyes... good enough fore Elder to look up her skirt... Now even he wouldn't say... because she's... she's...

"I'm ugly..." She whispered as she hid her face in her hands.

"**NO!" **Duo voices echoed in the car. The driving redhead had her grip on the well so tight that her knuckles were white. The devil wrapped the violated lulu slim hands into both of his. Satella quickly returned her gaze to the unstable road ahead. Chrono kept his eyes locked on twin glistening sapphires that continued to leek out waterfalls of tears.

Tacking in a deep breath, the scarlet haired German brock the silence. "I have no idea what you gon through... but your are certainly not ugly." She said in a soothing tone. "I'll get the bastard for you and you can even have the final blow..."

"**_I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" _**The younger woman wailed.

"Of corse not." Chrono's velvety voice smoothed over the atmosphere inside the jalopy. "We'll go back to the Magdalen Oder. You can have your favorite dinner, and nice big glass of the sweetest milk. When Elder get perverted... you can kill him with your spoon."

"I don't wanna see Elder..." Rosette whispered in a husky voice.

"All right. You won't see Elder at all..." The devil cooed.

Satella just smiled warmly at his way of comforting her. The poor thing just bin(what she thought)violently raped. She hade no say in what happened to her, and now Chrono is letting her make all the decisions. _He must have dealt with something similar to this before..._ the German witch thought.

Her chocolate pools peered back at the young sister. Her clothes were torn and shifted about in 'places'. "Nipkin..." Satella sighed. "Lets get you a lovely new dress to ware."

"Can I keep it?" It was barely above a whisper, but the unlike Rosette childish voice blew into the redhead's ear.

"Of corse..." She answered.

"I have to get out of this." Rosette said looking down to her lap. "It probably wont look good once it's on me. But anything is better than this."

"Rosette!" Chrono said sharply. "Don't ever say that again." He growled, and bared his teeth a bit. Obviously pissed that his girl would say something like that about herself.

"But it's true!"

"No it's NOT!"

"Don't lie to me! I'm uglier than a pile of steaming–!"

Satella just about hade it with the nun-girl's antics. She was good and ready to slap her right up side her head. But when the blond just stopped in mid sentence, and no more of the devil's angered voice complaining... the scarlet haired witch looked back.

As they say 'curiosity killed the cat'!

The jalopy nearly swerved off road and rammed into a (rather dead looking) tree. The German diver turn her attention back onto the road. Blinking fiercely, the woman tried to erase what she just witness from her mind.

In the back seat the young nun couldn't believe that the small demon was in a full body embrace with her. Not only that but he was kissing her again! One of his legs was looped around her's. The devil's left arm strongly gripped her waist, and his right encircled itself around her shoulders. His soft tanned lips sweetly pressing themselves to hers. Her eyelids became heavy when the sound of his pleasured moan escaped their sealed lips.

Her eyes cracked open from their almost closed state. She shouldn't enjoy this... doing this with _him_. Someone who was so much like a big brother, and even a father to her.

He moved his knee, making hers move with it. His vermilion coat slid a bit, making her thigh peek out more. He changed his position so the his inside-thigh was rubbing against hers. A low rumbling purr emerged from his chest, completely enjoying the fell of her skin through his clothes.

She hade to stop this!

Try to get him to snap back to the fatherly figure she lost so long ago. Twisting and pulling away, she attempted to brake the contact. That only resulted in him gripping her tighter. His left hand fond it's way to her shoulder blades, and his right entwined itself in her hair. Gently holding her head still wile his tongue came into play. Creamy tasting saliva filled her mouth. Her limbs shook, unable to fight him off anymore. He muffled her gasp when he grinded his knee against her moist opening. Gently he lay her down on the back seat, never braking the kiss. The coat fell to the floor and forgotten by the couple as they moved. A moan of displeasure escaped her swollen lip as he pulled back, his tongue slipping out last. The devil looked at her with glazed red eyes until he turned his attention to her neck. The nun gasped the demon's name and ached her back up, pressing her soft round breast against his chest. Pulling her own knee up to repeat the action he was giving her. The girl beneath him became aware of his condition. Growling he gingerly nipped her soft sweet white skin of the throat, demanding more.

Her face a bright scarlet, Satella could only guess what was going on back there. She took a quick glaze behind her... "What the hell do you too think your doing!" She screeched as her foot slammed down on the brake. Which caused the car the turn sharply, making the demon's head to crash against the door.

"Ow! What was that for!" The demon whined. Little wells of tears clung to his eyes.

"What do you think!" The witch yelled back.

Chrono raised an confused eyebrow. He remembered holding Rosette's hands trying to comfort her. Getting mad when she said she was ugly. He pulled her closer to stop her saying that... but after that it was a blank. _Wait... where's Rosette? And why do I fell like I'm wrapped up in something?..._

"Chrono..." A feminine voice whined. Slender legs wound themselves around his hips. "Kurono... please?"

He felt his face burn with a new shade of red as blood rushed to his head. _What the hell? Rosette! What game is she playing at! _He couldn't speak, he couldn't move! His questions echoed in his mind, still unable to speak them.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Warm fingers combed through his hair. She rested her head on his shoulders, her breath tickled his neck as she breathed through her mouth.

Somehow he regain use of his hands. The demon reach forwards and grab her hips to push her off him... but it back-fired. The fell of her satiny flesh under his palms nearly made him pass out. He would of too, if her pleas didn't keep him awake.

"Kurono please? Don't stop, pretty please?" The golden blond lulu begged. Silky soft kisses tailed up and down his neck. A coy little clapper dipped out and tasted his skin. The poor demon's mind was going white hot with pleasure. She pulled back and look into his eyes.

The devil was wishing he wasn't drooling... which he was.

With a soft coo the golden nun leaned forwards and continued her begging. "Please Kurono... I need you..." She whispered sweetly into his ear, letting her lip the brush the sensitive skin. Kissing his ear she whispered in a tone low enough so only he could hear. "I want it, Kurono..." Her soft hips grinded against his trapped member. Her satin like flesh, her sensual voice tickling his ear, her soft kisses on his throat... The fell of her moisten opening seeped through his clothing... that and add the fact that she 'needs' **and** 'wants'him.

He snapped.

She was ready. **_And_** she wanted him too.

"Oh! Gods, Rosette!" He whiled unable to control himself. He pulled her closer, and moved to remove his shorts. Resting his head in the crock of her neck. "Dear god Rosette, why–why are you so beautiful?" He moan in pleaser as her sent fill his nostrils. He growled possessively, and glared at his offensive shorts. _Dammit! The zipper stuck! _

He half played with the idea to tear them off...

She grinded against him harder. "Now... please? Now...?" The girl moaned in his ear.

That dose it. He's tarring them off.

Satella nearly screamed when she heard the ripping sound came from Chrono's pants. The witch quickly grabbed the two entwined 'lovers', and pried them apart. The young nun whimpered, and cried out to her demon lover. As for the devil, he growled and hissed out for his well earned mate.

_Who would dare..._ The demon thought viciously. He fixed his glowing red eyes upon the intruder. The intruder was a ruby red lulu. Not as beautiful as his soon to be mate, but not too bad to look at either. His demonic instincts burned to get rid of this offensive woman. To kill her and get to his mate before she changed her mind about him...

A yelp of pain escaped her throat when claws dug into her ankle. The young woman turned her gaze to the boy. Her heat skipped a beat from the loathing stare he gave her. "Chrono?" Satella whispered. The only response was him digging his claws deeper into her flesh. _What's gotten into him! _The German witch yelled in her head.

"Kurono..." The golden nun coaxed for his attention. "I want you to think only of me, Kurono..."

"ROSETTE!" the horny daemon bellowed. He forced Satella into the front of the car. Then he literary jumped Rosette. The demon grabbed her hip greedily, as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. The ready and willing woman beneath him reached up and gently pulled his head down to her chest. The violet haired devil growled with need and pleaser as he tore off the remainder of his chrome red shorts off his need. Now free of the infernal clothing, he press the tip of his phallus to her moist vagina. He savored the feeling of her love juices poring over his member.

"Kurono... please hurry. Please?" The aroused female begged. "I need you so bad. I want it so bad." She pleaded as her mouth nipped and liked his ear. The devil was comprehending whether to thrust into her pink flower, or to sink in slowly and savor the feeling of her walls...

_Wham!_

Something hit him on the head.

_Bam!_

"Ow!" Rosette squeaked.

_Bash!_

"Ah!" Chrono wrenched form the growing pain. Someone was beating on them. Rather hard. His mind began to clear as words started to filter through his ears.

"WILL!" Satella screamed at the top of her lungs, and hit Rosette again. She was hitting them with her high hell shoe. The young witch pulled it off her foot when Chrono ripped a hole in his shorts, big enough for his cock to pop out. "YOU!" She hit Chrono again. "TWO!" She whacked Rosette. "STOP!" She bashed Chrono. "ALL!" Rosette again. "READY?" Chrono again. "I!" Rosette. "AM!" Chrono. "RIGHT!" Rosette. "HERE!" Chrono. "YOU!" Rosette. "KNOW?" Chrono once more before she let her arm drop, exhausted. _(AN: If you couldn't tell... she was hitting them with each word she spoke.)_

"Satella, why are you beating on me for?" Rosette whined. She moved to give Satella a taste of her own medicine. Until she felt something rubbing against her down there... Turning her blue gaze to her front she saw Chrono was really close to her.

Really close in-between her legs.

In-between her leg with his dick poking out.

With his dick poking out and press to her vagina.

She blinked...

She flushed a bright red...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "GET OFF ME CHRONO!" The startled nun then promptly and painfully kicked the small blushing demon off of her.

Her face turn a darker red when she remember everything. The fact that she was bagging him to fuck her. She didn't care if Satella was there or not! She got scared and jealous that he was looking at the jewel witch and not her.

**_God!_**

She never hade those feelings before. To want someone to do all kinds of dirty things to your body... and enjoy it.

"Satella?"

The said woman jumped.

She was more or less happy to see her friends back to normal. There was an embarrassed blush dusted on her cheeks, after seeing Chrono's 'little devil'. His 'friend' was larger then one would guess from his child like appearance and size. She immediately turned to the girl that called out to her.

"Rosette..." She breathed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the blond girl throw her arms around her neck.

"What's wrong with me!" She wailed. Crying heterocyclicly into the German's shoulder. "Wh–why d–did... I wont h–him to-to... do _that_ to me?" She asked in-between hiccups.

Chocolate brown pools gazed sadly down at the golden head resting on her shoulders. Satella started to gently pat the girl's back, much like her sister did to herself. She quickly grabbed the coat and covered her rear, seeing that it was still quite bare. The jewel witch head buzzed with questions of what the hell could provoke her friend to do such a thing...

After having his senses knocked back into him, quite literary, he began to beat himself for having such dirty thoughts about his little contractor. When he sat up after Rosette kicked him, his eyes nearly bled out of their sockets. The sight might very well stay with him until he goes to his grave. Unwanted dirty thoughts reemerged in his head... _Her butt is cute... _He shook his head fiercely. Hating himself for even slightly agreeing with Bikou.

"That bastard. I'll kill him..." He hissed under his breath. Mentally adding, _and gouge out my eyes..._

"Chrono... that's wonderful and all but..." The scarlet haired lulu said not looking at him. "You would want put some shorts on or something... if you want to fight evil today..." She said, wile blushing deeper.

He cocked an eyebrow at her odd comment.

_Wait... cock..._

He looked down hoping he'll at least be limp... but no. There it was... hard, big, and pumped full of blood. He quickly throw his hand over himself on a silent yelp. Grumble and cursing under his breath how his body won't listen to him.

"Awww..." A soft disappointment moan echoed in the woods surrounding the manor.

_That voice... _Chrono's blood ran cold.

"Brother... couldn't you just make your spell a bit stronger? She fighting it off..." She continued to whine.

"Now, now my dear sister Izusa. How fun would that be taming her?" He purred.

A growl escaped Chrono's chest. He was about to curse that wad of spit at the bottom of a garbage bag, smelling of dry alcohol and rotting rat faeces. Before he even hade enough air in his throat to utter a word, Rosette was thrown on top of him. "Eh?" Was all he could muster.

"Keep an eye on Rosette!" Satella barked over her shoulder as she hoped out of the ford. He just nodded and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

The woman pulled out her chrysoprase, ready to summon her Brave May knight. "Show yourselves!" She ordered, already guessing that the male was the one that violated the young nun.

"My... she's demanding." Mused a cool female voice. "So... What do you say brother? This one will make a cute dominatrix!"

"I suppose so... but I like to be the dominate one, you know that sister." He chuckled.

"OH–! Brother you noty boy." She gasped.

"I said come out where I can see you... you... perverted demon!" Satella stuttered, her rage already blinding her.

"We all ready are where you can see us, you fierce mother bear." He answered very calmly. The jewel witch growled deep inside her chest. He continued, like she was the most stupid woman on the face of the earth. "You're just not looking the right way..."

Growling Satella fowled the voices. They were up in a tree, swinging their legs about like little kids. A male and a female, and they hardly looked liked siblings. "What do you mean by 'fierce mother bear'?"

"Just what I said. Your fierce just like a mother bear." The blue man stated cooly. "Now." He breathed. He slid off the branch he was siting on and landed smooth as silk on the road ahead. "Were are _you_ tacking my pet with out** my** permission?"

"Rosette doesn't belong to you!" Chrono bellowed. His eye glowed dangerously red as he glared at the intruder. He tightened his protective grip on the trembling blond. "It's alright." He cooed in her ear. "He's not going to touch you, promise." The soothing devil said, kissing her temple and gently massaging her neck a bit. All the wile he never stopped glaring at Bikou.

"Whoa. If looks could kill." Said a stone like voice. The white lady jumped down next to her brother. Satella turn her attentions back to the two intruders. They Stood side-by-side in a very suggestive manner.

Satella nearly gaged. She hade about enough of the two, and stalled no more. The brave may was out in full force. The witch stood and basked in her summon brilliant light. She was clearly pissed off and more annoyed then ever.

Her face red with anger, she could still hear Chrono's soft coos of reassurance to Rosette. The image of the forbidding pairing in the back seat getting it on jumped into her mind...

A small hit a jealousy punched her stomach. The young woman quickly shook it off. _They were best friends long before I even met him. Of corse he'll be worried about her. Their practicality broth and sister._ She glared at the two amused siblings for provoking the small devil to do such a thing to the young nun.

"Someone can't tack rejection well." The skimpily dressed female said.

"Eröschen!" The ruby red haired witch commanded her Ritter Juwel. The large knight swung at the pair of siblings. The gigantic crystal sward passed right through them like they weren't even there. "Wha–?"

"Looks like we were forgotten brother." Whined the woman.

"Now, now my sweet sister..." Cooed the man, as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "That's just means we got the upper hand my gem like sister Izusa."

The shorter bianco woman gave a small cheer. "Oh–! Brother your wonderful!" She jumped up and hugged her brother around his neck. An evil smirk crept across each of their faces. The young German gave a startled squeak when the demonic woman seemed to evaporated into thin air. Still flabbergasted by what she just witnessed, the male was soon found standing just inches away form her. Satella jumped completely caught of guard. He was easily one and a half heads taller then she was. Give or tack a fue inches, with his bangs stick up like they were.

He looked over her with his cerise pools. He licked his austere lips with his puritanical clapper. "I enjoyed the wild uncut stones, but the polished gems aren't half bad either." The looming man said as he lean in close to her face.

The German's woman stomach twitted into a disgusted knots. She quickly slapped him away from her. "Get away from me you disgusting creature!"

Satella immediately doubled over from pain. A hard and very angry punch landed itself into her gut. The blanco sibling reappeared like smoke form a tea kettle. "Don't." Her eyes flared up. "Ever say that about my brother." She hissed out.

Large masculine arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Now sister... she's entitle to her opinion."

"What are you?" Satella hissed out in pain and frustration, but mostly fear. She back up against the car to protect her friends in some way.

"We were the things that were. When the demon first took flight in the new world of man... we were already old. My sister and I are not bounded by your foolish laws of the flesh. Not one nor the others, but all things that mack up the lives as you know it." Bikou said in an antique manner. His eye mocked them form his unknown knowledge, as his sister giggled. "We need no horn or food to survive. All we need is life that can feel any extent of a thrill, wether welcomed or forced upon."

"Chrono?" A shaken voice whimpered. Satella turned her head just enough to see, Rosette clinging onto Chrono. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her head to keep her from looking outside of the car. "Chrono don't let him–"

"Shhh..." He cut her off. "I wont let him tough you. I'll kill him before he gets a chance to." He pulled his face down behind his arms. What ever he did made Rosette's tremors soften and slowed down. He pulled back up and placed his head next to hers. Now cheek-to-cheek the small demon rocked her from side to side. "He wont touch a single hair on your head. He wont breath on you. Heck! I wont let him to utter your name..." He whispered softly into her ear.

"That's soo sweet, isn't it brother?" The white lady said as she turned around and hugged her brother's shoulders. "The little puppy boy is so delusional that it's adorable!" She squeaked.

"Puppy boy!" The demon repeated, a bit perplex as to why he was being compared to a dog. Soft whimper from his side, and gentle pulls on his white shirt on his shoulder. The young golden lulu hid her face in the cork of his neck. He bent his head just enough to bock the figure out of her vision. _Even seeing him scars the living day lights out of her._ The demon patted her head as he continued to rocking her back and forth, and side to side.

"Awww! Look at that. She's such a late bloomer!" Izusa cooed. "So innocent and _small_. Not even close to her **mature** self."

The man cracked a smile at his golden little toy. "Yes..." He sighed. "We should fix that." The blue dude finished as the two white and blue siblings slowly turned into smoke. "I wouldn't tack too far... unless your planing to pimp her out that is."

"What the–?" Satella said as she looked left to right not believing that they were gon. Standing up to her full hight, with her stomach still aching a bit. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Rosette's scream burst out of the car.

"Rosette? What's wrong?" The violet haired boy asked.

"I don't know... my chest just–" the nun said casting her gaze upon her best friend.

"Lebechkin?" The older girl said as she leaned in though the window.

The young blond look between the two, seeking for an answer. But neither gave her any. She opened her mouth to tell them...

_SNAP!_

"AH!" She screamed and arched her back. Twin pools of sapphire blue peered at her back perplexed. Her cheeks turned a bit more pink. "Ummm... I think my bra just brock..."

"Eh?" Chrono asked just as confused as the girls. "Why would it suddenly just break like that?" It was a question he whish he hadn't asked.

_riiiip..._

It started out as a soft ripping sound, than it grew into a loud ripping noise. He followed the sound and looked down... just in time to see torn bits of light gray and deep nave blue fabric fly off of Roette's chest. His question was answered.

Satella gave a small yelp of shock, as the exorcist covered her sudden overly developed breasts. "What just happed!" She screamed.

"I don't know!" Satella answered.

_**THUMP.**_

"So..." The head nun sighed. "Rosette's sudden... 'development' was do to the two demonic siblings spell casting?"

"Yes. That's what we believe." Satella answered.

"And you left Sister Rosette and Chrono behind, out of fear of what other spells they were going to cast?" Kate questioned.

"Yes."

The tension returned to the room again. They were glaring at her like it was her fault that Rosette was violated, and was cursed to stay behind. _I offered to stay behind too! Dammit!_

A loud crashing sound erupted inside the room. The door was swung opened as a elderly man rush into the room.

"Elder!" Sister Kate yelped. "You should knock first before–"

Before the good sister could not finish her sentence, the strange man began bellowing in the jewel witch's face. "You mean to say that Rosette's lushes breast were bare and in the open! Not only that, they were bigger too!" The poor German leaned further back and nodded slightly. So slightly that the other two couldn't see her move an inch, but the old man that hovered over her face could. Her threw back his head and whiled. Falling to his knees he asked, "Why! God! Why have you forsaken me! To have such a lovely sight happen so far away from me!" He continued to ask god why he did such an awful thing to him on the floor.

"Why?" The priest asked, completely ignoring the old man on the floor. The woman turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Why did Chrono stay behind?"

"Oh! That... well you see..."

The two women turn to the small devil, but he wasn't there next to the nun. Both of the girls turn their gazes down at the floor of the car... and sure enough there he was pasted out on the ground with a little blood dripping out of his nose.

"Chrono!" The two cried out, but for very deferent reasons. As int the case of Satella Harveneit she was concern for the lad. But in the case in Rosette Christopher...

"Kurono!" She hissed out. The nun bent down and pick him up by the shirt collar, still covering her chest. Pulling him up to her face she bellowed, "Don't you dare die on _me_ Chrono! If you die on me I'll kill you!"

The witch gaped at the young sister's cruelty. As she shook him fiercely about and continued to threaten him. The poor lad's face was bright red and swirly eyed told it all... he fainted. The jewel witch was very curtain that his nose bleed hade nothing to do with the fall.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The old man burst into fits of laughter, rolling around the floor like a loon. "Now that's what I would of liked to see! The most powerful demon in Pandemonium fainting just because he saw a pair of breasts! With a nose bleed to boot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The jewel witch slowly backed away form the strange creature. The head nun rested her forehead on her palm shaking slightly, completely unable to stop the old man. The reverend scratched the back of his neck with an odd expression on his face.

"It's not that funny..." The blond man said.

"Ug..." The devil grounded. He felt like plane landed on him. The sent of dust reached his nostrils. He snorted a bit, and cracked his eyes open. The devil soon found out that he was in a very large room. He was lying on a big fluffy white bed. Fore identical cherry wood posts stood at the corners of the bed. A canopy of a light creamy white color hung over him. It fell over the edges, making a soft glow around his form. An open window let in a gentle breeze that made the curtains around the bed sway slightly from side to side that surrounded him.

It was all so much like a dream, but his stiff neck told him other whys. He slowly sat up ans scooted over to the side and let his feet dangle over the edge. The demon rubbed his temples, he tried to clear his mind. But to no avail, he hade a pretty good guess to where he was...

"Chrono?" A soft voice cooed at him from the end of the bed. A sweet sent of flowers and honey tickled his senses awake. His ears perked up and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned his head knowing who it ecstatically was.

"Rosette!" His body froze when he saw her. His skin crawled, and his limbs twitched with a sudden urge to do all sorts of things to her.

She hade her hair pulled back slightly, tied off by a small white ribbon. The young woman wore the only thing she dared to ware in front of him. It was a maid uniform, but not a normal one. The entire design of the dress seem to emphasized her breasts and legs. The fabric was satin and silk, so it shimmered in the light. The color was a dark plum, that made her golden glow all the more. The deepness of the colors made her skin look more lighter and softer. This one hade a very skimpy mini skirt. It was sleeveless, with a simple bow on the collar and waist. The leggings were hooked up by a grader-belt.

The only word to describe her is...

"Chrono? What is it?" The young lulu leaned over him, and placed a soft slim hand on his round cheek. He was soo taken in by her vison he didn't see that she walked right up to him. Her eyes shimmered like freshly polished zircons inside sapphires. "You look so pail..."

He just sat there in dumb shock, his eyes not wonting to blink. His heart rate shot up. The devil's crimson pools wondered over the sight in front of him. He could see down her dress! He felt himself getting ready. He swallowed a bit trying to tell her to put on his coat...

"Ah!" Rosette yelped. "Stupid skirt... stay down!" She ordered. She straiten up a bit, and with her free hand began to pull down her skirt. "Honestly! What kind of maid could get any work don if her ass is hanging out?" The young nun asked.

"Too..."

"Eh?" She turned back to her best friend just in time to see his huge nose bleed.

"Too... sexy..." he breathed out. Then the great devil that killed one hundred of his own kind, passed out.. Right into the young woman's chest. Staining the white lace with his blood.

FIN

_Final thought: Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Okay I wont ask you guys for advice any more about names and what not... But I do have one teeny tinny question for ya all... WHY DON'T YOU GUYS REVIEW ON MY OTHER FANFICTION! Sorry for that out burst but I would really like to know..._ _I just have too many ideas for the next chapter of 'Land of the Sun' I can't chouse... and if I put them together the chapter will be insanely long!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Trapped inside the manor with his hormones going out of wack Chrono tries to find a way to keep himself under control. But the siblings have a deferent plans for the two..._

_MG: There! Are you happy now?_

R: About what?

_MG: About the stuff I just put in. Ya know... you scaring Satella... and Elder laughing on the floor..._

**E: YA! I showed up!**

R: Great...

_MG: Why are you mad?_

R: I'm mad because I'm not with sexy Rosette! (glares at MG)

**E: YA! I wont to be with sexy Rosette too! (glares at MG too)**

_MG: OKAY... I understand Elder... but Remington?_

R: Hey! I have a sex drive too ya know!

_MG: Alrighty then... too much information! (Looks away form them) please review on your way out? Eheh..._


	4. Chrono’s Mate

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water... not a dog house!_

_Author's note: If no one got that... Read the back of the mangas! So last Chapter I'll have to apologizes to Thatz of the Dragon knights for getting impatient. I forgot about tests and exsames you kids have to go through! Sorry!_ _Any ways on with the story!_

_MisoGirl: I just realized something..._

Satella: What? That you're a fucking perv?

**Azmaria: Ummm aren't I in this story?**

_MG: No, and No... I just realized that people like my lemon story better than my first story..._

S: Yaaa... this one dose have more reviews than the other one dose...

**A: Excuses** **me but why aren't I in this story?**

_MG: Well for starters... you're a minor... and having sex with a minor, even consensual, is illegal._

S: Great... a pervert with principals...

_MG: Ahhh... do you want me to kill you off in this story?_

S: Just try it Mis. Bowl on head. I have too many fans world wide for you to even risk it! (wave to fanboys)

_MG: First off, I'm sitting in a bowl, not wearing it. Second, those are the perverts that keep reading this lemon._

S: Oh! So sorry. I thought that was your face. (evil grin)

_MG: What was that! (picks up a giant cube of tofu and throws it at Satella)_

S: Why you... (summons Brave May) Prepare to die!

_MG: HA! Your jewel powers are nothing against my Japanese cuisine powers! (whips out a tray of sushi)_

**A: (looks between them) Oh my...**

S: (looks at MisoGirl)

_MG: (looks at Satella)_

**A: (looks at them)**

S: Azmaria, dear. Why don't you go off somewhere?

_MG: Ya! You can go off and play with the kitties and puppies!_

**A: But! (being pushed out by the two women)**

S: This is something that little ones should not see... (push Azmaria more)

_MG: Or read...(push Azmaria out)_

**A: But! How are you going to fight with sushi, Mis. Miso! (yelling through the door)**

S: Good now that's the minor is out of the way...

_MG: Back to the story?_

S: Oh yes... I can't wait to see Chrono's 'little friend' again!

_MG: (O.o) Ooookayyy... never call me a pervert again..._

**Locked Within**

**Chapter Fore**

**Chrono's Mate**

Light slowly filter in through his eyelids...

He felt like a train... no... make that five trains run over his head. The image of Rosette wearing that dark purple maid dress was still fresh in his mind. _I must have bin dreaming..._

"..no..."

A voice was calling him.

"Chr..."

A female voice was calling him.

"...ono..."

A _**sexy** _female voice was calling him!

He tried to look at the woman, but his eyelids were to heavy. A young female was here, with him! She was there, right there! So close... So very close. He could feel her warmth. Her soft slender hand holding his head up to her's. He could hear her heart beat, her breathing in and out, her sweet voice calling out to him... Did she except him? Is she willing to mate with him?

"Chrono!"

_ Wait... _He knew that voice. He heard it over the past fore years... It belonged to the young lulu he envisioned earlier. He cracked open a eye. Everything was fussy, he could barely make out the bed posts and ceiling above him. It was soo odd that everything else was in a blur, but she... yes she... was crystal clear. Her golden hair, her gem like eyes, her silky soft skin, her rosy cheeks, her ebony lashes, her full plumb ruby red lips...

He wanted it.

He wanted _all_ of it.

He wants her.

He wants to mate with her!

His bronzed colored skin crawled. His heat beaten loudly within his chest. Knots in his stomach twisted and turned white hot. The devil's limbs began to shake. GOD! She was so beautiful, and tempting. Her angelic beauty was tempting him to tant her purity... To make her his and only his... But... he couldn't do that to her... this was... this was...

"Rosette?" Her breathed out.

"Kurono!" She yipped with joyful tears in her eyes. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tightly to her breast. "Chrono, don't ever scare me like that again!" She whaled as she barring her face into his violet locks. "I thought... I thought... th–th–they d–did s–s–s–s–some–something to y–you!" She hiccuped into his ear, clearly frightened and relieved at the same time.

He wiggled his head free from her chest, and placed his zaftig cheek next to her's. He brought up his tanned hand up and down her back. He looked down her back after not feeling the wool of her uniform, but satin. The demon soon realized that his dream was reality. The aged fabric was clinging to her every curve, and barely hiding the fact that she couldn't find a new pare of bloomers. It was almost the clothes themselves are daring him to tack her into a realm of his own creation.

"I was so afraid that I would be all alone..." The golden angel of beauty whispered. Her soft breast pressed harder against his tinny chest.

"Don't worry... I'm here, your not alone..." He sweetly cooed in her ear. The devil will show her too. He could lay her on the bed for starters... WAIT! Maybe he should transform into his true form first. Ya... then that way he'll look older than this damn child like appearance. Pull her legs around his hips... after he took off his and her clothes first... maybe he should leave them on... then it'll be more kinky that way. Not to mention there'll be no fuss over finding their clothes after wards. What was he talking about! She'll be too worn out after he's finished with her...

"Chrono?"

He opened his eyes, now seeing she leaned back and was looking at him strait in the eye. She patted his cheek and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Chrono? Your all red in the face..." The nun said with slight concern. "Wait!" She quickly leaned forwards and pressed her forehead against his. "You don't have a fever do you?"

He blinked as his blush deepened. He hopped back a bit and he put on his winning smile. "No, I'm just fine." the devil said a bit too hastily. "I was just wondering why your wearing that dress..." Chrono quickly covered for his true thoughts. The small lad was beating himself for even mildly think of mating with his contractor.

"It's the best one I could find..." She admitted. "Well one that could fit my..." She looked down at her new bust. "The others were either too tight up there, or too reveling." Rosette mumble under her breath.

"Then why are you wearing the stockings?" He questioned, trying to keep his mind off how freaking sexy she look right now... and failing.

"Well my shocks got kinda dirty from carrying you up here..." She pointed to her shocks that hung on by a nearby chair.

He looked over to see how 'dirty' they were... and in fact, the proper word for them would be filthy. They was mud stains all over the knees and thighs. Blood stains covered the shins and ankles. Sweat marks could be seen on the soles and there was a tinny tare on one of the toes. "Oh..." He said flatly.

"Ummm... Chrono?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you rubbing my thigh?"

"Uh?" He responded. The devil quickly turned his gaze down to her legs, and indeed he was stroking his iner-thigh. "Strange.. Your skin feels smoother than the stocking..." He muttered.

"Eh?" Rosette blinked surprise. _Did I hear him right? _She wondered. _He did not say that about my skin-! _Her thoughts were cut off when something hart and firm poked the side of her hips. "C-chrono!" She yelped, knowing fully well what was poking her. The young woman gently pushed him away from her.

He looked up at her with a questioning gaze. The little devil was greatly concerned when his contractor didn't beat him for his slip of tongue... or slip of hand for that matter. All she did was push him away, a arm's length away. The seductive woman curvy cheeks turn a healthy hue of maroon. She covered her rose quartz lips as her sapphire pools grew larger. She quickly turned her back to him. The curves of her buttocks peeking out from under her mini skirt.

His eyes trailed over her sensual body. Even from the back he could see the side of her newly acquired breasts. Her slim shoulders... herwomanly waist... the way her hips curve... how her thighs and calves press to one another... The way her skirt teased him... the tails of the apron's bow gently outlined her sweet little ass... the way the stockings squeeze her flesh, making it look plump and juicy...

Rosette was and is a very beautiful woman. She's at a proper age to breed with. She's young, strong, gorgeous... and drop dead sexy to boot. The young woman would bare him meany children. Strong and healthy offspring, not to mention they'll be fine looking if the females resembled her in any way...

The golden blond nun was still red in the face. She couldn't see _it_ well in the ford. Her face heated up and burned a new shade of red. _It_ was easily 3– 3 ½ inches wide, and 8 ½– 9 inches long! Rosette mentally slapped herself for even guessing Chrono's... 'measurements'.

"Ah!" She jumped when a soft warm hand patted her rear-end. The shocked girl turned her head fearing that it was her rapist's hand. She was surprised that the hand was a bronze tan color instead of suffocation blue. The nun turned her gaze to her demon partner.

His arm was stretched out as his hand cupped and patted her cheeks. A pleased grin pulled at the corners of his lips. Blood red pools where hooded, as a deep purr erupted from his small chest.

"Chrono?"

"Your butt's _really_ cute,_ Rosette_..." He purred out.

"Eh?" Rosette asked, completely caught off garde by his comment on her butt.

He got up on his knees and crawled over to her, using his free hand for support. His other hand never leaving it's duty of patting her buttocks. The small demon was close enough to her that she could hear and feel his heart beat. He wrapped his hand around the shoulder farthest from him. He rubbed his chubby heart shaped face into her golden strands. A adorable purr fluttered out of his lips. "You smell like honey _Rosette..._" The not so childish boy whispered. The fondling hand slipped up and under her skit, pushing the fabric with his hand as it gently squeezed her.

"C–chrono!" She squeaked. The young nun jumped out of his hand and tried to get some distants between them. But his grip on her shoulder presented it form happening. Her thighs fell open in a very suggestive way. Her pink flower could be easily seen by the aroused demon. She tied to close her legs, but he got in-between them too fast. His hand returned to the task of fondling her lower half. The frighten teen aged beauty felt fingers playing with her petals, as a thumb pressed on her clit drawing small circles there. She unconsciously arched up and into the digits attacking her. She throw her head back hitting the mattress behind her. Still in a sitting position her legs squirmed uncontrollable from the ripples of pleaser that rocked through her body.

He smiled, quite pleased by her reaction. "That's my girl..." He cooed into her ear. She rolled her head to the side on a soft gasp. He leaned forwards and kissed her pink cheek. "That's my girl..." He repeated. The demon moved to the side, making her trembling legs to spread wider apart. "Lets get you well lubricated before my entrance, _love..._" He purred as a single finger slid inside of her. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle... After all it is my first time too..."

"OH!" Rosette threw her head back more in to the mattress. His arm free to get more of a reaction from her, he slipped his finger out. Then without warning he trusted the digit back into her. The devil repeated this action several times, faster and more harsher each time. Soon her lower half was moving with the hand that was pleasing her. The golden lulu moister grew more wet with each passing. Chrono felt like he was on the verge of release by the noises alone she made. He tighten his groin to stop his seed from spilling over the floor.

Her mind was going white. She couldn't stop her body or the pleasurable sounds she made. She couldn't wait for his member to penetrate her. She tried to vocalized what she needed, but the words died on her tongue. His finger pace picked up speed, and her hip had difficulty matching it.

The quicken pace of her hips mack the floor beneath her pinch her bottom. The short pain snapped something awake inside her. Her senses came back in a title wave. This shouldn't happen! She can't lose her virginity like this... not in some creepy old house with dust all over... and especially not in a skimpy maid uniform! Fully awake and herself again Rosette quickly grabbed Chrono's pumping hand.

"Stop." Was the firm command that came from the young woman.

"What?" Chrono asked in a hushed whisper. _She couldn't... _the demon limbs began to shake. He made a to move to her opening again.

"I said stop. Chrono!" She pushed him away.

Chrono continued to gaze at her in dumb shock as Rosette tucked her feet under herself, covering her lower region. "Why?" The demon asked. She looked up at him, still a bit unnerved of how close they are. "How could you?" He continued. The young lulu got frighten by the desperation in his voice. The devil child jumped towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Why–why won't you be my mate?"

"Your wha–?" She said wile flinching under his strong grip.

"Why? I'm young, healthy, strong, reliable, and dependable!" He asked shaking her a bit. "Is it because I don't have my horns! If so I can always get them back!" He asked with small tears forming in his eyes. Obviously pained by being rejected. "Is it because I'm a demon and you're a human? I don't care! I don't care, even if our children are half breeds! I'll still love them, and you will too!" He tighten his grip on her slender shoulders. She squeaked from the growing pain he was giving her. "Tell me! Tell me Rosette! Tell me what I'm supposed to do to have you!"

"You're..." Rosette squeaked out.

"Yes, YES! I'm what?" He said eagerly. Was she going to tell him what he needs to do? What ever it is, he'll do it in a heart beat.

"You're–you're hurting me..." She breathed out.

"Wha–?" He stopped shaking her. That's the one thing he couldn't do...

"Please stop it..." She begged.

He immediately let go, his claws dulled as he pulled his hands back. His eyebrows knitted up. "Rosette..." How could he? How could her hurt her? "I'm so s–!"

_** SLAP!**_

He raised his hand to his red cheek. A single tear slid down his abused cheek. His scarlet pool gazed over to her form. She was shaking uncontrollably, with a fearful look in her beautiful eyes. He let his head drop, ashamed and disappointed. "She hates me. Hates me. Hates me! HATES ME!"

"Chrono!" She grabbed his shirt and harshly turned him towards her. Large ruby red eyes peered up at her, as fat crocodile tears cascaded down his cheeks. Her eye twitched with annoyance. Both hands quickly moved to his throat. "Ku-ro-no!" She tighten her grip, choking the poor lad. Using her hole uper-body she shook him with all her might. "What the hell is wrong with you! This isn't like you at all! Your not a fast talking, teary eyed, horny pervert! You are Chrono! You are sweet, kind, gently, loving, good natured, occasionally getting on my nerves, wet blanket of a partner!" She erupted in his face.

Chrono's small hand grabbed onto her wrists, to keep his neck from braking. "R...ro...rose...tte! S–s–s–s–stop!" He chocked out. She let him go. He raised his head up and saw the narrowed eyed look she was giving him.

"Your back to normal?" She asked. "'cause if your not..." She raised her fist.

"I'm so sorry Rosette. I don't know what came over me..." He said. The demon stopped to catch his breath before continuing his apology. "I just saw you sitting there. You skirt... your bow... your shoulders... your waist." He breathed out, as his eyes tailed over her curvy body. "Oh! God! Rosette! Your such a turn on!" Wailed the little demon, as he threw his arms around her. He duck his head into her bosoms.

She quickly pushed him off her. "Snap out of it!" She said as the girl gave him a good wack on the head so he could get the message.

"So–sorry!" He answered. "I don't know why..."

"Ya! Ya! Just pout that thing away..." She said with a growing blush on her cheeks.

"Wha–?" He looked at her perplex. Then he quickly became aware of his state. "Ah!" He yelped as he covered his manhood. "What? What? What! What is wrong with me! Wait..." A thought just popped up in his head. "It can't be..." His face turned a bit blue...

"Don't look like that... I was under their spell too, so it isn't your fault." She said, not looking at him.

"It's not a spell Rosette..."

"What?" She turned to him, forgetting his 'friend' was out and in the open. "Of corse it's a spell. Why else would your behavior change like that?"

"Why? Why now of all times?" He asked himself. "It can't be true! It can't be! Not when I'm alone with Rosette without Remington, or Sister Kate to keep me in line!"

"What are you talking about Chrono!" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, only to have it swatted away.

"Don't touch me!" Chrono screamed, his eyes wide with fear. He turned away from her. "Stop looking sexy already! And get out of that maid uniform!" He demanded.

"What the hell are you so afraid of?" She asked a bit shaken by his reaction. He turned his head away from her and muttered something under his breath. "Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend aren't I? Just tell me what are you afra–"

"Myself!" He bellowed. "I'm afraid what I might do to you!"

"What you might do? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"God dammit Rosette! Don't you under stand?"

"No I don't!" the nun snapped back. "If I did I wouldn't be asking!"

"I reach sexual maturity!" He roared.

"Uhhh..." The girl blinked unable to think clearly. _Too much information..._

"I'm a demon! When a male demon reaches sexual maturity they'll go find a female that is capable of having children. A female they 'like'!" He answered. Rosette just stared at him with wide eyed shock. "When a male finds one he's really attracted to he'll show off his strength and skills, _if _she didn't see it before hand." It was like a lecture on mating rituals of wild animals... "He'll try to prove to her that he should be the father of her children. Do you know what that means?" His frame began to shake violently.

"Chrono..." She couldn't answer him... if she understood what he's saying. _It can't be... _

"Dammit Rosette! It means that I want the fuck_ **your**_brains out!"

* * *

The sun began to set. The sky painted itself a golden orange, as the clouds turn pick and lavender. The trees stopped their blanches from swaying about , as the winds died down to a soft whisper. The manor itself seem to ready itself for a good night's rest as well. The remanding low class demons prepared themselves for rest of the night. None of them dared to go near high rank demon, or his female of interest... but...

The two in question still sat in the room not saying a word. Chrono knees were drawn up to his chest, wishing that he put his last statement into kinder words. Rosette sat next to the bed, her hands keeping her skirt from showing off her flower from any wondering watering-cans. _(AN: If you don't understand that... good. And if you do, then your as old as me... or know someone that lived in the 1920's.) _Her aura pools peered over at her demon partner. He looked as if he was trying to disappear into the floor boards. She returned her gaze down to her poor choices of dress. She tried to remember if they were any other dresses that didn't give him a peep show... _Well I could wear that night slip I saw earlier... even if..._

Chrono ducked his head into his arms. He tried to mack up excuses for himself, like that it was his hormones fault, or the fact that he was a demon, or living with elder twisted his mind somehow... Each excuse he came up with sounded more crazier than the last. He always thought Rosette was cute and pretty. But today that all changed. When he heard her needing his protection. _Needing_ it, not _accepting_ it.

Before when she cried, he did get sad and felt sorry, but now he'll just lose it! He couldn't stand to see her cry. It felt like the hole word would fall apart. The devil just wanted to see her smile... always. The armies of pandemonium could come after him for all he cared, as long she was there... smiling, he felt like he can tack them out in less than a heart beat.

He quickly shook his head to get those thoughts away. She was his cute little Rosette and always will be! Like she said, so many times before. THEY WERE _BEST_ FIENDS! _I know that, but..._ His heart gave him a painful pinch at the thought of being 'just friends'._ Why dose my heart hurt every time she says that?_

"Chrono?"

His ears perked up, and his heart skipped a beat. He turned his head to her. The young nun sat there with one hand down to keep her skirt from flipping up, the other pulled up to her mouth as it nibbled on her thumb. She looked so innocent, and scared... and sexy. The devil snapped his head back to his front. _I thought I told her to change out of that damn dress!_

"I should change out of this..." She mumble under her breath.

"Good idea..." He answered, a bit relieved. He heard her get up and walked off from where she was. The small devil relaxed, relieved that his lower regions as cooled off and he was back to his limb state. _Maybe I should... _his thoughts were cut off short. Someone or something was rustling behind him. He figured that Rosette was safe in another room changing... So with out thinking the little devil turned around to face the probable danger at hand.

Rosette was at the piles of clothes she threw on the floor. The girl just tossed them on the floor with out thinking before hand, in her search for a change of clothes earlier. She was more or less happy to find some clothes still in the closet and dresser. They even hade some short pants that look to be close to Chrono's size too. She was currently fishing for that night slip she put in her maybe pile... seeing the pearly pink cloth she immediately yanked it out. Convinced that Chrono was smart enough to get a point, she unzipped her skirt. She was pulling it down and got to her knees when she heard it.

Once he turned, he thought he'll just die on the spot. Rosette was facing away form him, bent over, her cute butt sticking out, with her skirt half pulled down her long lushes legs. Without a cotton bearer, he saw every thing! Her long legs pressed snugly against one another, so her clit wasn't open, but he saw both the front and back 'doors'. His body felt like he jumped in hell's inferno. Everything seemed to wake up in the little devil's body.

"Whoa..." Was all he could say at the sight before him.

She shifted slightly to look behind her. Behind her was Chrono, with an awed expression on his childish face. Her face heated up with a blush brighter than the sun. The little demon could see every thing down _there_! His awed inspired face was an adorable hue of pink. His tinny mouth began to extract large amounts of saliva. She could only imagine what was going on in his little head of his.

An angry mark popped on her head. She hitched up her skirt to cover herself, (but he could still se half of her vagina). Quickly turning on her heals she glared down at the quite happy looking demon. He looked up at her with a whimsical expression on his face, a little drool dripping off his chin. The golden lulu sneered down at him.

Tacking in a deep breath as her chest puffed out, as she prepared herself. "YOU– **_PERVERT!_**" And with that, she harshly kicked him in the face.

He flue a short distant, and rolled the rest of the way. His back hit the wall painfully as it shook form the impact. He landed on his head with a giant red path on his face. He didn't question the odd landing, it was just one of those life's mysteries.

His up-side-down view of Rosette told him that she was bent over, and still yelling at him. Her hands were still at her hips, holding up her skirt. Her beautiful eyes glared at him. He didn't know which, either the kick or the landing, but there was a thurible ringing in his ears, so her words were lost to him. His eyes began to spin on him from the buzzing in his head. Then they froze when he saw a shadows on the window.

"Pervert! PERVERT! _PERVERT! **PERVERT!**_" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face beet red, as her fingers clenched onto her skirt so tight that her knuckles were white. "I can't believe you! Peeping at a girl wile she's getting dressed!" She bent over when he hit the wall across from her. Her throat began to get sore from yelling so loud. "I think living with Elder twisted your mind to be just as perverted as his! Dammit Chrono! Can't you give a girl any privacy! Jesus Crist, have you no shame!"

His face turned sourer. His eyes narrowed into little slits. Those weren't 'shadows', they were low class, no name, garbage! And they seem rather pleased seeing the vision beyond the glass. They didn't even have a fully solid form they were soo weak! And they dared to even think to make a move on _his _female!

She froze when she saw the look on the devil's up-side-down face. "Chrono...?" He looked pissed about something. With his god like speed he flipped himself up right and dashed towards her. She flinched back and uttered a single word, "don't–!"

"She's mine!" He roared. The devil ran into the open window ledge. "You hear me! This one's mine!" He quickly grabbed the hinges and swung the doors shut. With a swift turn on the nobs the window was locked.

"Ummm... Chrono?" She asked more than a bit perplexed.

"That low class garbage! What the hell were they think anyways! Thinking they could be the father..." He began to grumble under his breath, but she got the idea.

"My god! Is everything in this manor a fricken pervert!" Rosette asked throwing back her head. The nun threw her arms up, and let her hands ruffle up her hair. Then froze in her action. The girl looked down at herself, and indeed the skirt she was holding fell to her ankles. Blushing like she hade a fever, the nun looked up at the demon. His ears were drooped down, and the look in his eyes made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Rosette..." He said in a hushed voice. He turned to her and placed a hand on her hip. His ruby red eyes gazed lovingly at her sapphire blue ones. The devil pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her torso. Bearing his head into her large breasts as he purred seductively. "Don't worry... I won't let them touch you..."

Her mind did somersaults by the way he rubbed his face to her chest. His warm arms held her still and close. The way her oversized breasts fell, it looked like they were caressing his head. He purred as the little devil pressed his cheek against her areola. The girl felt his hands running down her back...!

"_Soft..._" He moaned. The lad nuzzled closer to the feminine chest, as his hands squeezed the satin like buttocks. Her honey suckle sent filled his nostrils and put his mind at ease. The demon forgot his anger towards the other males. Chrono felt like her was in a dream, a dream that he didn't wont the wake up from. All that mater was that he was close to her, and touching her too. Maybe if he touched her just right she'll let...

_ BANG!_

"Get off me Chrono." She huffed out. Her hand still on his head. "Honestly... I thought you wanted me to get out of this."

"But..." He whimpered. The devil looked up at her with big round puppy dog eyes. "Purple looks really good on you."

She blushed a candy pink. "Well... thank you for the compliment." She said in a hushed whisper. The girl bit back a yelp when one of his hand gently grabbed her neck. He pulled her face down to his, as he went up on his tip toes.

"It really dose. That color makes your hair glow. Your beautiful eyes shine like diamonds. It makes your skin look like a China-doll's. Purple accents every thing that makes you so angelic." He said wile his lips brushed against her's. The devil placed a chaste kiss on her plump fuchsia lips. He savored the her taste and her softness. The lad pulled back, slowly, carefully... reluctantly. Chrono looked at Rosette's astonished face. "You know..." He tilted his head to one side in a cute way. "You've became a real woman."

Her bush deepened. Did she actually liked that kiss ? Did she really want to keep going? She couldn't believe it! She jumped a bit when his hand gave her a light pat. Sighing she grabbed both his hands and held them in front of her.

His eyebrows knitted up. "Rosette?"

"Chrono." She started...

"Why wont you let me mate with you?" He asked softly, and shyly.

She just stared at him for a few seconds. Taking in a deep breath she began to slowly explain herself. "It's just that I don't want to lose my virginity in this house, or in a maid uniform is all. It has nothing to do with you Chrono. So... stop acting like an idiot." The nun looked back to her devil partner.

A grin was spread across his cubby little face. "So." His large puppy dog eyes began to twinkle, just like Joshua did when he first met the demon. "That means... you don't mind being my mate!" The little devil said with the happiest tone she very hear from him. "Oh Rosette!"

Her face flushed hot pink. _Did it really sound like that? _She wondered. The blond girl replayed what she said in her head. _Dear god! It did, didn't it! _She let go of his hands, not wonting to tell him the truth that she has no interest in sex after... "AH!"

As soon she let go of his hands the little devil flew his arms around her neck. He didn't care that his feet weren't touching the floor anymore. The little guy hung from her neck like an over sized neckless. He began to kiss her neck and collar bone.

"C-chrono! Let go!" She squeaked not used to this level of attention.

"I love you!"

"Wha–?"

"I love you! I LOVE YOU! _I LOVE YOU! **I LOVE**_ **_YOU!_**" He repeated over and over again. All the wile caressing her skin with soft little kisses. "I love, love, love you." He said wile he nuzzled her chin kissing it softly and sweetly. Chrono gently squeezed her before he let himself drop to the floor. He smiled up at her, positively beaming with joy. His eyes were squeezed shut but with is demon like radar he spun on his heals grabbed the curtains and swiftly drawn them closed. He turned around again, still smiling like an idiot, his hands firmly keep the curtains closed behind him.

"Chrono?" The young girl said confused. Her moistened neck tingled for more loving kisses. She was more or less in shock from his love confession, completely caught off guard. "What...?"

"You were going to change, right?" He said with that silly grin still plastered all over his face. "I'm just making sure that **no-one** tacks a peek." The devil chirped.

She giggled unable to keep a strait face anymore. "That's right..." She breathed out. "Chrono you should stop smiling like that, or else you face will get stuck like that."

"I can't!" He chirped. "You just make me _soo happy_!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop it with the mushy stuff all ready!" Rosette giggled. "You should get a new pair of pants, you goof-ball." She chirped back.

"Your right..." He said as he began to open his eyes, but they were quickly cover by a pair of hands.

"Don't look!" The still giggling girl squeaked.

"Right, right." He responded.

Breathing out lightly Rosette, untied her apron. It joined the skirt on the floor. She quickly lifted the sleeveless shirt up and over her head. She undid the ribbon in her hair. Letting her long hair fall loosely around her head, neck, and shoulders. She stopped comprehending wether or not to tack off the stockings. With a soft sigh to herself pulled down the matching grader-belt. She pealed off the hugging purple stocking off her legs. Now fully nude she hastily grabbed the pearly sheer night dress. There was buttons down the front, with some buttons missing from the top, and a lot missing from the bottom. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up.

The nun glaceed back down to the floor. Looking at the piles she made they were labeled as the 'too small' pile, the 'way too reveling' pile, the 'what the hell were they thinking' pile, and the 'maybe' pile. The maid dress came from the 'what the hell were they thinking' pile. She took a look at the final pile call 'boy's pants' pile. She spotted small nave blue short pants and quickly picked them up.

Chrono hade to bit his lip. He know he'll pay for this later. _God! She's sexy_...The little devil was peeking out through one half open eye. He couldn't see much but he did see Rosette's soft pink nipples. Her breast jiggled every time she moved. He hade to bit harder to keep himself quiet when she removed her stockings. Her body looked so inviting. The devil enjoyed every single movement she made. How she bent to pick up the night slip, how she slowly pushed her arms through the sleeves, how she daintily buttoned it up. He was inwardly glad that it was missing buttons. The cloth showed off her cleavage, and it open up around her legs, just hiding her 'naughty' areas. It hugged her hips, waist, chest, and shoulder, wile still being all loosy-goosy. The devil was having difficulty keeping himself still.

Rosette quickly turned back to him, as Chrono shut his eye hopefully in time. He swallowed hard, trying to stop his body from trembling.

"Chrono..."

He stiffened. _Crap! She knows!_

"Your drooling..." She stated.

He breath in a sigh of relief. _She did notice after all..._ He quickly made up an excess. "You smell really nice..."

"Stop sniffing me you weirdo! And put some pants on!" She huffed out as she threw the pants towards him.

Smiling he took off his torn shorts and put on the pair Rosette thrown at him. They were a bit loose but his spenders kept them up. They roughly fell half way down his socks. They clashed with his coat and bandana, but then again he didn't really care for fashion. He looked back up at Rosette, and immediately began to drool again.

He didn't noticed before with the one eyed half lidded sate, but what she wore was sheer. Well not exactly transparent but still kinda see through. He could see the outlines of her curves. In some places he cold see her skin, if the light hits it just right. One of those spots was her chest! He saw the paleness of her areolas, and her hardening pinkish nubs. It look like they were going to pop out any time soon. In fact, he wouldn't mind that at all...

More large amounts of saliva dribbled down his chin, and his nose slightly dipped out blood. His heart thundered in his chest and threaten to explode. He felt himself harden at the mear sight of her. The demon quickly shoved his hands down on his phallus. Desperately trying to get his eyes off of her curvy body.

She raised an eyebrow at his turned on look. With all the drooling and nose bleeding, she hade no idea what was he so excited about. The dress should cover every thing. It just hade fore buttons missing on the collar, and it should button down to just above her knees. She saw his motion to his crotch, and seeing that _it _was getting ready to 'boin-nic' her... "C–chrono! What' wrong now!" The lulu squeak.

He brought one arm up to his face, and with the crock of the elbow covered his noise and mouth. His other hand still down at his hardening member. "R–rosette! Why are you wearing _that_ one!" He squeaked out.

"What are you talking about?" The lulu asked bewildered. She looked down at her clothing. A deep a maroon color covered her cheeks. _This should of bin in the 'too reveling' pile! _She shrieked inside her head. The girl looked back at her partner.

Chrono was half turned away form her, cursing at his second head. "Come on! Go down you stupid peace of–!" His member twitched and went to it full harden size, standing at attention. "No! Your not going to get any of that here! She doesn't wont to mate here you moron! Get down you little pest! Come on, please? Pretty please?" He begged for his body to come under control. He looked over to Rosette. "S-sorry. This might take some time..."

"Stop looking at me!" She screamed covering her chest. From the action three buttons snapped off. Her left bosom popped out from behind her protecting arms.

Chrono eyes popped out of his skull at the sight of the swollen lump of flesh. His noise bleed began to flow faster as the drool returned.

"That dose it!" He flinched back, fearing punishment for his involuntary reaction. Her knees buckled and the lulu sunken down to the floor. "God hates me!" She wailed wile barring her face into the floor. Her hole body began to shack, and the sounds of her tears reached his ears. "Why dose all the bad things always happen to me!"

"Rosette..." His eyes gazed at her. His ears dropped down as he walked over to her. Tacking extremely careful steps.

"My mom dies. My dad disappeared off the face of the earth. My little brother gets sick, then taken away from me. Buildings explode on me, as ships crash into American monuments. I get rapped by a bimbo that looked and felt like he's bin in the freezer to long. Now the stupid wardrobe is way to risque!" She wailed out in-between hiccups. The girl continued to sob out her sorrow. She jerked when something fell on her back.

Chron gingerly placed his coat over her form. "Rosette..." He spoke softly and sweetly. He gently stroked the golden looks of hair off her neck. The demon looked over the young woman lovingly and pityingly. His small hands softly rubbed her back and shoulders. "Come on. Lets see those perfect blue eyes." He cooed.

"No."

He gently hushed her, "You can't hide down there forever." He gingerly tilted her head up. "There, there... god doesn't hate you."

"Shut up!" That would of bin terrifying scream, but it came out as scared little squeak. She jerked her head out of his hand and looked back down to the floor. Her tears falling like rain drops off her cheeks. Through her blurry vision she gazed at the pocket watch that hung around her neck.

The little devil saw the odd look in her gaze. It was so devoided of joy and hope he was so used to seeing her depths. It was so unnerving. "Rosette? Love, what's with the look in your eyes?" He whispered.

"Nothing good ever happens to me... and when something dose... it's taken away from me..." She whimpered. A shaky hand came up to the watch. "No one cares what I wont..." Her frame began to shake as his coat fell off. "No one cares... how I feel..." Her trembling fingers grasped the watch. Through her hiccups and sobs they trailed up to the top. "There's nothing left..." Her fingers gripped the dial on the time mechanism.

Chrono jumped at the familiar gesture. _She's going to open the seal!_ He quickly batted her shaking palm away. The devil grasped the mechanism in both hands, blocking her from opening it. "Rosette! Don't throw your life away!" He half demanded, half begged.

The girl looked up at him. She intended to glare, but it ended in pleading stare. Pleading him to tack her life and her pain. He would tack her pain... but not her life.

"Rosette... dying won't solve anything." The demon stated. "What about Joshua?"

"He doesn't need me..." Rosette hiccuped.

"Yes he does!" The boy pleaded. "He needs you more than you BOTH know!" Chrono took in a deep sigh to calm himself. The devil gazed over to the young woman, that was trying to look fierce... and failing with all the tears cascading down her fuchsia pink cheeks. "What of Azmaria?" He asked.

"The–"

"You promised to protect her Rosette!" He explained, his own tears threatening to fall.

"Some good that'll do! I can't even protect myself Chrono!" She answered, her tears falling faster from her red rimmed eyes.

"What about me?" He said in a hushed whisper.

"What about you?" Rosette said almost bitter. The demon jumped back shocked form the tone in her usually lyrical voice. Hot, pain-filled tears fell out of her pools faster than before. "_You_ only what to **_FUCK ME_**! Just like..." Her voice trailed off to a soft whisper.

"**DON'T.**" A growl erupted from his chest. Ruby red eyes glowed violently. "**YOU. DARE. COMPARE. _ME_. TO. _HIM!_**" He roared through clenched teeth. In a smooth action her grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to face him, then pulled her into his warm embrace. "_I_ wont your permission to mate with you. While **_he_** does... doesn't care... **at** all about you..." He closed his eyes, but his mouth continued to go on without him. "I'm gona save your life. Give back what's rightfully yours... but if I fail... and you die... I'll cease to exist in this world. I can't live without you by my side."

Her cheeks heated with the brightening blush. "S–Sorry." She stuttered. The girls voice forced it's way out of her stunned throat. "How long?" She made a move to cover her mouth but soon found out that her arms were pined between their chests. "How long have felt this way?" Her voice squeaked out.

"I don't know." He amited. "But I promise you. This feeling I'm feeling, is not because I'm horny..." He made a half coughing, half choking sound. "I mean 'because of my hormones'." His cheeks turned a hot pink. The devil should really think before he talks.

He look down tying to think of something to say to get her mind off of his miss hap'. A small grin appeared on his face. Her purely pink dress hugged the curves of her waist, and outlined her butt perfectly. The devil shocked his head harshly, knowing fully well what 'those' thoughts led to. "You know..." He sighed out, hoping this wouldn't get him a beating. "In the shadows the dress's fabric is very opaque."

"'O–pay–ka'?" She asked confused. Sounding out the unfamiliar word just made it harder for her to understand. _That sounds more like a dessert... not some dress thingy-ma-bob... WHAT THE HEEL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?_

Hearing her sound it out, and then making frustrated thinking noises... he just hade to chuckle.

"What's so funny!" The young golden lulu snapped.

"Opaque. Adjective." He began slowly, sounding like a dictionary on tape. "One, not to be seen through; not transparent. Two, difficult or impossible to understand." The devil smiled, thoroughly enjoying teasing his soon to be mate. "Noun, photography a substance for producing solid areas on negatives. Derivatives, opaquely; adverb. Origin, Latin; opacus 'darkened'." He ended sounding rather cheeky.

She glared at him as she moved to rest her head on his chest. "Don't mock me! Some of us here, didn't have the luxury of traveling around the world." The girl huffed out, a bit jealous over the last statement.

He jerked with a shocked expression plastered all over his abdominous face. "How'd you know that!" The child like devil said as his mouth made an odd shape.

"What d-ya mean, 'how'd I know'? _YOU _told me!" The young woman snapped. Seeing his growing confusion on his face, she let out a deep sigh. "Your story of 'The Six Sinners Who Go to the End of the Word'..." She raised an eyebrow. Noticing he was still not getting it the girl got more pissed. "I kinda put two and two together after that bird fart Aion said, 'We're both **_SINNERS_** aren't we'. That and all the times the pursuers call you '**Sinner Chrono**'." He blinked quite astonished at her investigating skills. She felt an angry mark popped up on her head. "Let me guess... you think I'm stupid too!"

"It's not that! I swear! It's was just you never mention this before..."

"Why would I?"

"Well you and Joshua wont to travel the world and all..." He tailed off. The demon heard the woman in his arm hummed sweetly. He was gona ask what was she doing humming, but his words dyed before he could mack a sentences.

The golden lulu snuggled closer to her demon. "Your soo warm Kurono..." She hummed. The girl felt soo safe and warm in the boy's embrace. When he made a move to face her better, she clung to his shirt. "Kurono..." She whimpered. "I'm kinda cold... can I... we stay here... like this?" The young woman asked.

His face turned beet red. "Sure... I kinda... like this..." He whispered back.

"Thax Kurono..."

The devil leaned his head on her fore head. He took in a slow breath. _I'm getting used to being called 'Kurono'... _Chrono thought to himself.

* * *

The two watch in slight amusement as the two little toys embraced each other. It took them by surprised that the devil juvenile reach sexual maturity. The uncaring woman was trilled at that, while the opacus man laughed his head off.

"Now this is a pleasant turn of events." He chuckled.

"Yes it is my brother..." She cooed over her shoulders. "He seems so determined to mark the human as his own too..." She whimpered.

"Now my sweet sister, what's wrong now?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"It's just soo sad that she isn't letting him... he is so much stronger than the pets we already have brother..." She whimpered with fake tears in her cerise pools.

"Don't worry." He cooed. "All she needs is a little push is all."

**FIN**

_Final Thoughts:_

_1: Ya! Finished the forth chapter! This ended up to have more fluffy moments with Chrono and Rosette than I thought! I wanted Chrono's explain to be longer but that can come in latter chapters. _

_2: What the hell! Why aren't you guys reviewing 'Land of the Sun"? Alright! That dose it! I only going to update the stories that get reviews!_

_3: Just for fun! What do you guys prefer? Fluffy or Lemon? Pleas vote!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

What are the two planing? With_in Chrono self distraction, as Rosette finds new ways to convince her devil to obey her._

_MG: YA! DONE!_

S: Lemon's gona win for sure.

_MG: I know... YOUR ALL PERVERTS!_

S: Calm down Mis PMS...

**A: Review on your way out!**

_MG: Who let you back in?_


	5. Eels and Caves

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water... not a dog house!_

_Author's note: Considering the car's at the shop... I'm gona start the new chapter! Well here I'm gona go into more detail I of demons mating thing... If any of you are still confused at the end of this don't worry I'm gona rewrite it at the end. On another note, I'm only gona update stories that are getting reviews! Meaning I'm not gona start writing 'land of the Sun' until I get a review on the last chapter I posted! So get off your butts and get reviewing or else I probably just decide to not write any of my fics or put up the other one I'm working on! _

_MisoGirl: Hello? _

Echo: Hello?... hello... hell... o...

_MG: Anyone here?_

E: Anyone here?... here... here... her...

_MG: Anyone still alive!_

E: Alive!... alive... alive...

_MG: No one likes me! Weeping, weeping!_

E: No one likes you... you... you...

_MG: What the!_

E: HEHE... hehe... he...

_MG: What the hell kind of echo is this!_

E: A smart one... one... one...

_MG: Then your aren't my echo!_

E: True that... that... that...

_MG: That's it! Rusty ATTACK!_

**Rusty: (looks up) mew? (Gets up) me-ow... (walks over to MG) mow (jumps up onto MG's lap and falls asleep) purr, purr, purr...**

_MG: (looks down at Rusty) Good work..._

**

* * *

**

Locked Within

**Chapter Five**

**Eels and Caves**

Chrono let out a large sigh. He forgot how long it was when Rosette 'persuade' him to go look for food. The devil let out another sigh, his breath picking up dust and blowing it every wear. _She did it on purpose!_ The little demon lad growled at the all to fresh memory. _Getting all close and cuddly_ _to me. Rubbing my chest, and hips like that. Pointing those... those... _The angered demon's face turned a lovely shade of red. He remembered 'those' for a long time to come. He did not know she could use 'those' like that! _It's bad enough that the stupid night slip can barley contain them but to do... _"AH!"

Two plushie soft spheres pressed against his back. He jumped on the counter-top he was kneeling on. The devil already knew who it was behind him, but all the same the person was company by a very loud, very urgent growl from the stomach.

"_Ku-ro-no_..." she whimpered in a sing-song voice. Her soft lips gently brushed his ear as she spoke. He shivered uncontrollably. Her warm breath heated his already flaming skin. Another growl erupted from her stomach. She leaned in closer to the small devil. "Did you find anything yet _Kurono_?"

"Uh... n-no n-n-not y-yet." He huffed out. His mouth watered so much that threaten to dribble out.

Rosette had to stifle a giggle. She thought that her chest growth was a curse, but it gave her new ways to tease the little devil more. "Really?" She moaned, letting her lips to nibble his ear. "If you don't..." The young woman whisper leaning over more, allowing her teeth to graze his skin. "...I'll have ta eat you instead..." She said in a very sensual voice.

The girl heard him groan in approval as he fell back into her body. She moved from his ear to his cheek, letting her lips brush against his skin. The devil felt her smile against his flesh.

The young lulu had to stifle another giggle when she saw his lips quivering with a bit of drool clinging to the corners. She quickly gave his cheek a short little peck and dropped her head to his neck. The blond slowly moved his collar out of the way. His throat exposed to her teasing mouth she gently nipped at his jugular. "But..." She hummed out, softly suckling on the flesh in her mouth. "... you might..." Her lips left small wet kisses on his neck. "...give me..." She breathed on the moist skin before her lips. "...cavities." She teased jumping back.

He scrambled to stay on the counter-top. She moved so quickly and he was half way to a trance like state that his motor skills were sluggish. In the end he failed staying up and fell back wards and landed on his head. He tried to glare at her, but all she did was laugh at him.

"I told you that was dangerous!" The golden lulu giggled at him. "Ho! Ah!" She clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

The devil immediately started to rush over to her, (which was kinda funny with him being un-side-down at the time).

"So hungry." She moaned.

"Rosette..." He groaned. "If you just stopped using your sexiness to drive me crazy, I would of found you some food by now." The little devil stated. He scratched the back of his neck as a thought occurred. _Why the hell would there be any food in this place?_ He stared confused at the ever optimistic girl.

"I wasn't using any sexy powers on you Chrono..." She smiled her devilish grin. "You would have known that too if your weren't Mr. Perverted Demon." She giggled.

"I'm not Perverted!" The little devil bursted out. "Any man would react like that." He grumbled under his breath.

"But..." She started. The young woman walked over to him and held out an helping hand to the up-side-down demon. "I guess you can't help to all Perverted towards the one you _lllooovvveee_." The skimpily, pink cladded lulu said teasingly.

The little guy's cheeks flared up a bight maroon. _I can't believe_ _I did and said all that to her. _He knew it was true by the way his heart melted from the words of love for her. It felt like he set himself free. He knew it was wrong to love her... he was a devil... a sinner to his own kind ... and she ... and she ...

"Get a wiggle on Chrono! You can't stay down there forever you know." The female giggled.

The devil stared at her offered hand. He slowly straightened himself up and took her hand. Her skin was soft and warm. The oval shaped palm pulled him to his feet, as the long slender fingers coiled around his box like one. The feminine hand that griped his was so soft and smooth that you wouldn't dare think that it belonged to a bear-cat. The devil stared at the state his hand was in. Rough calluses and tinny scars were etched into his flesh, looking like a sickly map. His hands were so much thicker than her's, and they were hard like stone.

"Chrono." The girl stared at the little devil. He seemed to get more and more depressed. "Ummm... you can... ahhh... um... let... let... go... now?" She said unsurely.

He didn't.

The demon just brought up his other hand to her's and cupped it. Crimson pools stared up at her's in a questioning gaze. Chubby little cheeks flared up with a deep red blush. The little one's throat swallowed the lump within it. "Rosette?" He whispered. The lad shifted uncomfortable in the old nave shorts. "Are you sure?" He said a bit louder.

"Sure of what?" She asked. He mumble something under his breath, as his eyes drifted down to the floor. The honey colored blond reached out with her free hand and cupped his pudgy cheek. "What's wrong now?" She huffed out as her devil faced her again.

"Ummm... well..." He said as his blush reached his ears. "I just want to know if you really wont to... is all..." The demon squeaked as his flush burned his neck. He watched her fine eyebrow raised in an unsaid question. "I mean are you alright with it." The nun gave him a look that said 'stop beating around the bushes already'... The boy cleared his throat. "What I mean to asked was..." The devil froze in mid sentence when he felt his limbs shaking and his palms sweat. Tacking another big gulp of spit, he prepared to finish. "Do you really want me to be the father?"

She stared at him in dumb shock. The purple haired devil looked like an accusal twelve-year-old boy that just confessed his love to her. Witch was stupid because he already did. He just looked so cute standing there with that look on his pudgy little face. The longer she didn't answer him the more it looked like his blush was glowing, and it seemed like pink smock was coming out of his ears and shirt calor.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"EH!" He said, his eyes growing larger in confusion and fear. _What the? What's so funny? _Sweat began to pore down his forehead as his face turned blue. Rosette was a nun, and kinda married to god. Even if she was the right age to bare children, there's no way a nun would grant him the privilege to plant his seed into her womanly soil. _Great! There's no way in heaven, earth... or hell for that matter... that there's a woman as beautiful as Rosette! Now I won't have offspring..._ His ears drooped down with his growing sorrow.

The girl quickly tugged her hand free from the devil's, (it was easy since his palms were all sweaty). She gently grasp the demon's head and hugged it to her chest. "You goof. I'll be honored if you'll be the father."

"Wha?" He yelped as his face came in contact to her cleavage. "But–but–but... demon! Seed! Nun! Soil! God! Gha!" He blurted out his thoughts.

"Wha–?"

"Rosette! Married! Kinda! To god! Privilege! Seed planting!"

"Te-he. Kurono... your so adorable! Oh! I can't stand it!" She squeaked. The girl hugged him closer to her chest like a mother would.

"Adorable? Me? Really?" He looked up at her. His blush darkening when their noses brushed. The demon bit his lip to stop himself from jumping up and kissing her.

"Yup!" She chirped. The girl let the little guy go and leaned back a bit. "Tell ya what. I'll help you look." She said and gave his forehead a quick peck.

The little devil thought he'll just fait. He raised his hand to the tinny spot of tingling skin, where Rosette just finished giving him a perfunctory kiss. The magenta demon now understands what the young male apprentices at the order were talking about. Like Kenneth, a boy who has a crush on Azmaria. He remembers one incident that the girl accidently touched his hand, then clams that he'll never wash his hand again. The same thing happened with Joshua. A girl ruffled up his hair and the sickly lad clammed that he'll never shampoo again. The older devil never really got what they meant, not wanting to wash yourself seemed kinda grous to him... until now...

"Chrono? What's with you now?" The golden haired, honey scented lulu asked.

Guerrero haired boy hung his head in sham, his iolite colored bangs hid his carnelion pools. His cheeks growing more fuchsia and threatened to stay that way. "I'll never wash my fore head again..."

"Wha–?" She jumped back alarmed. The devil looked up at her with his blush deepening all the more. The boy before her covered his mouth like he just realized that he was talking out loud. Her own blush began to burn her cheeks. "Why the hell don't you want to wash it!"

"Because if I do then your kiss would be washed away!" He blurted out.

Their blush deepen at the same time. "Stop acting like a kid! I thought you were older than me!" The woman exploded.

"I can't! You make me feel like a love sick pre-teen-aged boy!" He admitted covering his face embarrassed. "When I'm around you I feel old and young, smart and stupid, brave and cowardly, strong and weak, focus and confused, fast and slow... GOD! My heart is beating so fast I don't know what to do!" The little devil felt like an idiot.

He practically jumped out of his skin when the girl hugged him again. The demon lad was gona scream, but the lulu placed her thumb over his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, and were met by ocean depths. "Kurono." He felt her hot breath fanning his face. "Just for your information." The boy's jaw began to tremble. His mouth moistened, begging for kisses. "I don't want to touch a filthy little boy... much less kiss him." She teased, jumping back again that made him lose his balance a little.

The little devil's mind began to reel. If she said was true... _if I'm clean all the time then... she'll smother me with affection!_ Wide ruby pool began to sparkle, and his usual cat like pupils seemed to morphed into hearts. "So... your saying if I'm clean as a whistle you'll give me lots of kisses!"

Rosette turned around a looked at her devil partner. She jumped when she saw his face. It could lit up the hole country and then some! The girl hade no idea how to react to this. He was positively beaming, like he was an apostle not a devil at all. This creepy, overly happy, glowing expression was caused by the mear thought of he giving him a little kiss...

This was so unlike Chrono, reading into something to make a conclusion like that... She hade to straiten it out for him. The young lulu bent over so that her face was close to his. "Chrono... I was merely stating a fact–!"

Before she could finish her sentence the devil's lips latched on to her's in a heated kiss. The smaller devil purred in the most pleasurable way possible. The lulu above him melted into his embrace on a soft moan. Her stomach no longer cried out for food.

They stood there what seemed like hours, locked in a loving kiss. Rosette's legs gave out beneath her and she collapse on top of Chrono. The nun immediately propped herself up onto her elbows. "I'm sorry Chrono! I didn't mean to–!"

The devil cupped her cheek, and gently pressed his thumb to her lips the same way she did to him. He smiled warmly up at her. Her own blush starting to burn her ears. "Rosette... I know you didn't mean to fall on top of me." He ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "You just got too hungry is all. That's why your knees gave out, right?" His red demonic eye were soft and loving, no longer he was acting like a craze love sick boy.

"Wha–?" The golden lulu said her face blank of expression. _What the hell is he talking about? _She questioned herself. The young woman was answered by her growling stomach. "Y-ya... right..." She said hopping off of him. The devil stood up and dusted himself off. When she was about to join him, something red cough her eye. Large red mushrooms with white spotted tips grew in the far corner of the room. On a joyful squeal she picked one. She brushed off some dust off it and opened her hungry mouth and bit down onto...

_Click._

"Uh?" Nothing. Nothing but air and the other row of teeth. She opened her eyes and saw the fungus she hade just plucked was not in her hands any more. The girl's ears pick up the sounds of stomping and squishing. Looking up she saw her demon ferociously stomping on the patch of mushrooms she just spotted. "Chrono! What are you doing!"

"These are poisonous you dumb-Dora!"

"I don't care! I'm hungry!" She whined as the little devil stomped the last one.

"And that's why you're a dumb-Dora... and a melon head..." He grumbled.

The girl glared at the devil. "Why are you calling me '**melon head**'?" She growled. "And where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't. I heard the other sisters calling you that." He stated. The devil was still pissed off that she nearly ate a mushroom that was obviously poisonous. Her clueless-ness could be one of her charms, but at a time like this it just pissed you off to no end. "It seems very appropriate right about now." He hissed, one eye twitching.

"Fine then!" Rosette exploded. "You probably don't wont a _melon head_ like me helping out." The angered nun turned ruffly on her heals and stomped out of the kitchen.

The purple hired devil rolled his eyes. He shifted his weight to one foot. The boy raised his hand, not looking at it he counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Now.

He let his arm drop to his side. The lad walked slowly to the door frame. The devil lazily looked in the direction that Rosette took.

Sure enough, there she was frozen like a statue as the giant millepede like demon coiled up and around her slime frame. He inwardly smiled. Rosette hated bugs! Especially the creepy crawly ones. Something about them having too meany legs. He watch as the claw like legs plucked at her skin and dress.

The devil raised it's head to her level. It face looked like and old decaying man's face that was hung up-side-down. The girl just stood there, staring wide eyed, and mouth gaping. It was bad enough that the thing looked like a millepede monster, but why did have to have such an ugly face. The ghastly thing leaned in like it was going to kiss her. Rosette began to tremble. _I hate bugs... Kill it! Kill it!_ _Kill it!_

A warm hand covered her mouth. She jumped when another hand ran down her shoulder and across her collar bone. The frighten girl felt a hot, wet tongue licking her cheek.

"This one is **mine...**" Chrono said darkly. He ignored the shocked look Rosette was giving him. His red eyes stared into the face of the demonic garbage. He smiled when he saw that it new it lost any hope of mating with the female between them. _Not only that... _the greater demon thought coldly. He removed his hand from his mate's mouth slowly...

_**Splat!**_

His fist went right through it's head. The monster turned to ash and fell to a pile around them. He returned his gaze back to Rosette. She was covering her cheek with her shaking hand. Sighing he ducked his head into the crock of her slender neck. "What's wrong now _love_?"

"You just liked me..." She half squeaked, half whispered.

"Ya..." He admitted. The devil paused, then let his clapper slowly run over her exposed neck. "Get used to it." He demanded. The devil nibbled her jugular, wrapping his arm around her waist, as the other venture to explore her chest.

"C–Chrono!" The startled girl quickly grabbed both his hands and held them out as far as she could get them. The nun breathed heavily, the air in her lungs not coming out smoothly. Chrono's attention was all too familiar to her first meeting with that bimbo. She didn't want to feel like that again... ever.

"**ROSETTE...**"

When she heard her name the girl jumped. She turned her frightened eyes to the devil behind her. Her stomach dropped ten stories. His eyes glowed a demonic crimson. The once tinny dull fangs, sharpen and grew to a deadly length. His claws did the same. Her little Chrono began to fight against her hold. "Chrono! Don't–!"

"**Why!**" He growled, anger growing in his voice. "**You much rather to mate with that garbage? Thought you hated** **_bugs_!**" He hissed.

Faster than she could respond, the aroused devil spun her around so that she was facing him. On a frighten squeak she jumped out of his hold. She soon lost her footing and fell on her rump. The young lulu ignored the pain in her back side, for she soon found herself flat on her back. Her long time friend hade her pinned, with her hands firmly held still above her head.

His glowing red eyes burrowed deep into her frighten weeping sapphires. "**You're my mate. On-one** **else's.**" He growled before dropped drown into a heated, lust filled kiss. His tongue demanding her attention, to enjoy it as much as he did. His now longer fangs pricked her bottom lip. He slowly broke the caress of lips and leaned back. He watched the blood drip out of the corner of her lip. The devil immediately, and hungrily lapped it up.

Rosette just lay there, too scared to move. She couldn't believe this was Chrono. The same Chrono that promised her he would protect her with his very life. _Now he's going to... going to..._ !

His knees fought to get her legs to open. He growled enraged when she began to fight against him. The girl was persistent to keep them closed, and deny from what was his.

"Please. Chrono..." The girl whimpered. "Kurono." Her voice weak and afraid. Tears of desperation soon stung her cheeks. "Please? Please Kurono?" Her eyes jammed shut as she spoke out her fears. "Please don't rape me!" The girl began to choke and wail at the same time.

Fangs retract back to their original size, claws fallowing suite. Crimson pools began to copy the glistening sapphires beneath them. He couldn't believe it... he was going to do... to do... the same thing that dick wad Bikou did!

The devil immediately hugged the woman into a loving embrace. "Forgive me?" He begged, choking on his words. The little demon sat up, not letting go of his beloved. She curled up onto his lap, burying her face into his hair. "I just got mad is all..."

"And that made you wont to–?" The golden blond squeaked.

"No..." He cooed softly into her ear. "I got mad because, you tried to eat a poisonous mushroom on purpose. I was worried and scared. I thought I could control myself... but I couldn't! I just wonted to protect you soo much. I guess that got miss read by my instincts..." He explained wile he rocked her side to side. "I love you Rosette... I just love you so much!"

"I know... I know..." She whispered, griping the material of his coat. The lulu pulled him closer ignoring the obvious blush on the devil's cheeks.

**

* * *

Two hours later:**

Chrono reclined in the red leather next to Rosette. After he and Rosette calmed down they continued their search for food for her. Needless to say that she stuck to him like glue after the millepede demon came onto her. The demon didn't know rather to be pleased or frustrated. But all and all he found some edible mushrooms and a box of salted jerky.

He groaned at that thought. _My face is still all tingly..._ The devil let out another groan. All the kisses she given him after he found the food was too much. He was glade that his pants were to big. The size concealed him perfectly! Even if he wasn't fully aroused, the girl would freak out even at the slightest bulge.

"Hmm!" The girl squealed happily. "This is soo good! Are you sure you don't wont any Kurono?"

"Yea... I'm not hungry..." He answered, trying not to look at the girl on the floor. The damn dress was threatening to fall off her slim shoulders at any second. _She's doing it on purpose I know it!_

The pink cladded nun smiled up at her partner. He looked soo cute trying not to look down her dress. Her eyes soften as the light his face. _Such a hansom boy..._

She flush hot pick, and shook her head. Shaking all thoughts of that short out she returned her attentions to the food in her hands. Maybe she'll save him one jerky... just in case he changes his mind.

Her nose flared. An oddly sweet sent filled the air. "Say Chrono? Do you smell that?" She asked looking up at the devil. Her azure depths blinked surprised at the sleeping lad. "Whoa... that was fast."

"Not surprising. Matricaria sent is the most powerful sleep aid for demons." A chilling voice said.

Rosette was pulled up (none to gently) to her feet by her long hair. The young girl yelped out in pain. She fought to free her locks, but the attacker's hand held on strong. She tried to brake free by kicking the floor and pulling on her hair. The girl felt a second hand running up her side. Her eyes shot open when it groped her. She heard snapping sounds, and the sounds of the bottons hitting the floor. That bastard ripped the rest of the buttons off.

The horrified girl wishing that it wasn't true. The pink sheer cloth fell around her thin frame, showing off everything! Her pale skin began to goose-pimple in the frozen air. As her hair stood on end as the girls soft pink nipples harden to the dropping temperature. She screamed as his amobarbital sodium colored hand squeezed her chilled breast. Her hands left her aching head to forcefully remove the harsh male hand. As soon her hand grabbed his painfully squeezing hand, the other descended quickly to her lower regions. The young nun went into a defensive mood. She squeezed her legs together and covered herself. The girl tried to bend over to increase her protection. His groping hand just squeezed her harshly and pulled her back up against him.

"**AHHH!**" She cried out in pain. "**That hurts!**" The young victim wailed. "**Chrono! Help!**" Her cracking voice pleaded. Azure depths wept out her mental and physical anguish. But something was wrong... very wrong... Why hadn't... "Kurono?" She whispered. Her stomach wedged itself into a painful knot. The female felt fingers forcing their way into her, but she was too shocked to care. Her demonic partner, her Chrono... was still asleep?

The stunned nun watched as the boy's chest raise and fell. "Kurono? Wha–?" She squeaked. Her eye brows knitted up in fear. A deep pleasurable rumbling purr admitted from his chest. "Why are you?..."

"Powerful stuff Matricaria is..." His sickly aroused voiced whispered into her ear. "It not only knocks him out, but it also gives 'sweet' dreams too." She felt him smile against her ear, as she turned her head away from the sight before her. He let out a loud laughter as his fingers pick up pace. The girl pathetically squeaked out painfully. The cold shadow man ignored her and continued laughing. "Whoa! Look at him!" He commented. Her turned his cerise eye to his pet, a playfully evil grin pulled at his cheeks. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the dreaming demon. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flush a cute pink. "Wonder who he's doing _it_ with?" He forced her to watch as the 'little devil' stood at attention.

Chrono rolled his head back on soft grunt. He arched his back up on another deep rumbling purr. His face was red, with a wide happy grin spread across it. The devil tensed up for a second then relaxed on an aroused gasp. All the wile the young lulu watched and blushing deeper. She never knew he could look like that... cute and aroused at the same time! He rolled his head to the side wile gasping out a signal name... The name of who he was with in his dream world.

"_Rosette..._"

She blushed so hard that she could of sworn her tears evaporated off her cheeks. He told her he loved her and wonted to mack love... but... but not unconscious! _What the hell is he dreaming? _Wait. She already knew that... a better question will be, '_What the hell is she doing to him _in_ his dream?_'

"Interesting..." The vile voice mused. She felt his fingers slip out of her. "We don't wont to disappoint the wolf. Now do we bunny?" Before she could respond he throw her onto the slumbering demon's lap. Her head hit his stomach painfully. She groaned in pain as Chrono's tent rapidly grew. The girl squeaked out and jumped back. Her head was forced back to his lap. "Don't be scared pet. It's natural for a demon to be at lest twelve inches long, and five inches wide."

"Wha– what!" She squeaked as the rapist unzipped the boy's pants.

"What? You really thought that demons and human would be the same size?" He chuckled.

She moaned pitifully as the devil's phallus freed itself from his pants. _Chrono... please wake up... _She wept inwardly as a pair of blue hands opened her mouth.

_**

* * *

**_

Chrono's dream

He stood on a gigantic pile of bodies.

Demons' bodies.

Demons' dead bodies!

His wrists were pierced by long metal spikes connected to thick chains. An icy fog hovered around his legs. The fully transformed demon watched as his blood froze in the sub-zero air. Thin sheets of ice clung to his nude body. He could see his breath as he exhaled.

"**_A SINNER..."_** A voice echoed through the darkness.

"It's cold..." The purple haired devil whispered. "I'm going to freeze." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"_**SO. THEY CALL US SINNERS..."**_

"Aion? Is that you?" The freezing devil asked, looking left and right.

"_**MAKES YOU LAUGH, HUH?"**_

"Where are you?" He asked looking to the left. "Where are you, Aion?" He asked again looking to the right.

"**_YOU SEEM AFRAID TO HAVE LEARNED THE TRUTH"_** Aion's calm voice echoed again. Chrono snapped his head to the front of him. The darkness concealed his face, but the hornless one knew who it was.

Aion.

There he was, as nude as he was, in the true form, sitting on top of a mountain of decaying demons, with woman hanging off of his arm. **_"YOU'RE DIFFERENT... _CHRONO_."_** The white haired devil smiled down at the astonished Chrono. **_"LET'S GO."_**

"Go where?" The demon-sicle asked.

"**_TO A WORLD WHERE WE CAN BE FREE." _**Aion answered.

_It's so cold here._ The devil took a step forwards. It was hard to move with the ice and chains weighing him down. _If I take his hand..._ He lifted his chilled hand to the one Aion extended. _Will I... feel better? _He asked himself.

"Don't do it, Kurono!" A woman's voice wailed. Chilly arms wrapped around his waist, and warm tears moisten his stomach.

"Wha–!" He yelped astonished. The devil turned his golden eyes down to his imprisoner.

Rosette.

There she was, knelling and cling to him... and naked! Her blond hair, warm as the rays of the sun, softly fell over her shoulders. Her pale satin skin was partly frozen like his. The beauty was chained as well, around her neck, her wrists, her thighs, and her ankles.

Chrono felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks flared up. She looked up at him, with her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Hot tears freezing on her pink cheeks.

"Don't leave me!" She begged. "I don't wont to be alone!" She wailed. He let his arm drop to his side.

He slowly bent over and gently grabbed her shoulders. She jump at his touch, and let go of his waist. "I won't." He cooed.

The male lay the female down.

The scenery changed.

He laid her down on the birth bed that Pandaemonium reserved for the strongest of demons to mate on. They were no longer chained, but still nude as the day they were born. The young lulu peered up at him with confused blue eyes.

The devil smiled down at the woman beneath him. "I won't leave my _mate..._" He hummed.

She quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. "R–really?" She squeaked. Tears of joy sparkled in her eyes, as her cheeks flushed maroon.

"Of corse silly!" He chirped. "I love you why wouldn't I wont to mate with you?"

"Because I thought you would wont someone beautiful... not plain like me." She said shyly as she twirled her fingers.

"Who could be more beautiful than you?" He ask as he slowly descended down to her face. "So..." He asked letting his hot breath to fan on her skin. The horny devil leaned in closer. "Shall we begin?"

With a nod of her head and he kissed her deeply. His tongue begged to enter her sweet honey cones. The seductive lulu granted him immediately with her lips parting slightly. As the intoxicating osculation deepen, the devil's hands venture to her bosoms. He moaned into her mouth at how soft, and squishy they were. The demon felt the mortal beneath him running her hands up and down his sides, like she didn't know what else to do. On a deep rumbling purr he broke the kiss and gently grabbed the slim palms in his. He guide them over his chest and torso, slowing down when her delicate skin reached his six-pack.

He stared at her body, memorizing it, engraving every detail in his mind. The curves of her shoulders, the swelling of her breasts, the smooth shape of her hips and thighs. It was as if sculptor made her from clay, and shaped her out by using silk and satin, and the petals of tender young flowers. Rosette was so beautiful and radiant it made him wont to just stare at her to the day he die and beyond.

"Ummm... Chrono?" She said softly. The woman tugged her hands free and griped his hips. The young lulu gently sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "There is... um... that is to say... ah... um..." She muttered.

"What?" The demon asked. "You better not be rejecting me..." He said trying to growl to mask his worry, but failed.

"N–no..." she squeaked. "It's just that... hmm..." The woman squirmed her legs free form under neath his. "Just that wouldn't it be... be..." Blushing a bright fuchsia she went up on here knees and scooted closer to him, so that she was straddling him. "Wouldn't it be... easier to...to...to... You know, to... get _in_, like this?" She whispered softly.

He smiled up at her, his canines showing. "Yea... your right." The devil purred. He ran his hands down her sides, careful of his claws. He let his hands travel to her buttocks. Squeezing her with one hand, the other rubbed the woman's silky thigh. The devil ran his hand to the inside of her leg. He ran it up her thigh to her duct eagerly. Chrono turned shocked amber eyes to her clit when he felt so much moisture. To his great surprise, and greater delight she was already wet... not only we, sopping wet! "Whoa... that didn't take long..."

"What?" She asked confused. The woman followed his gaze to her center. She stared at her state for time some time. The devil smiled a... well... devilish grin,_ (AN: What else would his grin be like?) _as he pushed open her lips. The girl shutter as the demon's finger rubbed against her oozing hole. "May–maybe it g–got s-s-so we-wet s-s-s-so f-fast is-is be-because I-I'm a v-v-vir-virg-vir-virgin!" She squeaked.

The aroused demon sunk in a single finger. He massaged her womanly channel softly and smoothly. The devil took great care in this action, for if he would cut her _there _it would kill their mood. His mate was making all the same sounds she made earlier when she was in that sexy maid uniform. The whimpers, breathy sighs, moans, and his name merged into each and every one of them. It made his second head throb, almost painfully, to venture into her warmth. She was way beyond ready, but...

"C–chrono!" She yelped. "S-stop!" The woman whimpered.

He stopped his ministration on a childish pout. "Why? I thought you liked it..." The devil whispered with his ears drooping.

"I... did." The golden lulu admitted. "But... but..." She said with her blush glowing brighter. "I... I... I wont the real... you..." She whispered.

The devil raised an confused eyebrow. _What is she talking about? _He wondered. The young lulu hide her face in the crock of his neck. He smiled at the feel of her silky strands tickling his skin.

"I–I r–really w–wont _it_ y–you know... or–or am–am I n–not lub–lube–lubricated e–enough y-yet?" She stuttered.

His ears perked up when he realized what she wonted him to do. The devil immediately pulled his hand out and way from her opening. He grabbed her hips hastily and began to pull her down to his need.

When her opening touched him she tensed up. His tip pushed her walls apart. The devil noticed her fidgeting when sunken in the very tip of his penis. He turned up his gaze with a questioning look. "Y–your soo big!" She squeaked, with her eyes squeezing shut and her fingers griping his shoulders as her toes curl.

The demon gave her a lop sided grin. "Well... I'll tack that as a compliment." He said amused.

She tensed up more when he gently pulled her down his shaft, a little blood trickling down. The woman yelped at the intense pain as her vagina as stretched further apart. "Kurono! Your tearing me apart!" She screamed as her nails dug into his flesh, but not drawing blood.

"Shhh..." He soothed. The devil started to feel the effects of the penetration. He too started to tense up at the intense presser. Seeing his discomfort the girl pulled back up to end it before any damage could be done. "**No!**" He growled, gripping her tighter. "I'm not going to stop..."

"But Kurono... humans and demon aren't meant to fit together..." She whimpered as he forced one–fourth of himself into her. "Kuro–!"

"Relax..." he commanded. The devil began to gently kiss her neck and shoulder. "Just relax..." He cooed into her ear.

"But...but..."

"You love me... don't you?" He said in a hush whisper. When she heard him say that she attempted to relax. The demon feeling her muscles loosen their hold. He held her still as he slowly rolled his hips up and into her. She was shaking and her muscles twitched uncontrollably. He kept his entering at a slow pace. Fighting off his urge to thrust wildly. _That should come latter._

"Kurono? Am I hurting you?" She asked timidly in an un-Rosette-ish way. "Your shaking."

"A little... I think..." He felt her giving him a half hug in apology. "But that's only because I'm trying not to hurt you is all." He reassured her. The devil sat back down glade that her hips followed.

"Really?" She ask as the lulu descended onto him.

He let go of her hips, letting her have the freedom she needed. The demon's hands wrapped around her shoulders. He placed one of his hands on her tail bone. "That's my girl... your almost there..." He encouraged. "Just a little further now..." His body tensed up again.

She stopped her descent and leaned back. The golden blond snaked her arms around his neck and looked strait into his amber pools. "What's wrong now? Why are you soo tense again?" The beauty asked.

"Guess I'm still worried about hurting you..." He admitted embarrassed.

"You can't!" She yelled in his face. The demon just blinked surprised at his mate. "You can't worry abut hurting me. Because I'm worried that _I'm _gona hurt **you**." She said with a pout.

He smiled up at her warmly. "Then we can worry together." The demon sighed as he kissed her firmly. They melted into the kiss and to each other. The devil laid her back down on the black silk sheets on the birth bed. He leaned back and watch her expression for a minute.

The demon blink at the fact that they where relaxed. He turned his gaze down and saw that he was completely in her. The male smiled at his conquest. "Hey." He pocked her cheek.

The aroused lulu answered with a soft noise in the back of her throat. "Hm?"

"I'm in." he chuckled as he gestured down with his clawed finger.

She followed his gesture, the girl chuckled as well. "Well... I still think your too big." The woman giggled.

Seeing her devilish grin, he narrowed his gaze. "_Rosette..._"

"No! I'm serious!" She shook her finger at him. "What if your stuck inside me, forever!" She teased.

"Then... it'll be really weird to go to the bath room..." He joked back. The demon closed the space between their lips and kissed her, not giving her time to laugh at their mussing. He kissed her down her cheeks and down her neck to her shoulders. There he lavished large amounts of licks and kisses on her silky skin.

"Shouldn't you be moving... or something?" She asked as her fingers ran through his hair.

"Your just soo tight and sexy... I just wont to savor the feeling..." he moaned, licking her collar bone. "So beautiful. So very beautiful..." The devil hummed in a trance.

"Stop it with the flirting. You've already got me in bed..." She said blushing deeper.

He smiled and breathed in her intoxicating sent as the devil nuzzled her neck. The demon's hip pulled back like he was going to remove himself from her, but as his tip was almost out he forced his flesh back into her cavern. The beautiful woman beneath him made a sound like a gasp, moan, and scream molded into one. His ears twitch at the odd aroused sound she just made and craved to hear it again. He repeated the action and yet agin she made that same sound. The man moved rapidly within her causing all sorts of noise from her throat and chest. His tail sprung to life and wrapped itself around the couple's waist. Pulling them closer together. He suck and nibbled her neck eagerly, not able to stand his stillness. Greedy hands found their way to the woman's luscious breasts. His lips left a trail down her neck to the left areola, then his mouth began to hungrily suckle on the soft pink nipple as he gently massage her chest. This action made him move faster and lest tame than he first started, as his stomach burned for more.

Rosette threw her head back into the bedding. Spreading the golden hair out around her head like a halo. "K-kurono! Your supposed to do that before!" She squeaked. "Isn't it a rule? Or something!"

"Demons don't play by the rules." He moaned out in between kissing his way to her abandoned breast. The demon's tongue flicked her harden nub before his mouth greedily latched on. He nibbled on the delicate flesh for a second, then pulled back letting his fangs tug on her satin nipple.

"Ho! C-chrono!" She screamed out passionately. She threw her trembling legs around his waist pulling them closer. Making his thrusts shorter and faster...

On a growl he pulled back and shook free from her arms hold. His hands left her chest and grasp her hips. The devil's phallus slipped itself out to it's tip. The woman gave a out sigh deep inside her chest. It could of bin seen as a sigh of relief, or a sigh of disappointment. The devil didn't knew which one it was but all the same he smiled his evil little grin, and with out a word of warning to the young lulu, he un-care-nly thrust into her. Her gorgeous blue eyes snapped open at the intense pressure, pain, and pleaser he shot through the both of them.

He smiled down to her, those sweet sapphire pools glazed over by lust. He knew his eyes mimicked her's to some extent. The devil felt his perversion lighting a fire under his belt. Every single of those dark thoughts he fought off every time he change into his true form. Every single time her olive colored skin peeked out at him under her clothing. Every time she smiled...

Now they charged forth, threatening to tear his skin aprat. "HO GOD ROSETTE!" He howled. His voice echoed off the walls of the mating chambers and into the halls. The young seductive woman looked up at him. Her eyelids were half way down, making his insides burn all the more.

A feminine hand cupped his cheek, as slender fingers stroked his flesh. She brought up her other hand to the other side of his face. The woman gently pulled him down, the demon eagerly followed. Her face just inches away she whispered a signal command. "Kiss me."

He did so with earnest. The devil's lips in cased her's in a air tight seal. He deepen the kiss by swooping his tongue past her lips. After some time he pulled back just barely. His hot breath fanned onto her full, wet, pink lips.

"**MINE...**" He growled through gritted teth.

She opened her eyes slightly, peering up into his burning pools. He let go of her hips and wrapped his arms around her torso. "My woman. My mate. My love." He whispered into her neck. The devil repeated those words over and over again as he pushed inside of her. He driven them closer and closer to their peck...

**_End_**

* * *

Charcoal.

Harsh chocky charcoal taste.

The kind of taste that levees you tongue feeling all grimy, and your spit all pasty.

It was that kind of taste that filled Chrono's mouth. His eye twitched annoyed just now registering that he _was_ dreaming, and wasn't actually with Rosette like that at all...

_Wait... _He now knew he was dreaming, but what was this sickly feeling washing through him. The little devil only kissed her a fue times, but knew enough that the young lulu was soft, warm, and tasted like honey and other sweet delights. This felt slimy, cold, and the taste made you wont to gag.

"Sister I thought I told you to watch the Matricaria for me..." A voice said that threw the demon into a rage.

"Why? So you can have all the fun greedy guts?" The granite woman said when she released the boy's lips.

He didn't know whether to vomit or go on a killing spree. His claws lengthen on his finger tips. The devil lashed out at the pure white female, hissing in disgust. The woman faded, like dust clearing in the wind. The devil's vision fell upon the one he hated the most out of the siblings. "Bikou..."

"Hello." The dick wad smiled. "Why did you stop? Seemed to me you were having fun." He stated.

The lad's crimson pools turned their gaze down to the floor next to the chair, were Rosette was occupying. Then they snapped back to the intruder. "**Where's my mate?**" The little devil growled.

The asphyxiate colored male raised a snowy eyebrow. "Well that's a leap and a half. I haven't made her do that... _yet_." He said in an amused hushed whisper.

The devil growled deep in his chest. It was true he hadn't mated with her yet, but she still verbally accepted him to be the father. So he was over the first hurdle, the problem is now is to get her in the mood so to say... _What the hell does he mean by 'yet'! _The demon bellowed in his head. Chrono was about to say that blue dick wad 'should keep his hands off his mate or else', when he felt something or someone squirming on his lap...

"Na-uh! You stay right where you are my frighten little rabbit..." Bikou chuckled. He was answered by muffled moans and whimpers of distress.

The devil followed the sound, hoping they weren't made by who it sounded like...

She was forced back down on her friend's lap. Harsh claws digging into her scalp. She didn't wont to grit her teeth, that would of made her bite... bite... bite him **there**. _I must look so pathetic right now... _she thought as she turned her gaze up at her comrade.

He looked mortified.

Like he was at a lost of what to feel.

The little devil felt like ten full grown men kicked his chest at once. He didn't notice that he was quite warm down there... But now wonders why he didn't feel her throat squeezing tightly around him. He griped the arm chair tighter as she looked up at him.

Her beautiful eyes were red rimed and swollen. Her soft cheeks were coral red and stated to turn a pale blue. Her perfect pink lips were bruised and swelling. Crystal tears cascaded down her rosy flesh. A cruel hand forced her to bobbed on him. The victimized lulu tried to fight back, to breath normally.

A deep rumble erupted from his chest. He found a emotion to feel... wrath. An uncontrollable rage coursed through his veins. He was nothing more than a tool to harm his beloved! On an unearthly howl, he lashed out at the lowest scum he ever laid eyes on.

Bikou disappeared like sand falling out of an hour glass. Chrono hissed in disgust, failing yet again to kill that monster. He felt Rosette jumped off of him. He groaned out painfully, as his member throbbed.

The devil turned his gaze over at the young lulu. She was on all fours, coughing a wheezing heavily. Her larger chest heaved in and out gigantic breaths of air. This action made her position all the more appealing to the little devil. He could crawl up behind her, lift the dress's skirt up, and sneak in his...

The lad harshly shock his head to clear it of such thoughts. His lower regions see to scream out in pain ever since Rosette brock the contact with him. He slid off the chair, deciding that he was hurting to much to stand. The devil boy reached out and gently patted her back, in-between the shoulder blades. She turned her weeping sapphires on him, for a moment the demon thought he did something wrong. Chrono soon found himself slamming into the chair with Rosette's head on his chest. Her delict hands fisted the his coat's fabric. The devil peered down at the beautiful specimen of womanhood clinging to him. He softly wrapped his arms around her shaking frame slowly. The boy rested his head on top of her's wile hugging her closer to his compassionate warmth. He kissed her temple, and opened his mouth to weave comforting words of love.

"**I'M SORRY!**" She bellowed. The girl pulled him into a tight hug as she scooted closer to him. The poor lad's all ready sore member brushed up against the lulu's abnormally sized breasts and pocked her stomach. "Please don't hate me? I–I just froze up! He made- made me v-violate you! I didn't wont to... But–but... I know I don't deserve to be forgiven... I know I don't deserve to speak, or be near you at all! Butt-but–!" Her perfect lips pored out an begging apology.

He silenced her with a deep and passant kiss. The devil couldn't tack hearing another word. He pulled back and gingerly licked her lips. The devil locked their gaze together. "It is I who should apologize... not you." He said as he kissed her cheeks. "I should of bin protecting you... not sleeping..."

"But!" She squeaked. The young lulu leaned back to look into her devil's crimson eyes once again. "I should have protected you! Not molest you!" She wept.

"**DON'T!**" The growl erupted from his chest.

The startled girl jumped back onto her rear, not noticing the dress's sleeves fell off her shoulders.

"Don't." He said a pit more calm. "Ever. Say. That. You. Need. To. Protect. Me. Again!" He hissed out every word. "I'm the man here! I protect _you_! Got tha–!"

Chrono could of sworn that his jaw hit the floor. He didn't notice before, but her dress got all of it's buttons torn off! From her actions it slipped all the way off her shoulders and landed on the floor around her. The lulu sat there like she was presenting her goddess like sexiness to the aroused demon, who was already aching to make her his.

Her little devil looked like a dear stuck in the head lights. The weeping nun wiped her eyes dry, she couldn't figure out why Chrono was so shocked. Until his nose began to bleed. That's when she felt the cool breeze tickle her skin. The girl turned shocked eyes down to her exposed body. On a small yelp she quickly covered herself. "Don't look at me!" She softly pleaded.

_**THUMP!**_

Rosette practicality lepted out of her skin. She turned her gaze over to her comrade, who was at present passed out on the floor. The girl just blinked at him for what seemed like forever. A sodden wind blew on the back of her neck. She shivered, and deciding it was saver to have her devil awake. The nun crawled over to him slowly, still a bit afraid of his fully harden member.

When she got to him she focused on the head on his shoulders. The devil was swirly eyed and was mumbling something about 'goddess of sexiness'. He would of bin almost cute if it weren't for that nose bleed. For god's sakes! It looked like his nose was old fateful of blood.

Rosette's eye twitched annoyed. She harshly pinched his chubby little cheek. When that didn't work, she slapped him. _When_ that didn't work she... she... well that's all she could think of–!

He rolled his head to her palm. The now sleeping lad nuzzled her hand like it was a teddy-bare. She quickly grabbed the hem of her skirt and wiped his face clean of blood, not wonting any on her hands. The young woman smiled when she saw that he was relaxing. She zipped up his pants when his finally gone limp. The nun turned her gaze back to the demon's face. Her body relaxed at the sight of his peaceful face. She gently lied down next to his, patting his head like he was her husband. Rosette blushed at that thought. She hadn't thought that since that fateful night at the orphanage...

She hade a crush on him when she was little, but didn't know how to handle it then. The young nun thought she hade gotten over it... apparently not. She always giver herself the luxury of braiding his hair every morning and not to mention beating the tar out of him too. A deep sigh heaved it's way out of her breast. On a soft yawn she rested her head on his chest.

She hoped off when she felt him stir. Looking down at the demon lad, the honey suckle lulu watched him open his scarlet eyes. He blink a fue times, clearing his vison. "Hey."

"Hm? Zette?..." He mumbled, still a bit dizzy.

Smiling to herself the said girl bent down so that her nose brushed up against his. She also made sure that her chest press softly on his, just enough so that he could feel them through his shirt.

He flustered at the closeness. "Rosette?"

"Now..." She huffed out her full, soft lips. "What are you doing fainting on me for?" She giggled.

His blush deepened more when the girl above him kissed his nose. He swallowed hard the rapidly growing saliva in his mouth. "Rosette... um... er..." He huffed out. "Y-you should g–get ch–changed!" The devil squeaked.

The woman smiled seductively that made his insides burn. "Okay..." She hummed sweetly. "But no peeking!" She chirped.

"You knew I was peeking last time!" The demon half screamed, half whimpered.

"Wha–?" Her eye twitched, and the devil wished he kept his mouth shut. "I was only joking!" The young girl hollered. Before you could say 'daisies prancing' the enraged female had the defenseless demon in a painful head lock. "You little pervert! Peeping at a poor, innocent, vulnerable girl! You dirty old man!"

"Hey! I'm not a dirty old man! I'm a dirty young man!" Chrono yelled offended. He fought against her hold feverishly. In his struggling he slipped on her skirt and fell on her chest. The two froze knowing fully well that she wasn't covered there at all. Chrono leaned back to apologize but froze just inches from her breasts.

"Kurono?" She whispered.

"How did this happen?" He hissed.

"Well... you slipped and fell onto me..." She squeaked, not all to comfortable how he stared at her chest.

"No... this?" He said as he gently cupped her left breast. The flesh in his hand was a painful beet red. The devil felt like beating himself for not seeing it sooner. "What did the idiotic bimbo do to you?" The little demon asked as he started to softly massaging it.

"Chrono! S-stop!" Rosette squeaked out painfully. "It's very tender." She scolded him like a child.

He ignored her and continued his massage therapy. "Why are all the beautiful thing in life always so fragile?" The boy asked himself while he stopped rubbing it. He stared at her skin painfully. The small childish looking devil leaned in to her and softly kissed the harden nub. He sucked on the candy flavored flesh in his mouth, letting his tongue flick it lightly.

The young lulu just gaped at her companion as he fondle her breast with his hand and mouth. She watched as he brought up his other hand to her abandoned breast and gently squeezed it. She squirmed uncontrollably when an odd warm tingling sensation ran up her spine.

Feeling her squirm at his touch he snapped out of his trance, not knowing he gone into one. "S-Sorry Rosette!" He squeaked, fearing his punishment. "I didn't... I shouldn't... I–I–I... Rosette? Why are you blushing like that?" The demon asked dumbfounded.

The girl turned her autoerotic ocean blue eyes to him. Her cheeks were an adorable candy pink. She looked at him with an expression he never seen her made before, then quickly atemped to cover herself. "Don't look at me like that..." The golden girl whimpered softly, barely above a whisper. "Pervert..."

"Any man would stare at a beautiful woman's naked body!" He yelled back, not meaning to.

Pulling the sides of the torn up dress together she turned angered eyes at the demon. "I am not!"

"Yes you are... You dumb Dora!" He spat back.

"You only say that because I got _these_!" She hissed back wile squeezing her breast together. "You only started saying I'm pretty after they burst through my habit."

"That's not true!" The devil shot back. "Back in the car I asked you why you were so _beautiful_. **Before **that bimbo and his slut made an appearance." He informed a bit quieter. The lad let out a large sigh, and looked back at her... then froze. "Rosette? Love? Why are you crying?"

The weeping girl wiped her eyes with one hand. "Their just soo big..." She whispered in-between hiccups. "Why did they do this to me? I'm a good person... aren't I?"

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to a even warmer chest. "Of corse you are my sweet..." Chrono cooed.

"It's going to be very painful now..."

The demon's pointy ears perked up.

"I mean... it's going to be very hard to run with these on my chest."

"UH?"

Grumbling she made a pouty face. "You just pictured it. Didn't you?"

"Wha–? Pictured what now?"

"Me running! That's what!" She huffed out. "My young flesh bouncing and jiggling every which way..." She peered up at Chrono intending to glare but stopped. His face was beet red and she could see a little drizzle of blood running out his nose. "Your picturing it right now aren't you!"

"Now I am!" He screamed.

**

* * *

That night:**

They were in the room just a fue steps away from the stars. It was similar to the other one they were in that day. Except this one hade a fireplace and less windows. Chrono found Rosette a little blue dress to ware. It hade cris-crossing white ribbon in the front that tied off into a small bow at the top. It would of bin fine if the skirt wasn't so short! It was probably shorter than the maid uniform's. The young nun just worn the pink night slip over the skimpy dress. All that did was made her look like an elegant night hostess. Still it was better than one of those leather things he saw earlier...

"Ummm... Chrono?" Her soft voice fluttered into his ears.

The said demon turned around and faced the girl laying on the large bed. "Yes?" He answered. The devil was still tending to the little fame he made in the fireplace, hoping to get it larger. "What is it Rosette?"

"Well I was thinking what you told me earlier... You know about the demon's mating rituals..." She mumbled. "I just don't get it..."

"What's there to not get?" He asked turning back to the still small fire. "Males look for a beauty in a mate, and females look for strength and skill." He stated, gently fanning the flame. "You aren't going to ask me why I want you, are you?" He throw more wood onto the growing fire. "'Cause if you are... it's a stupid question."

"No it's not that Chrono..." She sighed. "When I was in school they taught that the 'Queen' was the mother of all demons is all..."

"Ho! That!" He jumped back, letting nature tack it's corse with the fire. "When a female is two to three months pregnant they go to her and she puts the babies into eggs." He said leaning back to watch the fire engulf the logs. The devil looked back at his mate to see she was sitting up right on the bed staring at him. He blushed at her unsaid question, "Uh... well that's fore you know..." He bit off a cough. "Well demon's pregnancy last as long as humans do, but with the uterus empty the pair could mack more faster..."

The girl blushed at that fact. Their nothing more than a bunch of horny pervert! Well there are demons after all, but dang! Even rabbits get tired of banging one another.

"Rosette?" The demon said standing up. When he was on his feet the boy walked over to her. "Your face is all red love..." He cooed as he cupped her cheek.

"Well... um... that is... um... I..." She muttered. "I never really suspected that..." The girl squeaked.

"Ya well... I know. Pandaemonium just wonted as meany demons as possible. And... well... lest just say waiting wasn't one of her virtues." He said softly.

She smiled at him warmly, and giggled as he blushed. "So..." The girl winked at him. "Dose this mean that Aion is a horny Perv, just like you now?"

"Wha–?" The demon never even thought about his brother. "Well I guess he is... We are twins after all..." He whispered, deep in thought.

"What?" The young lulu gaped. She couldn't believe her ears. "Did I just hear you right? You didn't just say 'twins'... right?" The woman half growled, half squeaked. She watch as he jumped back a bit, pushing his index fingers together. "And you couldn't have told me this sooner!"

"Well demons don't really have a concept of family!" He whimpered back.

On a loud huff she flopped back down on the bed and swiftly rolled over so that her back was to him. "That's a lame excuse." She huffed out. "It makes my opinion of you so much more lower than his." The girl paused in her ranting. "Maybe I should not sleep with the enemy's brother then..."

"WHAT!" He screamed as his eye grew to the size of dinner plates. She flinched at the volume and tone in his voice. The little devil hopped up onto the bed next to her. He was on his knees and shaking her shoulder like a child would. "Come on Rosette! Don't be cruel! Please!" He begged. "I won't be able to do it with anyone else!" He cried. "I wont you to have my sons, and daughters! I love you more than life itself! I can't help it if I was hatched from the same egg as Aion!" The little demon wailed.

She felt him shaking and heard him weeping. The golden lulu moved so that she was looking up at him. He was still shaking her lightly with both hands, but his eyes were squeezed shut as rivers of salty tears fell from them. He looked so pathetic and innocent at the mear thought of her not letting him touch her. She never rally thought about having a relationship like that with anyone. But if and when she did it was always will be with Chrono... and now _he_ was begging her to have one with him. How can she say no when he was asking her. The girl rolled onto her back and cupped his chubby little cheeks. "I said I wouldn't be with Aion's brother..."

"It's not–!" He started to say but Rosette hushed him with her slender thumbs.

The girl slowly moved her hands behind his head. "Now..." She hummed up at him. "Are you the brother of that blasted demon that kidnaped my precious Joshua?" She asked. The demon look down at her with his small pointy ears drooping down. "Or..." The woman smiled. "Are you the sweet, loving Chrono, that I fell head over heels for when I first saw him?"

His eye grew large with a slight shimmer of joy. "I–I would like t–to be that Chrono..." He stuttered slightly.

She cocked her head to one side. "Hm?"

"T–the o–one you l–l–l–love?" He squeaked out the last word. "I-if that's all right with you..."

"Of corse silly." She hummed as her lips met his. The girl felt him moan as he melted to her touch. Then all together he collapse right on top of her. She lightly pushed on his shoulders to gently tell him to get off.

He did so reluctantly... The devil laid down next to her, softly stroking her hair. "Rosette... at the risk of sounding perverted. I know you don't like the location, neither do I to tell the truth... but that doesn't matter to me. All I need is you. We're alone here. So why won't you let me?" He gazed deeply into her eyes, speaking in volumes without words that his heart couldn't form.

She rolled to her side and hugged him slightly with one arm. "Chrono... stuff like this is very important to a girl. It has to be the right guy, the right atmosphere, the right time...everything has to be perfect." The young woman informed the overly eager devil. "Right now I can't get the feeling that someone is watching me." She said, shuttering slightly. "And I don't wont any perverts watching me as I give myself fully to the man I love." Rosette finished, kissing him softly.

He purred wile nodding, showing that he understood. "Well... we can't do it at the Oder now." He huffed out. "Knowing Satella, she would be honest with the Abbess... AND knowing Elder, he'll go ease-drop on a girl with a rack like her's..." He thought out loud.

"Dirty old man..." She grumbled.

"Oi!"

"I know... I know... you're a dirty yung man. Even theo I can't see how's that's any better..." She huffed out. The young woman gazed deeply into the demon blood ruby pools as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Um... We don't have too... we are under a contract..." She muttered under her breath.

"That's not it at all Rosette." He answered quickly. "You're my contractor, not my mate." He said sternly. "It's entirely different. I mean... if it just took being under contract, then Lerajie and Ricardo would of bin... 'mates'... and that's... that's just gross to say the least." The demon finished with an disgusted look on his cubby little face. "Come to think of it, there would of bin a hole bunch a gay couples..." The little devil rolled his tongue out, looking like he was gona throw up. Then blinking surprised at the sweet honey and candy flavors spiking his tongue.

Rosette pulled away and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Well you don't have to worry about _that_ with us then..." She giggled. Her eyes became heavy as her sapphires clouded over with sleep. A soft yawn escaped her throat. She blinked her eyes, trying to rid herself of sleep.

"Sleep." The devil cooed.

"But–!" She yawned out.

"I'll be right here..." He hushed her. The demon lad scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kay..." The young lulu sighed. "Just don't leave me..."

"Like I would..." Chrono grumbled under his breath. The slumbering beauty nuzzled closer and muttered something about pancakes. He sighed to himself, and kicked out his legs. The demon felt his mate resting her head on his shoulder. His demonic gaze trailed over the young fresh feminine body cuddling close to his. She hade all the right curves in all the right places...

The devil took a quick look left and right. Checking if anyone or anything was watching. When the coast seemed clear, Chrono made his move. He slowly snaked one hand around her back and cupped her breast. The little devil squeezed it softly. His eyes lit up as his blood boiled for more. "OoOoOoOo... It's squishy..." He grinned widely as his fangs sparkled in the fire's light. He quickly ran his hand down her side and slid it under her dress. "Hmmm... soft..." He moaned in a trance. He placed his cheek on her slender shoulder.

The demon rolled her onto her back and pulled his arm out from neath her. His hand returned groping her chest, but the cotton barrier prevented him from satisfying his desires. With quick hast he untied the bow, and practically ripped the ribbon to shreds. He opened up the top half of the dress. The demon stopped and stared at her breasts for a moment. He ducked his head down to her collar bone as his hands groped her large breasts. The boy began to lick and kiss her flesh. "So gorgeous. So perfect. Mine... all mine..." He moaned out.

She stired. There was a great weight on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a fue times, wondering why she woke up. The girl looked around, feeling something was out of place. Her eyes traveled down to her bust. Soft lilac hair tickled her collar bone as Chrono rubbed his face into her cleavage.

Blink...

Blink...

Blink...

"**C**H**R**O**N**O!" The rudely awaken girl screamed. "You pervert!" With that she threw him across the bed.

He got up on his knees and slapped his palms together. "But Rosette! I was just–!"

"Molesting me in my sleep!" She snapped, wile covering herself.

"No! I was trying to under stand your body a little better..." He pleaded.

"What is there to understand!"

"I just didn't wont to hurt you!"

"Ya well with or with out you understanding my body... it's still gona hurt. Your thing is gigantic!" She rubbed her neck with one hand. "And I should know..."

He stared at her as his eye grew larger, when he realized what she meant. Fat swells of tears fell out of his red eyes. He leapt towards her and threw his arms around her middle. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wept. "I–I–I just d–don't want t–to t–transform! I–If I d-do that! I'll drain your life away! All the wile I–I'll be f–f–fucking you!"

"Kurono..." She whispered softly...

"I just love you so much that it'll kill me if anything would happen to you!"

"Kurono..." She breathed looking off to the side. The girl flinched when meany eyes glowing through the glass. She didn't know if it was from a number of beings, or just one being. The girl inched herself a cross the bed farther away from them.

Chrono felt the lulu scooting on the bed. He turned his eye on his female and saw her inching away from the window. The devil followed her gaze and fell upon low–class–no-things peering through the window. On a loud huff he crawled over to the edge of the bed. Reaching out with one hand he tapped to window once. They scattered as he suspected them to. He turned back to her and smiled, hoping to ease her discomfort. "There. Their gone now..." He hummed.

"They were watching... I know it!" She whisper loudly. "They were watching you _do _that to me..." The girl said a bit louder. She looked over at her devil and saw that he was blinking at her, perplexed. A vain on her forehead threatened to pop. "Chrono you idiot! All I wont is to be intimate with you in a nice securely privet place!"

A smile broke out over his face. "Ho... is _that_ all you need..." He immediately hopped off the bed and quickly drawn the curtain closed. The devil practically skipped back to the bed. He jumped onto the bed, landing on his knees. The little man crawled up to her with a seductive look on his face.

The girl brock the silence when his face was just inches from her's. "Ummm... what are you doing?" She said in a hushed squeaky voice.

His ears immediately drooped, his eyebrows knitted up wards, and his tanned lips pouted. "I was trying to be sexy for you..." He whimpered. The demon let his head drop on a big sigh. After a wile he raised his head up enough to stare at the young woman. "It's because I look like I'm twelve, isn't it?" He grumbled, puffing out his already chubby cheeks. "If I still have my horns you would of..."

"Kurono..." She sighed. "Your fine the way you are..." She said softly. A bight blush ran across her cheeks that made her look more beautiful to the demon still in mid crawl.

"Really?" The devil said surprised. He hopped back onto his hunches and stretched his arms out to her. "Then lets cuddle!" The demon cheered.

"And what else? Hm?" She muttered. "Caress my thighs and fondle my breasts?"

He jumped forwards and grabbed her shoulders. "Really! You'll let me!" He the devil squeaked happily. He was giving her his famous happy puppy-dog look.

She let out a large sigh knowing that she couldn't refuse him with that look. The girl dropped her arms and allowed his access to her chest. He was immediately on them. His chubby little hands cupped them lovingly as he gently squeezed them. "Their really soft and squishy." He commented. "But I bet their really heavy too." He sighed. "Your back gona hurt from now on..." He said with a voice laced heavy with gilt. "I know!" He hopped up to look her in the eye. "I can rub your back whenever you wont!" The devil said enthusiastically.

"Not so ruff!" She squeaked and covered his cupping hands with her's.

"S–Sorry!" He said wile pulling his hands away. The demon scooted closer to the golden lulu. "But really... I'll rub you back right now if it hurts..."

"Right now my chest hurts..." She mumbled under her breath.

Chrono dropped his head down to her bosoms. He gently licked and kissed her areolas. The demon slowly allowed his teeth come into play. He didn't bit, but nipped on the tenderly soft skin. His mouth returned to her nipples and began his previous suckling. He leaned back and watch as her spit covered nipple harden in the cilling air. The devil nipped at the pink flesh, the did the same to the other.

She arched her back as the same warm tingling feeling attacked her spine. Her hands ran through his purple hair, holding him closer. "Ho! Chrono!" the honey colored lulu gasped.

He pulled back a bit and turned his gaze up at the woman. "Rosette... Do you like what I'm doing to you?" The little devil asked.

"I don't know..." She manage to moan out. "But when you touch me... I get this warm tingling feeling up and down my back..." She whimpered, hating herself for liking such a dirty thing.

The demon pulled the human woman onto his lap. "Then I'll keep doing it..." He cooed. The with god like speed he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He slipped his spandex off his shoulders. The aroused devil squirmed out of his shorts and fell back wards.

"Kurono..." She gasped.

The demon turned shocked eyes to her. _Ho god what have I done! _He bellowed in his head. _What if it isn't perfect yet! Rosette said something like that right?_ He questioned in his head. _I don't want to beg for it!_

She giggled at his expression. "Kurono!" The golden honey colored blond called out his name seductively. "This isn't the right thing for me to wear..." She cooed. She pulled her shoulders back and let the slip fall off her frame. "The _perfect_ thing to wear in a situation is..." The girl crisscrossed her arms in front of her and pulled up her skirt. Once the blue dress was over her head she tossed it to the floor. "... skin." The arousing lulu finished as she ruffled up her hair.

The devil just gaped at her, a lost for words. Her fresh virgin flesh was bare before his crimson eyes! True he saw it earlier, but she hadn't striped for him before. "Grrrrrrr!" He made a move to tack what was rightfully his.

The nude girl stuck her finger on his nose, stopping him in his tracks. "U-ah..." She hummed out. "That goes for you too Mr. Sinner." The lulu cooed as she ran her hands down his thigh. Rosette couldn't believe she was doing this... and enjoying it! Some of the older sister would call her a floozy or a demon's slut... but since when Rosette cared what the older sister say? She unbuckled his shoes and yanked off his socks.

Now both fully nude the couple just sat there staring at one another. Suddenly the young woman felt uneasy under his piercing gaze. She made a move to cover herself but was intercepted be the devil's hands. "You shouldn't hide something so beautiful..." He said shaking his head. The demon looked at her with such deep love in his eyes that it melted away all of her uneasiness and brought life to the butterflies in her stomach.

He snaked one arm around her and softly laid her down on the bed. Her golden hair spread out around her head like a halo. Soft cheeks were a candy pink, her lip were glossy and rosy. The devil stared at her unearthly beauty, as if he was under her spell.

He blinked.

The sight before him was all too familiar.

He blinked again just to make sure that his vison was clear.

Yup! Still there! Just as beautiful as before... if not more.

"Ummm... I need to check something." He said quickly. The demon quickly pinched his cheek hard to see if this was a dream. The girl blinked at him confused. He smiled down at her. "Just seeing if this was a dream..."

"Well it's not!" She huffed out. She wrapped her arms around his head and eagerly kissed him. "There... now every thing's perfect..."

Chrono hummed as he guided himself to her. _This is so much better than a dream..._

* * *

Blood and virgin white nectar stained the silk bed sheets, as the eel ventured deep into the cave.

FIN

_Final Thoughts:_

_Ya! Finally finished! That took longer than expected... Maybe I should put a limit of how meany pages I do per chapter? Anyhoo Iwork at McD's now, soo I might just have to... yea; right!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Next chapter... Hot and heavy..._

_MG: Hot and heavy... THAT'S strait to the point!_ _Right rusty?_

**R: Purr, purr...**

_MG: Awe so cute... Time to eat pizza._

**R: Mow? (looks up) Food?**

E: R&R... R... R... now...


	6. Mating

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water... not a dog house!_

_Author's note: Ummm... ya. I'm working on this one, mostly because I don't have writers' block on this fic..._ _The other one I know who I want to show up but I can't really get it down...T.T_

_MisoGirl: Man... I need caffeine..._

Kate: Your telling me.

_MG: Wha–? How did you get in here!_

**Genai: You left the door open... idiot.**

_MG: I'm not an idiot. I just need caffeine..._

**G: Whatever...**

_MG: BTW why is there a nun and a devil in here in the first place?_

K: What do you mean! Rosette and Chrono were in here!

_MG: I know... but they were friends and knew each other._

**G: Guess you're right... (grumbles)**

K: But the fact still remains that Sister Rosette was in here before me!

_MG: Ya well... (mumbles something under her breath)_

K: What was that? I couldn't hear you... (looms over MG)

**G: LMAO Well 'Sister Rosette' can't be a Sister anymore now can she... (chuckles)**

_NG: True that!_

VOCABULARY:

ardent: **adj**, 1) very enthusiastic; passionate. 2) archaic or literary burning; glowing

–DERIVATIVES **ardency** noun ardently adv

–ORIGIN Latin _ardens_, from _ardere _'to burn'

iolite: birth stone for Virgo, the color is blue and yellow with violet or gray undertones.

* * *

**Locked Within**

**Chapter Six**

**Mating**

"Aion! Where are we going?" A young Chrono yelled at his brother, who nimbly hopped over the wall.

"It's a super secret place!" The boy called over his shoulder. He helped his violet haired brother up onto the wall.

"But can't we just fly there?" The other boy questioned. The young devil flapped his wings eagerly. "It'll be great practice!" He chirped, as he landed next to the other devil boy in the bushes.

The silvered haired lad narrowed his eyes at his brother. "If we do that it wouldn't be a secret place anymore..." He said direly.

In a demon's life there's meany milestone to pass. The first ones were simple enough to figure out, walking and talking. That and getting to the toilet fast enough before you wet your pants. It was very similar to humans, even theo the two young devils haven't even seen one. The next ones were learning how to fly, developed their own skills, (e.g., Chrono's time freeze). Then came the demon's first kill. That is... if they have the stomach for it... That's usually when they first see a human! It's mostly a child or a woman down on her luck, nothing big... Then the final step is what the boys most feared most, Adult Hood. And that means that they hade to touch _GIRLS_!

"That's why we're going there! To practice our flying and fighting. In secret we can get much better than the others..." The little lad growled deep in his throat. "We're seriously out numbered! We have to get better than them, it is for the good of man kind!"

"We're not the only boys in our generation you know..." Chrono said as he raced to catch up to his brother.

"Ya... I know... but not in our age group!" Aion answered. The boy slowed down and stared at his feet. "Hey... I heard that some boys and girls reached sexual maturity today..." The white-haired lad mumbled under his breath.

"That won't happen to us!" The purple haired demon child replied. "Even the girls think we're too gross to touch! So we'll never become hungry beasts clawing and pawing at a girl's body..." He finished, shivering at the thought.

"You're right. While on the topic, I hear the funniest thing!" The pocket sized Aion chirped. "I heard form one of the pursuers that humans pick a mate not bass on looks or strength."

"What? But how they know if their kids are pretty and strong?" Asked the boy as his eyes grown large.

"Ya. They get arrange to mate before they can even have babies."

"That's just stupid."

"Not only that, but they also do it because of some silly emotion."

"What?"

"I couldn't hear them good..." The violet eyed boy scratched his head. "I think they said 'wuv'?"

"Wuv? What is that?" The curios boy asked.

"I don't know, but it's supposed to make you really stupid." The boy huffed out.

As the tow walked they talked about how silly and stupid humans were. Aion sped up proclaiming that they were almost to the secret place. When they were nearing the edge of the bushes, they slowed down when they heard growling and loud patting.

"Thought you said this place was a secret!" Chrono hissed.

"It is... teacher said it was..." Aion whispered.

The purple haired demon sweat dropped. "What?"

"Well he's the one who gave me directions..."

"If he hade directions, someone else must have given them to him." The lilac haired lad replied with his eyes narrowing. "And that someone else gotten it from someone else, and that someone got it from someone else, and so on and so forth..." He grumbled.

"Well maybe it's Teacher!" The silver brother chirped. He began to crawl on his belly.

"Ummm... Why are we crawling?" The iolite brother whispered back, also crawling on his tummy.

They inched their way to the edge of the bush, they reached their little chubby hands out and pushed the leaves apart. When there was a large enough window, and what they saw next would explain Chrono's action in the future.

There... for the world to see... was none other than the boy's teacher and his woman. They moaned and growled as their sweaty bodies smacked up against one another. His large deadly claws dug into her hips as his shaft attacked her center. She in turn nibbled on his ear as her own claws dragged down his back, drawing thick rivers of blood. Which quickly healed. Their teacher began to growl out possessive words. He buried his face into the ruby locks and took a deep breath. Her scent fresh in his nostrils he forced her onto her back and held her hands above her head. He smiled down at the look on her face, and sped up his pace. All sorts of pleased sounds pored form her lips. Her bosoms bounced with each thrust. The male leaned down and started to lick her slender neck.

The boy just froze on the spot. Like all bodily and mental functions just shut down. They just stared transfixed on the two adults. Their little bodies trembled, trying to find out what to do.

Silver eyes fell upon the two munch-kens in the bushes. The male adult stared at the two what seemed like hours. As if there was a signal flare, the little ones dashed off in the way they came. The tow brothers ran off as fast as they could, when they ran into the stone wall earlier, the boys quickly flared their wings out and shot into the air. When they landed a short distance away, Chrono clumsily fell flat on his face as Aion stumbled into a tree.

As the silvered haired boy fought to get his breathing under control, Chrono spat and coughed up dirt. The brothers struggled to find words.

"They..." Aion huffed out. "They didn't mean **_that_** when they said touch... didn't they!" He squeaked out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mini-Chrono screamed, his golden eyes growing larger.

A silence fell upon them, the only thing that was heard was their tinny lungs heaving in and out air. Which is why Aion jumped half way out of his skin when Chrono scream loud enough to shack the tree-bark. He spun around to add his brother, but too only see the female the saw earlier.

Thankfully she was dressed, and she was cradling Chrono in her arms. "Awe... He just darling!" She squeaked as the woman kissed the boy's cheeks. "Is this one of the boys you saw earlier?" She hummed.

The male's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "Uh... I think you been spending too much time in the human realm..."

She pouted. "Well there's more going on up there than down here."

"Ummm... Ma'am?" The nerves boy walked up to the woman. The said woman looked at the trembling little one. "Ummm... could you please let Chrono go now?" He whispered.

The female's yellow eyes lit up. "Awe..." She squeaked. Aion jumped when she shot down and kneeled beside him. "They're adorable!" She squealed, as she wrapped one arm around the boy.

The two boys looked up at the man, pleading him to get this weird lady off them. "Sorry boys. She spent too much time with human a developed what they called 'Motherly instincts'." He reported. "But mother is just fine with that, because it makes her want to–"

"Hun?" The female cut him off. "I want more kids!" She proclaims.

* * *

Her legs felt like soggy bread. 

Her hands push against the head-bored until they were numb. She hade to do that, because if she didn't, she'll be knocked unconscious. Her sweet Chrono was more eager than she first thought.

The demon in question was up on his knees, forcing her lower region curve up to him. He was holding one of her thighs close while his claw-less fingers bled over her ivory flesh. His other hand was at his mouth as he viciously ripped out his claws. He hated the bitter taste of masculine blood on his tongue, but the thought of Rosette injured because of his over zealous claws was far worst.

Normally a male wouldn't care if the female was getting injured. But Chrono spent too much time with humans, and developed what Pandemonium would call 'weakness of the human heart'. True that he regrets, pities, and even loves... he hade every last one of the 'weaknesses' that Pandemonium worked so hard to seal demon hearts from.

The last talon ripped from his abused digits he quickly pulled his gorgeous mate to sit up with him. He hissed out as his finger attempted to dig into her back, but made the blood rushed out quicker. He shifted one knee forward to support her buttocks. The devil sped up his pace within her, enjoying the feel of her tight, warm, sexy walls around him.

The devil felt his lovely mate weakly shaking his shoulders. He turned his burning ruby red pools to her face. "N–not so ruff..." She whimpered weakly. "It's my first–!" The woman finished slightly shaking.

He smiled and softly kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm just a demon... and you should know by now that _demons_ tend to be a bit **ruff**." The man cooed into her ear.

He gently lay her down on the fluffy bed, and move to a kinder position. When he moved his hands to hold her's, she saw the self afflicted wounds on his fingertips. She quickly grabbed his hands and looked up at him with great concern and worry. He just smiled, ignoring the pain in his fingers as he pushed inside of her. "My claws will not harm you." The man stated.

He felt his fangs pricked his lips. "In fact..." The demon pulled his hands free and brought them to his mouth. Tucking his thumbs behind his eyeteeth he firmly griped them, while quickening his pace and increasing the friction between himself and her. With a harsh tug he snapped his sharp fangs out of his oral cavity. The veins busted apart, filling his mouth and stinging his tongue with the crimson fluid. As his blood flowed past his lips like a gory waterfall, as Rosette scream out his name.

* * *

"It's an rather embarrassing subject." He whimpered. 

The violet haired devil stood at the front of the Abbess desk. The Elder calmly sat in the couch as the reverend sat in the large arm chair. The devil shifted uncomfortable, wishing that he only hade Remington to talk to... The Sister hated him...

"Enough!" The good sister hissed. "Whatever you have to say to the Reverend, you can say to me." She snapped, very displeased that a demon still staying at the order. She wanted to lock him up with the other devils they hade captured down stairs.

"Now, now young lady... if memory serves me correctly, he never harmed or damaged the Order in any way. In fact. He was very loyal to us. So you can be a bit friendlier to the poor boy..." an aged voice droned out bored. Mr. Hamilton was sent into seclusion after being spotted peeping into the girl's showers... again.

"Ah... Abbess? I know you already hate me, and I can't help what I am... but that's not the point of this meeting." The devil child said timidly. "I really just wanted to talk one on one with the minster about this, but what you said was true. I should talk with both of you... but..." The boy turned an weary glance at the elderly man reclining on the couch. _He'll have a field day with this..._

"The Elder will stay here until Sister Daven changes the looks on the girl's showers..." Kate growled, glaring at the old man.

"Ho. Ummm... okay." The demon whimpered shifting uncomfortable. "Well... um... er... ah... Well every boy... er... change... um... well I am an adult in years... but... ah... but... I... I... haven't... haven't... r–reached... my... er... um... p-p-p-p-peek... yet..." He half mumbled/half squeaked.

Everyone else in the room just stared at him, trying to put together his barely heard, jumbled up sentences. The poor lad was red as a tomato, his pointed ears twitched and wiggled as he found that his squirming feet were very interesting. Sister Kate watched a very nerves, twitchy Chrono as she tried not to scold him for nothing. Elder let the silence drone in his ears as he thought up new ways to get into the girl's washroom.

Remington was the only one tinkering in his head about what Chrono said the longest. He watches the boy as the word 'peek' echoed in his head. The blond man scratched the bak of his neck. He reopened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, he peered over at the demon. The said devil was currently plucking at his shorts as he shuffled his feet about. He watches this odd action until it came slapping up side his head. _No wonder he only wanted to talk to me..._

The blond priest stood up and calmly walked over to the small lad. Resting his hands on each of the boy's shoulders, the minster smiled reassuringly. "There, there. It's a normal thing." He said in a soothing tone. "I don't know much on how a devil is developed, but it's nothing to be afraid of."

The Abbess and the weapons inventor both nearly fell off their seats. Sister Kate pulled herself back onto the chair wiping her forehead with a cloth, wishing that the boy had given them some sort of warning. After he sat himself up fully on the couch, he leaned eagerly forwards with anther great interest, or great amused grin.

With Elder ardent grin pulling on his wrinkled cheeks, the nerves Kate dabbing of her sweaty face, and Remington's overly calm smile. All the while Chrono suppressed the urge to call them all idiotic, shit flinging, drooling monkeys. The little demon began to hyperventilate very heavily.

"Chrono. This is all very natural. You don't need to feel embarrassed at all. Everyone has to go through it eventually." The good Sister said in a warm motherly tone, while still wiping sweat off her brow. Ever single male in the room stared at the Abbess. All seemed to be quite astonished that the woman was being so nice and understanding. Seeing their faces, the Sister sighed. "I'm the sub for sex-ed..." _(A.Q., Did they hade sex-ed back then?)_

"Don't you people get it?" The boy squeaked. "I'm not _normal_."

The adults just stared at him. Blinking at first then they all mentally slapped themselves that he was a devil and his sexual peek must be very different form theirs.

"Well... as I said before, we at the Oder of Magdalen don't really know much on demons... in that way. We mostly focus on killing them." Remington rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I know... still I just wanted to talk to you about this..." The devil said while hiding his embarrassed, pink cheeks behind his hair. "I just don't want to become an incubus."

Everyone's face turned an unhealthy red shade. They all knew what that was. Then suddenly Elder snapped out of his stupor. "Wait. You can become one?" The aged man asked. When the maroon faced boy nodded, the old man just _hade_ to ask. "How?"

"Well if I can't get a mate, then my perversions will come out all at once. So basically I'll be 'screwing' any living female I can get my hands on." He said twisting the hum of his red shorts. "I just don't want to hurt any of the girls here... I'm always alone with Rosette, soo." The young boy's cheeks flared up. The image of the young sister entered his mind. Her long blond hair... her perfect blue eyes... her soft pink lips... her milk white thighs...

The small demon shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Was it just him, or did his cute little contractor just hade a growth spurt? Sure she groan up, but she was still cute in his eyes. She still acted the same when she _was_ little. Then one day he found himself staring at her thigh peeking out of her dress.

That's when he knew he was maturing, and should go talk to Remington. Before he could say anything, Sister Kate came barging in demanding what the two were up to. If that wasn't enough, then Elder came running in being chased by very flustered, and extremely angry nuns. One of which was of corse his contractor, Rosette Christopher. Hissing out death threats and making not so subtle hints that they should neuter him.

The little devil didn't pay much attention to what she was saying, but her body got all of his attention. The white towel that was wrapped around her slim figure that fell loosely around mid thigh. The girl was holding it up with one hand as the other was throwing random objects at the perverted old man. Honey golden locks were still wet from her shower clung to her slender neck and shoulders. Little water droplets slowly ran their way down her white silky flesh. They twist and turn on her shapely legs. Her soft areolae bounced with each step she took, and each thrown object she tossed.

Then the demon was brought out of his stupor when his long braid was tugged. When he looked back with his heals dragging on the floor, he saw the Abbess dragging each men by his ear and somehow grabbing his hair.

The last thought the devil had before he was thrown in the head office was, _'Sister Kate must be PMSing...'

* * *

_

The pair of breasts that put him into a deep trance no more than a month ago, were now in his mouth and hand as the other stroked her thigh greedily. He pressed his chest to her back as his tinny regrown fangs nipped on the soft delicate skin. The devil thrusted into her as he felt his hips rammed into her buttocks. The action caused her to moan loudly. His pace quicken as his mouth suckled on her like a starving infant.

"C–chrono!" She moaned out through tired lips. The lulu ran her fingers through his thick, silky, dark purple hair as he tongue came into play. The woman let her nails scratch his scalp. She rolled her head back as the devil quicken his pace more wild then before.

He was in control , and all she could do was meekly follow. The devil released her chest and grabbed both of her thighs. The man forced them apart and driven himself further into her. She shuttered and slightly bent forwards. He purred as he turned his attentions to her neck and shoulder, gently kissing her soft skin. He knew she enjoyed it as much as he did, by the way she quivered to his touch.

He rolled onto his back to let her arms rest. Lost in the feel, and scent of her the male forgotten that they were at the edge. They fell, hitting his head on the dresser with a loud thump.

Rosette, fearing for her love's well being, stood up and removing him from her. He screamed out in agony as her warmth left him. She sat down beside him and gently pick his head up. "Are you hurt my little bunny wunny?" The girl asked in a breathless baby voice.

He lifted his eyelids off his ruby pools, to look up and into her hypnotic ocean depths. Ignoring the fact she just finished calling him 'bunny wunny' he sat up into her embrace. "I'm fine. Just a little bump."

She made a soft pitied sound inside her bosom. On a sigh he bowed his head to let her examen his head. As she ran her finger through his hair that made the hair on his neck stand up, he breathed deeply in her scent. He didn't care that there was very little air in her bust. The feel of her warm silky smooth skin caressing his cheeks felt soo... right.

Her slender fingers parted his hair and placed a chastised kiss on the small lump. She felt him purr against her chest. The woman cradled him in her arms mildly wishing they could stay this close for ever. "Do you have a headache, _bunny_?" She cooed into his ear, enjoying the fact that calling him 'bunny' isn't the manliest thing he could be called.

He shock his head 'no', tried to squirmed his way out of her arms. She blinked at him perplexed. "R–Rosette. I really must finish... I mean... It's kinda painful... not being... **connected**... to you... is all..." He said blushing brightly. _**That** sounded a bit perverted..._

"Chrono..." she said as her eyelids down cast. "Are you sure your all right?"

"Rosette?" He gave her a look that said 'why wouldn't I be?' The devil got up onto his knees and gently opened hers. "I will be once we're..." He said as he slowly inched his way to her.

Flushing at his attentions, her womanly cavern burned for his entrance. She open up more and her trembling hand shackenly traveled down his torso to his gigantic member. He hissed out in pain as her fingers gently graced them. Then his hissing died down into a purr as she gently guided him straighter into her. The devil gently rolled her onto her back as he begun to thrust deep into her.

With his foot long and about half foot wide dick inside her, she tried her hardest to watch his expression. An expression of complete ecstasy washed over the royal violet haired demon. Like... he just experience the best everything!

He peered down at his lover and a overpowering need to embrace her came over him. He did so, completely wrapping his arms around her curvy frame. The Sinner buried his face into her golden, silken strands. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils.

"K–kurono!" The aroused lulu gasped. His ears perked up to the tone in her voice. The demon purred as he sped up his pace, wanting nothing more then to hear her moan out his name over and over again. The honeysuckle lulu granted the demon's silent pleading. "CHRONO!" Her voice came out louder and more forced than before, as a memory dawned on her. He began to nibble on her neck and shoulder. The honey golden blond voice came out in a hushed exhausted whisper. "What do you mean by 'finish'?" The lovely human squeaked. "You all ready came **twice**!"

* * *

The young boy sat in the cedar chair, dangling his feet off the edge. He kicked them about as the elderly gent tinkered away with his newest contraption. The talk with the two heads of the Oder about his 'maturing' was just three days ago. The solution was going to be a hard one. They decide to keep there eye on him and wait it out until it happened. Then they'll have to restrain him _without_ anyone being any the wiser... namely Rosette. 

"You know... Chrono my boy." The old man said hocking up some wires. "There are ways to do it by yourself–!"

Before the old inventor could turn around a screwdriver whizzed past his head. "**I know that...**" A growling voice drone out. "_I_ can _hear_ you _in _the _bath_room_ when_ you_ do_ it." The violet haired boy hissed, emphasizing every other word.

"Well... yes... but..." Edward turned around to face the little devil. His wrinkled old cheeks a light pink. "My point is, that you could satisfy yourself and not be locked up." He said coughing lightly.

"Not really." The devil whispered. The elder raised an silver eyebrow in peeked interest. "It might work for a short time, or it might just get me more determine to get a mate."

"You said that before. Back in Sister Kate office. I never heard of demons being bonded in that way." Mr. Hamilton said scratching the back of his neck. Seeing the devil's odd stare he cleared his dry throat. "Well it _is_ sort of like a husband and wife right?"

"Well yes and no." the demon said after a wile. "There's nothing emotionally binding the two. Just the need to preserver the 'species'." He said sighing. "Well the goal is the same for both, but the methods are different."

"Okay... Now you lost me." The wild haired man said with his eyes down casting.

"Well it's simple really." Chrono sighed yet again. "The father will want pretty daughters wile the mother will want strong sons." He said blushing slightly. "So a male (i.e. me) will go for a female that he thinks in a knock out, and the female will chose a male that she thinks is the strongest."

"So in the end it's the female that has the final say."

"Well ya."

"So that's why there are more males than females being exorcized."

"Well ya. The girls are to bissy making themselves look good, and the men are just trying to get stronger." The demon said dryly. "The stronger you are the better your chances are getting the girl you want."

The elder thought for a wile, plucking at his chin hairs. "So..." He said with an evil grin tugging at his lips. "If you hadn't become a Sinner, you would of gotten **your** pick of the _ladies._" He said chuckling at the boy's bright red cheeks.

"Well... guess your right... but..." The lavender devil mumbled. "My typ is a rarity amongst demons." He finished off in a low whisper.

"So. In other words... your picky."

"Uh... I don't think I am... It's just that... um... something about a petit blond girls with light colored eyes... hm... that makes me feel warm inside..." He muttered under his breath embarrassed.

"Hmm? What was that? Petit? Blond? Light eyes?" Edward Hamilton leaned forwards greatly amused. "That sounds like a certain _some–_"

The old man was cut off by a loud crashing sound. A festering exorcist stood in the now cracked door's frame. "**_ELDER!_**" She roared as fire spat out of her mouth. "**_WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR!_**"

* * *

His member throbbed for Rosette's womanly warmth, but he will not denied his tongue the spicery pleaser of her thick love juices. He rolled and wiggled his clapper within her cave as he held her squirming legs apart. The devil felt that she was quickly reaching her climax when her moans began to drone out longer, and her tongue lost the capability to articulate words fully. The demon quickly closed his mouth around her opening. 

As he predicted, she hit her climax at full force. Her lubricant gushed into his mouth as the demon eagerly drank it down. This was the third time she came when he stared to 'eat her out'. The horny devil started his ministrations again before she hade a change to enjoy her orgasm. Her fingers dug into the bed sheets as her toes curled wile her legs squirmed, fighting a losing battle. He rolled his tongue inside her and allowed her fluid to cover his clapper.

He tightened his groin yet again to stop his sperm from falling onto the bed sheets. His seed belonged inside her, so it could grow into his offspring. _God! This hurts._ He could easily switch his tongue out with his phallus... _but it tastes_ _soo gooood..._

"Kurono!" The young lulu yelped. He opened his eyes and peered over at her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her cheeks a sedative crimson. As her bright magenta lips opened on a breathless moan she arched her back up. He, once again, squeezed his lower muscles to stop ejaculating. His large penis throbbed painfully, begging to cum.

"Please!" She whimpered. "Stop. Your wearing me out! I need to rest!" She pleaded.

He smiled and let her hips drop to his. "All right... just one last time before we rest for the night." Chrono cooed down at her.

"What?" She wheezed out. "I already came eight times. Don't you tink I hade enough?"

"Hey. You might of had eight orgasms, but I only hade five." He said dryly indicating with his hands. "The lest you can do now is take all the man juices I build up for you." He half demanded, half pleaded.

The devil thrusted into his mate's feminine body. He collapsed on top of her, relived that his seed was free to be planted in her soil. Chrono wrapped his arms around her as his lips captured her's in a passionate kiss. Rosette tasted herself on his tongue as she allowed herself to drowned in his perversions. His thrusts became harder and faster as he desperately searched for release.

She knew _it_ would be greatly sour come morning.

His ruby pools snapped open as he broke the lustful kiss, arching his back as he came. Torrid spicy liquid shot into her. He accelerated his speed as the remainder of his seed squirted out of his harden penis.

The woman felt his sperm poring inside her as he pushed harder into her. Each passing caused a new batch to shoot into her womb. She felt as if his seed would over flow anytime soon.

Her vison began to blacken and the lulu began to fear that she was going to pass out, till... finally he gon limp inside her. The last of his seeds leaving his testicles through his shaft.

The devil laid back down on top of her and gently pecked her cheek. He nuzzled into her warmth, and breathed deep their lust that spiked the air around him. The, now, not so subtle scent tingled his skin. He new now what that odd tingling feeling was earlier. It was her passion and lust deep within her scent. Of corse it was unwanted, but it was still there just the same.

He felt her fall asleep on a deep sigh.

His clawed hand came up and rubbed his blood red eye. He too started to drift off into sleep. The demon pulled the covers over them as the last amber in the fire died. The new couple fell into the thick fog of sleep and landed on the ninth cloud.

* * *

The aged royale red curtain barely blocked out the sun's harsh rays. She squirmed uncomfortable as the rays attacked her retinas. A pair of warm arms tighten their hold on her. She looked down and saw violet hair tickling her nose. The young devil snugged closer to her. Her face turned brighter than a cherry tomato when he moved within her, as well as snuggling her. 

Rosette looked at his sleeping face for a long wile. _It's not like him to sleep longer than me..._ The young lulu thought to herself. She hugged tight as it accorded to her, that what they _did_ the night before would have tiered them both out. He did (after all) did all the work. All she could do in her ignorance was just lie there and tack it. The demon said that he was a virgin like her, but he went at her like a pro.

On a deep sigh she rolled him over onto his back. The young demon made little fuss and just hugged her tighter. She gently unhooked his hands from behind her back. Gingerly placing them on the pillow beside his head she slowly pulled away. He made soft murmurs and whimpers within his chest and a silky sigh that sounded like her name in another language pasted his lips.

Rosette stared at him for a long wile before deciding to gather up their clothes. The former virgin slid off the bed on shaky legs. She stumbled over to the night stand that Chrono hit last night. Quickly grabbing its surface she steady herself as her head spun. She blinked a fue times to clear her vision and took deep breaths to steady her quacking ovipositor.

It felt like a thousand things were swarming inside her. They were searching for something and were stating to panic. Sweat breaking out over her brow the young girl clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

He shivered.

_Wha–?_

Chrono opened his deep blood pools. His skin quivered as the cool air grazed it. The devil raised his head slowly as he blinked to adjust his eyes to the morning light.

He squirmed up and looked around with hooded eyes. "Zette?" The devil murmured as he scratched the back of his head through frizzy unbounded hair. "Rosy-poo?" He shook his head to get rid of the sleep still clinging to him.

Once the ringing in his ears stopped, the demon's pointed organic receptor picked up whimpers to his right. He turned his, (now clear), gaze to spot a familiar orange golden hair.

Chrono immediately hopped off the bed. He knelt down next to Rosette and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Love? What's wrong?" The devil asked when he saw her shaking.

"Kurono..." She whispered, fear shining in her ocean sapphires. The young, frightened lulu looked over at him with her hands neatly folded over an abdomen. "Do something!" The sunset colored blond through herself into his chest. "Bunny help! I don't... I don't know... w–what's happening! Bunny, Bunny, Bunny..." She wept.

The demon sighed, gently blowing through her glowing hair. _She's acting more like a frightened rabbit than me... _He shook his head to stop those thoughts before they accelerate any further. Making his tangled purple mesh flops around his face. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "There, there. Bunny's here." He cooed sweetly into her ear. "Tell Bunny what's happening. Bunny'll help. Bunny'll mack it go away."

* * *

( **Chrono: Why am I talking in third** **person? **_MG: Where did you come from? _**C: Cat-a-tube. **)

* * *

The girl looked up at him, a bit calmer than before. "Kurono... there's!" She looked back down to her stomach. The exorcist patted around her tummy. She blinked surprised that the feverish squirming stopped inside her. "But... my stomach... squirming... wiggling..." She said dumbfounded. 

Chrono blinked at the stuttering angle in his arms. "Rosette?" He breathed. Blowing a stray lock and frizzy hair out of his face he scooped her up into his arms. She gave a startled squeak. "I think you just got a bit quizzy. That sometimes happens when someone loses their virginity." He said as the laid her down on the bed.

"But it was–!" She started, but cut of by his kiss.

The devil pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Just rest now. Sleep if you can... we were up very late last night, love." He cooed as the youth snatch the darker sheet. That was nearly kicked off the bed by their 'movement' last night. He pulled it over both their head to blot out the sun beams coming through the curtains.

"But Chr–!"

He silenced her again using his lips. "Sleep." The demon commanded. The woman made no protest, but glanced at her stomach. Sighing he wiggled his way down to her abdomen and kissed her belly button.

His carmine eye shot opened.

The devil jerked back swiftly.

Before she could even blink twice, he was kissing her passionately and with tongue. Just suddenly as it happen, it ended. The joy-ish devil nuzzled into her and kissed her neck.

Rosette could barely form word in her throat. Her lover cuddled closer to her wile purring louder. His warm, strong arms gently coiled around her. Her wild blue eyes grew heavy. Soon the young lady was fast asleep.

Chrono snuggled closer to his mate. The faint astral pulse still fresh in his memory. _On my first time too. _

A tinny, new soul began its track of development.

As the two slept in blissful dreams.

FIN

* * *

_Final Thought: Sorry don't kill me! I didn't think it'll tack this long!_ _Really!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_Chrono decides that he should wait to tell Rosette of the new life growing in her womb. Unfortunately this isn't such joy-ish news for the rest of the occupants of the house._

K: (looks mortified)

_MG: Ummm... Chrono. Run._

**C: Why? You're the one that wrote it... (sweat drop)**

K: (glares at the two) ChrOnO! (tackle him.) HoW dArE yOu vIoLaTE a sIsTeR oF tHe OdEr!

**C: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** **(gets pined by Sister Kate)**

_MG: Told him to run, but did he listen to me? Noooo..._ _(looks around) Hey where's Genai?_

**G: (off screen) YOU DARE MOCK** **ME SPOON?**

_MG: Looks like he found Papa's scotch_...


	7. Circle of Life

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water... not a dog house!!!_ _For the last time people..._

_Author's note: Ummm... Okay... ; I got a very weird review the other day from crusadergirl. Whom I thought was casuigirl, who sends message to me on Gaia Online. Ashikarazu to both of the girls. Anyhoo the answers for crusadergirl:_

_#1: I do use spell check!! It is possible that I'm using the wrong words again... Or the fact that I'm using words that aren't that common._

_#2: Well people do that. Mostly as a joke. If you noticed that Chrono doesn't give Rosette a pet-name._

_#3: I wasn't sure that I should of done that. At first he was just going to be 9 inches. But then I thought that in child birth the vagina gets to be 10-11 inches in diameter, and it is about 10-12 inches channel... So it is possible..._

_#4: Yes I do know that. But considering his dick is... a demon's dick and is larger than a human's. So wouldn't it be natural that his sperm to be larger and have a higher count than a human dude's? Their still microscopic just a bit bigger microscopic...:? Did that mack scenes?_

_MisoGirl: I'm sleepy..._

**Setsuka: Ya... well... I'm bored.**

Shader: Aren't you supposed to be in 'Land of the Sun'?

**Se: Ya well un like you I'm not been doing stuff lately...**

S: (looks confused) What's that supposed to mean? I'm not in her fics! I jut talk to her and give her cats!

**Se: Ya... well... All I do is have my way with people in my fic! ( long vacant** **stare) O–KAY... That made me sound like a rapist... (sweat drop)**

S: Ya, it kinda did. But on the plus side, you got that hot priest getting wood over you!

**Se: Ya, that is a plus... if you ignore the fact that he can't form a sentence around me...**

S: That doesn't make any cents. He's a major flirt at the Order!!

**Se: Your right! That doesn't make any cents!! (Looks at MG) Aren't you going to explain that?!**

S: (looks at MG at the same time) Ya aren't you going to do that?!

_MG: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz(sleeping on the keyboard in a puddle of drool)_

S: ...

**Se: ...**

S: ... (blinks)

**Se: (pulls out a felt pen out of no where) Lets draw on her face!**

S: O–KAY!!

VOCABULARY:

scenist: adjective 1: relating to impressive or beautiful natural scenery. 2: relating to theatrical scenery. 3: (of a picture) representing an incident

-DERIVATIVES scenically adverb.

embonpoint: adjective plump and rounded

**

* * *

**

Locked Within

**Chapter Seven**

Circle of Life

He collapsed on top of her, sweating and panting, breathing in the scenist angle scent beneath him made his shaft harden once more as her delicate fingers ran through the small hairs on his neck. The small demon pulled her tender legs around his waist and rammed back into her cavern. He kept one hand on her mid-section, hoping that sending his aura would protect his unborn child. Cursing his demonic need and youthful lust. If he made love to her too hard or too long she could miscarry, but if he didn't he could very well jump her when she's heavily pregnant or worst... when she just gave birth to the half demon infant. That could mean he'll injure her womb and cause her to be barren for life!

The devil arched his back as he came again and she felt his insanely large seed spill inside her once more. Rosette knew it wasn't _that_ big, it just felt like that. She didn't knew if it was because this was all new to her, or the fact that Chrono was a demon with a monster sized dick. It could be just the fact that she became hyper sensitive when he screwed her practicality all night and ever since she woke up a second time today.

She rolled her head to the side on a deep sigh and heard her demon moan and started an new rhythm. The woman felt the man-ish boy swoop down and kissed her neck passionately. She knew that his reaction was do to how the setting sun's golden-orange light hitting her body rekindled the fire within him.

Her throat clapped shut and her strength to speak zapped strait out of her. The former nun wanted to beg him to stop. Not that it didn't feel good, no just the opposite. It made her fell loved and beautiful. But she felt like her veins would explode, her brain turned to mush and would seep out her ears. _He wasn't kidding when he said he'll fuck my brains out!!!_ (AN: see chapter four, 'Chrono's Mate')

He felt his woman's teeth bit down on his neck and shoulder. Her teeth too dull to do any harm, other than a light bruising. The demon nibbled on her ear before sucking on the sweet bubbly flesh. A slobbery clapper darted out and glazing her ear in hot spicy saliva. "Shhh..." His aroused voice cooed smooth as silk. "I'm almost finished my aphrodisiacal angel. Then you can rest for a while."

He did so, as promised. The demon finished, and thusly quenching his thirst for passion and lust. He tucked the exhausted lulu in the deep pink satin sheets, and watched her drift off to sleep. She curled up onto her side and hugged the rosy colored laced pillows.

He chuckled to himself. She still looked so innocent and pure, but how the satin hugged her like a second skin told a deferent story. That and how is scent hovered over her like a cloud.

He sighed to himself and a broud grin grew on his embonpoint face. His offspring would be here and in his arms in nine months. He didn't know if it was male or female the mother would know that, (the father would just know that she was pregnant). Well Rosette wasn't a demon, so she wouldn't be able to tell him until it was born. So... it was going to be a surprise! Usually Chrono hates surprises, but he'll make an exception with this one.

"Kurono... get me an ice-cream cone please..." The young woman sleepily whispered. He flushed a soft maroon color and chuckled to himself.

"Even when your sleeping you mack me you butler." He smiled warmly at her resting form. The lad kissed her temple and she made an giggled murmuring 'that tickles'. He nuzzled her nose, kissing it before he drew back.

The devil averted his gaze to his maroon colored shaft. It ached and throbbed to be held by her walls, safe and warm... He always thought it was a rumor, but apparently not. The first time a demon mates with their chosen, they wont be satisfied for at least 48-32 hours later...

The little demon dose have the urge to thrust into her for hours! But he heard that if a human dose it for over 20-30 times they'll die from extortion. He couldn't do that to her... he loved her so much... that and...

With quick movement, his palm was over her womb in mila-seconds . A gentle pales shot through his arm. He smiled at the soft tingling felling. "My baby's safe..." He sighed to himself. "No! Wait. I mean _our_ baby." He quickly corrected.

Rosette snuggled closer to her demon lover and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He kissed sweetly on the mouth. He pulled back slightly, so that his lips still grazed her's slightly. "It seems I can't keep my lips off you Love."

Then it finally hit him...

_What the fuck?!!! Why is everything deferent?!!!_ The demon bellowed in his head. He didn't remember moving her to a different room! He would of remember **that**!! He pulled the girl protectively into his arms. Not that the room look dangerous, it looked more like someone just restored it is all. That and decorated it like a honeymoon sweet. The bedding were in shades of pink. As the bed itself was painted white with white satin canopy that hung over they're heads and fell over the posts and gathered up past the floors. The curtains were died to perfection in a joyful fuchsia.

Chrono just blinked at the newly replenished and overly girly colored room. Questions began to buzz in his head like thousands of bees. _Who changed it? Why did they changed it? How did they it change? When did they it change? **And why did it take me so fricken long to notice it?!! **_Every question only stired up more questions than answers.

A shift in the air alerted him to the demonic presence. He pulled her into a tighter grip. Moving the blankets to cover her nakedness uncaring for his own. He growled in a threatening tone when the aged figure rounded the door frame.

The demon was old and frail. He struggled to stand on his feet using his dragon like tail as support. His joints were swollen as his blood fought to flow through his veins. Sheets of skin flaked off like paint eroded by time. The flacks fluttered as they fell like dreamy butterflies. They made a small path behind the old daemon.

"Hello young one..." Said the demon with a single crooked horn.

"She's mine." Hissed the young one as he pulled the surprisingly beautiful human closer to his small form. All the while his blood red eyes glared heaven's daggers at him.

The elder raised an eyebrow. "As you can see youngster, I'm in no condition to mate with the female." He stated in a old dry voice.

"Fine then, old timer." Chrono hissed out with less than no respect. "Then why are you here. If it wasn't for **_my_** Rosette."

"You." He sated a mater-a-factually.

Chrono blinked at that for a few seconds. "Sorry but I prefer _her_." He said with an twitchy eye and gesturing with his hand at the slumbering lulu.

"It's not like that..." The old man coughed out. "I'm just curious as to why such a young sprout is here in the first place."

Chrono shifted in his set pulling Rosette closer to him. "To exterminate you." The small demon said with out emotion. "They killed far too meany humans."

"It's not what you think."

"Then tell me old man, what is it call ending a life?" The younger questioned rising an eyebrow.

"What would happen if you approached a frightened and wounded animal?" The elder answered with a question of his own.

The plume colored haired devil pondered this while wrapping his arms around his squirming mate. "They'll attack..." He whispered. The elder nodded. "But!!! That still doesn't explain why they kept on trying to–!"

"Can you blame them?" The flaking demon asked with a daw look on his face.

"Too hot..." The young angel whined and pushed her demon lover away. She rolled onto her back and shoved the blanket off of her, showing off her smooth silky skin in the process.

The newly grown male started to panic having his mate unattentionaly give a fairly good view of her chest to the new comer. The elder smiled, seeing his fair share of tits in his day just ignored them, (it's not like he could do anything about it now). Finally getting Rosette to roll over onto her side to pare-shly covering herself, Chrono turned back to the other demon. "So... you came to beg for you life?"

"What life is there to beg for?" He responded in his dusty dry voice. Seeing the shocked look he was receiving from the youngster, he explained. "We came here _to_ die. This place is some what like, what I believe the humans call 'The Elephant's Graveyard'."

"You came here to die?" The little one asked astonished.

The elder nodded. "We only wish to die a peaceful death. I and they seen enough in our time and just wish to stop."

There was silence after that last statement, only broke now and agin by the dried out coughing. Chrono nervously patted Rosette and played with her hair as she slept. His eye slowly drifted over to the corner. There was a baby cradle, pink and fluffy with a frilly white fringe. In it was a fuchsia stuffed bunny in a white pull-over-dress, and in the pocket was a bottle for emergency feeding. _We should take that home... _The passing thought was tempting to the young father to be.

"Aren't you a bit ahead of yourself there?" And drone out voice broke the deep violet haired demon little peace of heaven.

"NO!!" Chrono snapped. "My Love is already baring my fry!" The devil said with pride and emphasize it by lightly beating on his chest. He curled up and rested his head on her stomach. "Don't worry... Daddy's going to protect you... and Mommy..." The Ignoble One murmured and kissed her mid section. He groaned when his lips met fabric instead of flesh, and threw the covers off and immediately smooched her belly button.

"I wouldn't show too much affection. The lost souls wont like it..."

Chrono raised an eyebrow. "Lost... Souls?" He echoed wile resting his head on her hip.

"The ones that have twisted forms and minds. The ones that keep this place standing with there cold, dead, unfeeling hearts."

The younger of the two stared for a wile at the elder. "Who?"

"I know... I was a bit confused my self." Sighed the old one. "But the ones you perceived as demonic entities, are in fact _once_ human. Their society, and complete way of life was the building block for present day life."

He blinked as his violet strands tickled the slumbering lulu's stomach. "You mean Dick-Wad and Slut-erella?"

The elder's cloudy eyes down cased. "I believe there real names are Bikou and Izusa, not Dick-Wad and Slut-erella... try and have a little respect for–"

"I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR A MAN THAT RAPED _MY _ROSETTE!"

"He did that quit often in his life time... to both _men_ and women." The dying demon coughed up some blood before continuing. "He is just angry and jealous."

"Of what?!" Chrono demanded. "That Rosette is the purest image of innocent beauty?"

"Not of that... More like she's free to love the one she loves... well more free then he." The elder demon informed. His eyes clouded over from old memories.

"Free to love?" He questioned as the golden image of innocent beauty rolled over whispering out his pet name.

"He too hade loved and been loved." He sighed as his chest tightened and his heart speed up. "But their love was forbidden."

"Forbidden? What? Where they like Romeo and Juliette?"

"Nay... they were siblings."

"WHAAAT?!" Chrono screamed. "That's like me and Aion getting it on!"

"They weren't of the same sex. They mentioned it more than once." The elder huffed out, it was getting harder to breath.

"But they look nothing alike!!" The purple devil exploded. He sat up rather harshly, accidentally waking his slobbering mate.

"They are." The elder male coughed. "I believe Bikou was drugged and/or poisoned that disabled him to breathe." He made a fist over his chest, his diaphragm seizing up and burning. "And she was bleed to death, committing suicide. I'm guessing that you haven't looked at the girl's wrists yet."

Rosette sat up not understanding what was going on. "Kurono Bunny? What's going on? Do you know him?"

He turned his head hearing his sleepy mate's voice call out to him. "Rosette!? I'm sorry... did we wake you?" The demon boy's ears folded down.

She was about to answer him when a loud crashing sound startled her. The couple turned to see they're guest had collapse on the floor. He was leaning on the door frame and his head was gazing up words. "Zuri... Bon on boîte ber en même temps mon amour..." His fogged gray eyes closed and his head lulled to the side.

With that, he died.

His skin turned to dust and fell to the floor, flowed by the muscles. Last was the skeleton. That turn to powder and joined the remains on the floor. His crooked horn fell and brock in two and rolled a-regularly across the floor.

The two just stared, completely shell shocked. They looked eyes and turned back to the pile of dust that was supposed to be a demon's corpse. "AHHH! What the H-E-double hokey sticks just happed?!" The former nun squeaked and squeezed her lover.

"Rose– hmmf– can't– bre–!!" The little lover called out muffled by her mounds of flesh.

The golden angel jumped and released him. "S–sorry!" She apologized as he heavily gasped for air. "I'm used to the normal ones." She explained.

"But there right."

In a blur of color the tinny devil was on top of his very confused mate. She blinked into the small but muscular chest above her face. Chrono growled out threats where lost in the back of her mind. She opened her mouth to questioned they're position, until she began to sink.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!!" The atmosphere and mood was changed completely. The noonday sun could no longer shine throw the large windows, the paint and fabric darken to black to deep red. "Just pass over already!! With any luck you'll get reborn as conjoined twins." The pissed off demon spat out more than his far share of threats and insults. Bikou's cerulean form stood towering above the lovers glaring down at them with his carmine orbs.

"Because. This is more fun!" A giggle-ly voice chirped.

He barely hade time to find the woman when the warmth beneath him vanished. "Rosette!!" He clawed at the sheets until they ripped and tore under his nails. The violet haired boy sensed the dead smiled. Shadows covered his eyes and bangs hid the rest of his features. "I'll kill you."

"Oh? How are you going to kill that which already been killed?" The lazuline flaps mused.

The Duke of Time sat up on his heels. "You're nothing but a battery to me." His hauntingly dark voice hummed around the room.

The four posters snapped to the shock and fear by the wraith. The canopy and wood fell down on the demon. Chrono dove off the foot of the bed, not daring to transform into his demonic self. Her rolled across the floor to the door with a strip of cloth wet from sweat, tears, and love. His pupils were narrow little slits as the irises glowed a crimson gold. He shot off the ground and skillfully scooped up the broken horn the perished ancient one.

The spectre quickly began to evaporate to escape the enraged demonic duke. Chrono spotted the smallest spark at the hart of the steam. He hadn't noticed this due to that his mind was detracted every time he made his leave. _(MG: cough Rosette cough snore...) _He wasted no time on his next action. Purely on a hunch or instincts he snapped the hollow horn closed on the sliver of astral and sealed it closed with the torn sheet caught on his thumb nail, that was muddy with dusty remains.

As the trapped sinner's sole vibrated throw his arm a dark smirk crept along his face. "Got ya." The ruby eyed devil mocked. Tossing the horn up and down like a child's play thing, adding insult to injury he chuckled deep in his chest. "Now..." Chrono hummed enjoying himself far too much. "You'll be my compass to where your **_whore_** took my angel."

Chrono knew well enough his fight would be child's play after the old man told him he was once human. He took a deep breath and straiten his shoulders. Bikou life was stolen, wile Izusa ended her own.

* * *

She squirmed and kicked as she fell down through think black guck. When it finally stretched far enough to snap off her face and eyes, a little still stuck in her hair and around her features. Her periwinkle orbs viewed at her predicament. The young woman was hung up by what ever she fell throw. Her position was very provocative with her legs spread widely apart and her arms more or less strapped to her sides.

Rosette began to thrash around in the gum like goo, struggling to get down and out of this dungeon like area. She froze when she felt meany little pricks on her thigh. She turned her sun golden head to the lower half of herself.

There scurrying down her leg was the mother of all millepedes! It crept down further down until it disappeared behind **_there!!_** The ex-nun let out a eardrum bursting scream that echoed in the small prison.

FIN

_

* * *

Final Thought: FINALLY done... and only three more days till Christmas!!! Tree is up, DANCE! Decorations are up, DANCE!! Cockies are baked, DANCE!!! Cake is baked, DANCE!!!! Train is baked, DANCE!!!!! House is backed!!!!!! Why do I keep saying dance? MAN work was murder! You think working at a fast food restaurant would be slow this time of year. __You would think people would think they should save there money to buy gifts for there loved ones. BUT no... you are a bunch of dumb fucks aren't ya?_ _Sorry..._ _I shouldn't have done that. Anyhoo... MARRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!_

_MG: WTF?!! Who craped on my face?!!_

**Se: You pout things quite vaginally don't ye?**

S: Vaginally?

**Se: It's slang for 'nice and sweat'.**

_MG: You got that off of CSI didn't you?_

**Se: HAI!**

S: Hello?

_MG: That's 'yes' in Japanese! Get into your closet young lady and think about what you done!!_

S: (ears droop) Okay... (she walks into the coset and close the door)

**Se: Next chapter! Land of the Sun!!**

_MG: Because she has a scary sharp pointy metal thing to my throat._

**Se: She has the fist part done... BUT has a long way to go... (glares down at MG)** **I'm really bored.**

_MG: Ya well... the next chapter will be the last! Where the pair go home. Man... this wasn't long.--;_

S: (in the closet) What a sec...


	8. A Promise

_Disclaimer: I live in a bowl in seeming hot water . . . not a dog house!!!_ _For the last time people . . . _

_Author's note: OKAY! This is ridiculous. I have to retype this one too, meany times._ _Lets hope this 4 the last time. RIGHT?_

* * *

**Locked Within**

**Chapter Eight**

A Promise

_WAM!_

Chrono punched yet another useless wall, in another useless room. His 'compass' was completely useless. All it did was lead to bedchamber to bedchamber. Well . . . it did show him a few other rooms as well but, he prefers not to remember those. The youngster ran into some of the old timers that were there and tried to get some information from them. But unfortunately none were like the later, all having little or no intelligence.

The young desperate devil began to pound on the wall in front of him. "WHERE! IS! SHE?!" His throat forced the words through his grinding teeth. He's been everywhere he could think of looking. "I've even been to the basement!" He hollered up to the ceiling, casing him to accidently rip his claws from the flesh. He ignored the blood dripping down to the floor and focus on more important things.

Chrono chawed on his thumb, as if it was a switch to stop him having kittens. He remembered that Rosette sank into the bed, so obviously that meant she is somewhere below. So he check the basement level fist thinking that'll save him some time, but alas she wasn't to be found. "This is nothing like the movies or novels!" He whined wile pulling his hair out. "When a beautiful maiden is captured, she's usually in the tallest tower, or the darkest dungeon, or even in a hidden room–!"

Crashes where soon heard followed by a burned worn out paths in the wood flooring leading to the basement. Chrono stood on the earthen floor of the cellar in the fount of the now broken stair case. The nude figure stood there in a dazed state of mind for quite a wile.

"_**I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START LOOKING!!!!!**_" He threw his hands up and started clawing at his scalp. "AND I'm naked! I really _am_ hopeless without you Rosette!!!" He half whined. Then the young demon preceded to destroy every shelf and wine bottle he lay eyes on.

Now with every shelf knocked over, ever glass bottle broken and every table or chair over turned scattered every which way. The hole scene looked like a miniature tornado/mudslide/earthquake just attacked the lover level of the ancient building. "Well now that's out of my system . . . now what?" His chromatic eyes leered down to baleen prison in hand. "You're just loving this aren't you?!!!" The devil started to choke the twisted hallow cone as if he was strangling the poisoner inside.

The young man took a deep sigh to collect himself. "Okay . . . I'm not the spaze in these situations. I have to find Rosette! Who knows what the whore is doing to her–!"

An image of the sunset golden haired lulu being held against her will as the harsh winter snow enjoyed herself. Sucklings on her ripe nipples and massaging the ivory areola. With harsh rubbing and some penetrations of both of their genitals. Causing his heart to unwillingly lose her love milk, gushing out and running down her legs and pooling at her feet.

Soon young Chrono found himself standing in his own pool of red life, as his eyes stared unfocused into the darkness. The lavender haired demon hopped out of the puddle as he tried to stop the bleeding. "What the hell?! Why am I soo turned on by the thought of two women 'getting it on'?!" This comment was only replied by a large gush of blood bursting out of his nostrils.

He quickly attempted to clean his face with his bare arm. "Anyway! Rape is rape. Be it from a man or a woman. I just have to work harder to find her!" Chrono rationalities. As he was frantically scrubbing his nose the small demon stubbled on what appeared to be nothing. His fusions getting the better of him prepared to pound the floor. His fist froze in mid air upon seeing a line in the flooring. Quickly he started to dig and sweeping on the earthen flooring. Dust filling up the air around him that stung his eyes, he found beneath the soil of the land was a hidden cellar. Scrambling to find the latch the demon kicks up even more dust. Upon finding said catch, it took some effort on his part. The door finally gave way with a few splinters in his fingers. The former duke flung it open making a loud bang to ring throughout the basement, and without hesitation he leaped in.

Now wishing he remembered the age old phrase 'look before you leap', Chrono is now bruised all over the front of his legs from the fall. The youngster lepted in ignoring the fact that a long stairway lay before him. He clumsily slipped and fell the rest of the way down. Grumbling and kicking dirt in frustration, walked on the only path there was. Narrow and foul smell hung in the air.

Then suddenly a sweet spot stunned him. He fumbled back and scanned the wall for a door way. The demon quickly found a hidden door way, and he forced it open. It lead to a reasonable sized room, or it was with all the empty glass aquarium tanks. The violet haired demon rushed through the glass maze. He ran right smack into a poorly made door and fell into the oddly enough sweet smelling dungeon room.

Shaking gravel out of his locks, Chrono reared up onto his haunches. When he finally looked up and saw a horrific sight. Hanged in the air, lushes' gams wide open, and inset monstrosities all over her. Their pinchers peeked at her delicate ivory skin and thin streams of blood flow down. The young demon didn't know what they were trying to do.

Having one of her eyes forced open the sunset golden lulu spotted her demonic lover. "Kurono!" She whimpered out and shrugged against the chain-mucus.

Catching the message loud and clear Chrono set into action. Gently plucking the bugs off her body so not to injure her further. Then when all the insets where all scurried way, the demon set to work on her confinements. It stuck to his hands, but that didn't stop him in his task. When he was finished unlatching her legs, the demon gently laid her down on the stone-covered floor. He rubbed off the remaining gunk off his hands and set to work on his fair young mate, but she hade other plans.

"ROSETTE?! What are you doing?!" Chrono jerked back shocked seeing that his mate was fussing over her genitals.

"Get it out." She whimpered. The young man just raised an eyebrow. She locked her wide watery ocean depths up at him. "It crawled inside . . . " The lulu half blubbered.

"What?" The devil's eyes grew wide. "A bug crawled into you?!" He jumped. She glared at him as her tears turned into anger. The youngster threw up his hands in defense. "Don't worry. Don't worry. I–I see . . . I'll get it out for you." The demon stopped in mid–sentence and changed what he was saying when he saw her look of death.

He positioned himself in-between her legs, suppressing all romantic feelings to the pit of his stomach. Seeing nothing at first glance, the demon placed his hand over her clitoris. Using his demonic ability to track astrally and felt something that was similar to the insects that scattered away within her. He took the deepest bread he hade taken in his entire life, and gently placed three fingers on her entrance. Chrono pushed them in as he leaned forwards and kissed his frightened mate over her eyelids. Cooing sweet reassurance in the golden lulu's ear. Felling her muscles loosen, he slowly push his fist in not wanting to damage such a sensitive area on her body.

It felt like he was taking ages finding and capturing the wiggly little perp. She squirmed once when she felt him close to her intruder. He just whispered softly into her ear and kissed the lobe. The devil cooed something to her that was lost to the young maid's mind. Then suddenly her midnight amethyst haired savior thrusted near his hole forearm into the vulva. Then, again with as mush as speed as his last action, he pulled out his arm.

In his fist was the squirming, hissing, snapping chimera made from insects. Blood dripping from its pinchers, the thing squealed in an unearthly tone as Chrono ripped it in two. The bottom half of it fell landing on the earthen floor and thrashed for a bit, then was still. The devil threw the top half down, as it clumsily scurried away he smashed its head with his fist.

After wiping off the crimson blood on his bare thighs, he turned to his mother to be. Rosette was crouched over and repeated murmurs of 'ow's could be heard. He hobbled on his knees over to her. The young sunset lulu was nursing the obvious wound. He gently placed a hand on her soft slender shoulder and kissed her crisp flower scented hair.

"This is your fault." She half hissed, half mumbled.

Sighing he explained that he hade to grab the body and not just a leg to pull the thing out of her. She flushed a racy rose color and thanked his for his help, although' it still hurt _it_. He gingerly sat her up and kiss her full alexandrite lips.

"Now . . . " He began slowly. "Let me see if any damage is done." He gently rubbed his hand over her stomach as she raised a questioning eyebrow. He then began to feverishly rub her middle as his eye grew wider. The soft cubby hand balled up into a fist. Plum wine silky strands flopped onto her shoulder as a zoftig face landed in the crook of her neck.

The young ex-nun gingerly ran her slim fingers in his hair. "What is it?" The golden blond lulu whispered into his pointed ear. Big China red pools peered begging in hers as rushing streams ran down his crimson cheeks.

He kissed her deeply as his arms pulled her closer. "Don't leave me . . . " he whimpered against her mouth.

She pulled back a bit and look into her wet eyes. " . . . what?" She asked astonished. "Why would I?" The young abused beauty asked pausing a bit in–between the words.

"I–I . . . k–killed . . ." he began to stutter and hiccup. "IT'S GONE!!" The small demon wailed.

"W–wha–?!" Her stunned voice sounded more like exhaling then speech.

"My–Our Baby." He whispered under his breath.

Her blue eyes grew wide and threatened to consume her face. "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She bellowed.

His ears shuddered due to pain or sorrow, Rosette couldn't tell which. "You were a _little _bit pregnant." He indicated by squeezing his fingers almost together. His lover's cheeks turn into a bright pink as her lovely ocean blue eyes twitched in disbelief. The demon's squared his shoulder as his forefingers together. "Well . . . you see, my _special soldiers _met up with . . . "

Lily soft hand cupped his face. "You shouldn't get your nose out of joint over this . . . " she hummed sweetly attempting to calm him.

He gaped in shock and horror at what his golden sheba said to comfort him. "What? 'Get my nose out of joint'? You say it like it was nothing?!!" He yelled cal as tears grew in his eyes. She was about to answer him when a loud creaking moan cracked the air around them. Then a snap was heard all around the two. The young lovers looked around and saw crack appeared on the walls of the room. The cracks quickly started to grow and spread along the foundations. The moist ceiling began to sag in the middle.

Chrono threw himself on top of the young teen protecting her. Then they were consumed by thick, sticky, not that much different felling than molasses darkness.

The small demon lad shifted and felt restraints on his arms. He opened his eye and saw with disapproval that his love was not there. His vision was blurry but was clearing up fast with his growing panic.

There she was, his angel. The young golden haired lulu was retrained by what appears to be chains of some kind of rock. Her rump was seated on some kind of granite pillar, which look kinda thin to him. She was pulling up on her retrains with her beautiful face all crunched up with dirty tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Her knees were being held up by the same odd rocky chains, and her legs were spread far apart. Rosette's arms began to shake with the growing pain of fatigue. She opened one watery eye half way to peer out at him through her ebony lashes. "Kurono . . . help. Please?" The young exorcist pleaded.

He nodded once and began to move to aid his young love, but found himself struggling against his own restraints. He looked at his bindings and began beating himself for forgetting her was tied down as well. His arms and torso were tied to a chair with thick yellow nylon rope. He growled wanting to chew off his restraints, but the closest one to his mouth was tied just above the mid–section. So instead he pulls against them, having th rope bit into his bare flesh.

A soft feminine giggle echoed in the air around them and frosted their skin. "Na-ha . . ." The blanched women teased. She stepped out from behind his chair. "You . . ." She said, poking his nose and pulled back her hand when he snapped at her digit. ". . . can enjoy the show." She finished.

Izusa walked up to and behind the restrained Rosette. Her snowy white hand skimmed down her victim's belly toward the center. Rosette's eyes watered up more as her arms trembled. The rapist just giggled at the young lulu's pain. "Now . . . what's the matter Kitty Cat?" The vile thing whispered in the girl's ear. Bleached bone hands moved to his young mate's hips. "You enjoyed it so much with my _brother's_." She said in a whispering growl as her beady cerise eye twitched. The raping woman harshly yanked her down.

Rosette screamed in agony as her back entrance was ripped apart deep inside. This reminded Chrono of his first encounter with the siblings. _Rosette said it was hurting then too . . . _the little demon thought on a growl.

The dead woman's hands moved to mold the golden lulu's oversized areolae. She moved one tit into her mouth as the other free hand abandoned its torture on the far bosom. The young bearcat felt steely cold fingers enter her already sore flower.

Chrono couldn't keep his mind focus. He knew that he hade to get free and save his love from her agonizing torture, but the sent. The sent of the blue eyed, golden haired beauty's forced arousal fogged his thoughts and blurred the line between rational thinking and perversion.

Rosette was in pain of all sorts. She didn't want to think what that woman came up with next. She peered with her pain stricken eyes over to her demonic lover, hopping to see he was making progress in his escape. Her deep ocean blue eyes widen as new pair of painful tears flowed out of them. The girl's small love was just sitting there, with glazed, drugged looking eyes and a his little demon on full alert.

She didn't know what came over her, whether it was the raping or the near sexual abuse she suffered, but whatever it was made her snap. "That dose it!" The girl half whined half yelled. "Chrono the Sinner, you are not worthy to father my children!"

That struck a deep and powerful cord in the mature demon.

Panic hit him hard like a giant rock, so hard that he some how broke his seal.

Rosette felt the pain and strain on her sole as her time drained away. The watch crackled and sparked little blue light that some how miraculously stayed resting on her cleavage. She looked up now knowing when she fell, or when the torture device snapped into bits. Chrono was kneeling in his true demon form, but still the hight difference between them, hade him looming over her. He gently griped her slender with his sharp clawed hands.

She quickly pulls out and turned her back to him. The young beauty crossed her ivory arm across her large breasts. She turned her head away refusing to even look at him, moving if he tried to move into her view.

He began to tremble like a child and started trying hugging her to him. The demon felt a tight squeeze around his heart. "Please! Rosette . . ." He whaled and hided his face in the back of her shoulder. "There's no one else." He whimpered softly onto her smooth skin.

"Yea, right." She huffed out. The young exorcist knew she was being cruel to her partner/lover, but she hopped this plan would work. "There's no one else with my big tits and ass out there. _You _just love the thought of making kids, but _not _raising them. Pervert."

"What?!" He squeaked. "That's not true."

"_Right . . . _then what was **that**_** about?**_" She flung her arm back and pointed at the arm chair he was sitting in before. "There I was, getting raped and tortured and what were you doing?" She paused for drama. "You were just sitting there tacking notes." The young girl bit out.

The golden lulu at last turned in his arms and faced him. His large elf like ears were drooped so low that they look more like dog's ears. The girl could tell what he was think before he opened his mouth. Her hand quickly reminded him that his little friend was standing guard by pointing down at his pelvis. He blushed and scratched behind his neck.

"Rosette . . ." He half moaned half whined to her. "You know I can't control him when it comes to you . . ." The demon before her bowed his head down and slumped his shoulders as his arms fell at his sides. Dark amethyst hair cover his lemon gold eyes from her sight. "Tell me . . ." He said in a low voice. She tilted her head to one side. "Tell me what I need to do to win you back." He finished looking up in to her eye with painful determination.

She stared at him with her mouth gaping. The girl didn't think that far ahead. She just thought he would start showing off like he mentioned before. Rosette hopped that his basic manly need to bang something smaller and frailer than he will motivated him. The blond began to make odd thinking sounds as he began to lean closer and closer in, eager to hear his task. "Uh . . . well . . . could you give me some space please?!" She blurted out. "I can't think strait all cramped up." Rosette whined a bit.

The demon went back on his hunches and sat patiently placing his balled up fists over his knees. The sight would of bin cute it he was in his smaller form, but with him in his full demon form with wings and a tail . . . to was just odd and goofy . . . if not for his rod of justice shooting up that is.

Her eyes darted all over the place, looking for inspiration. The girl's gaze fell upon Izusa, whom was nursing a wound and whining for her brother. A small smile ghosted itself onto her lips. She saw Chrono's ears perked up from the corner of her eye. She pointed her finger at her second rapist she said in a proud voice. "Get rid of her and her brother."

The devil looked at her target and than back at her. "That's it?" He said astonished.

"What do you mean _that's it_?!!" She yelled at him. "She and her brother raped me, molested you, over stayed their welcome on earth, should be in hell getting raped and tortured themselves, _**AND**_ . . . I just pain don't like them." The ex-nun finished, crossing her arms again and puffing out her cheeks.

He smiled and kissed her brow gently. "Then you'll bear all my offsprings?" The demon asked staring into her eyes. His orange topaz pools shimmered softly that reminded her of the true essence of her Chrono.

She smiled her chary pink lips and cupped his cheek. "I'll bear as meany as nature willing me to." Her love smiled back at her. "It's a promise." The demon slowly leaned forwards and kissed her softly but deeply. She couldn't remember when he stopped and stood, but when she opened her eyes (not knowing when she closed them), he was on his feet and facing his challenge.

Rosette flinched when she moved to watched him. The investigated on her odd pain and found there was still a small morsel of granite in her backside. She carefully removed the stone and felt the sigh of relief when she pulled it out. The tip looked more like a mushroom than a man's phallus. The torture device smelt bad and was covered in something Rosette decided it was best not to know. Her hand began to massage her tail bone and wondered if her button was bruised.

Before she could wonder why she call _that_ a button the girl was rolled onto her back. "Uh? Wha–?" Breathed the bewildered lulu. The dark royal haired devil kissed her before any further questions. Her pink cheeks turned deep red as she felt something shot into her mouth. At first she thought it was his tongue but this felt lighter and cooler than his clapper. It floated down her throat and burned in beneath her sternum that blossomed though out her body.

He pulled back and smiled fondly down at her. "Your glowing." The demon stated.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hand and indeed she was glowing. Little soft sky blue, and sunset gold light waved off her skin like ripples in a pond.

He slid into her.

"Hey!" The golden lulu yelped. He hugger close to him before she could say anything more to him.

"You promised." His deep masculine voice whispered into her ear.

She knew she promised him, but didn't see why he should tack her up on it soo soon. The young lulu sighed defeated, unable to resist his muscular body.

He made her fell so meany things. Beautiful, exotic, needed, but most of all . . . loved. She couldn't hear the old building fall to ruin around them, couldn't see her love shielding her from harm. All she could feel was his arm holding her tight, their heart beats beating in time with one another, his sweat dripping onto her skin. She didn't registered when he came or collapsed onto her chest. When she pushed the heavy boards off of them. Remington's deep navy blue coat draping over her shoulders. The laughs when the sleeping Chrono bit Elder's hand when it wandered too near. Being carried and gently placed into Satella's car with a curled up resting Chrono on her lap.

All she felt and saw was her gentle, kind, sweet loving Chrono. His peaceful sleeping face snuggling up to bosom. In a low soft whisper that no one but them heard, she said "Chrono. You goof. How couldn't you be a good father? Your tears were proof enough that you more than perfect. For the job." She went to kiss his forehead but found his marshmallow sweet lips instead. He snuggled back into her cleavage still pretending to sleep. The young ex–nun played along and rested her cheek on top of his crown.

The jalopy can to a stop and the engin when dead. The two now really sleeping love in the back seat arrived at the Order, as the church bell rang Five-O-Clock in the after noon.

THE END!

* * *

_Final Thought: That's the end . . . I wanted a fight scene in there, but it just couldn't come out right. Well that's the end of Locked Within my dear readers. Weeping, weeping Keep and eye out 4 it's sequel, Broken Links!_

_MG: Bey!!_

Shader: Bey-bey!(waves)

_MG: R&R please?_


End file.
